


Destiny

by Elizlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Demon Dean, Does this count as Wincest?, Dom/sub, Dominant Lucifer, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, F/M/M, Fetish, Forced Copulation, Kink, Mind Games, Multi, Mute Reader, Nephilim Pregnancy, Orphan Reader, Parallels, Priest Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Submissive Reader, Suicide Attempt, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Timeline, Underage Reader, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, jack the nephilim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 56,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizlyn/pseuds/Elizlyn
Summary: Orphaned underage reader is homeless until she is found by The Winchesters.Reader has a destiny to fulfill. Only she can stop the apocalypse, if she chooses to.Story in progress!Last update 11/09/18





	1. Chapter 1

April 16th 2013

As the tumblers clicked you smirked at your cleverness. You just finished picking the lock & rushed inside to assess the situation inside. The room didn't look to messy, should be easy to get in & get out with what you need. You took a quick inventory of your surroundings. Only three bags. One large green duffle, one black bag, one blue. You grabbed a rather new looking tablet from the table & slid it into your backpack first. The smaller bags had nothing of to much importance you swiped a bottle of aspirin, socks, a soft clean shirt. Before you could make it to the large green duffle, you heard a loud vehicle pull up to the room & ducked into the bathroom just incase the tenants of room number six had come back.  
'Damn it! No window in the bathroom, I should have researched better.' You thought to yourself.  
As two male voices emerged into the bedroom you slipped into the shower silently adjust the curtain. Eyes clamped shut, praying they wouldn't notice the missing stuff & come searching for the culprit. Your breath was caught in your throat as one of the men entered the bathroom. Tensed in terror, hands clenched & readied for a fight, your feet ready to run for freedom.  
'If I live through this, I swear, no more hotel rooms.' You swore to yourself & a god that had long sense abandoned you.  
The man washed his hands & brushed his teeth as he talked to the other man through the open bathroom door. Your heartbeat was in your ears not really listening to anything they were saying just listening for any sign of danger.  
"Sammy, you want first shower?" The man in the bathroom asked the second one.  
"Nah, you can take it. I've got to find my tablet." The second replied.  
'RUN!' Your mussels screamed, but you were still frozen in fear.  
The door closed & locked, the sounds morphed in your ears to resemble a jail cell slamming shut. Before you could think about what to do the shower curtain was thrown open & you were staring into the face of a tall man with gorgeous green eyes. A man you stole from. Your mouth hung open as you tried to think of how you were possibly going to get out of this.  
He stared back at you in shock, like he was trying to figure out if you were real. "Uh, what are you? What are you doing in my bathroom?"  
All you could do was stare at him with large fearful eyes.  
"What's the matter sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?" He snarks.  
You slowly nodded your head as you watched his movements for the slightest threat.  
You noticed him reach back to unlock the bathroom door & untensed slightly. At least he didn't seem to be a pervert. He cracked the door a little & you gingerly stepped out of the tub.  
"Hey Sammy, come here a sec." He called into the bedroom.  
As soon as the other man opened the door wider to see inside you made a break for it only to be grabbed by both men. They lifted you easily, one grabbing your middle the other halting your kicking feet as they sat you on one of the beds. You glanced nervously at both of them as they seemed to size you up. The one from the bathroom looked macho & gruff, he looks strong, fast, & very much like the last person I want to piss off right now. The other one is tall, soft features, kind eyes, he's my way out of here.  
"Did you take my tablet?" The tall one, 'Sammy' asked.  
You nodded & removed the bag from your shoulder, you unzipped the bag & handed him back his tablet with an apologetic smile. The shorter one snatched your bag from your hands & rifled through its contents before dumping everything out onto the opposite bed. A mess of wallets, jewelry, & other pawnable stolen goods along with the pilfered clothing. He grabbed your notebook & you made a dive for it but he held it out of your grasp & shoved you back onto the bed. It wasn't as incriminating as the rest, just personal.  
"Think we should turn her in?" Sam asked.  
You shook your head frantically hands pressed together in front of you in a gesture to beg him not to.  
"Why shouldn't we?" The shorter one asked harshly.  
You made a gimme gesture for him to pass you your notebook & produced a pen from your pocket. Curiously he handed you the book & you flipped to a mostly empty page.  
'I'm sorry I took your things. I feel badly about stealing from you. Please allow me to keep the other things so I can pawn them to buy food.' You wrote the note & passed it to Sam, taking note of his more sympathetic facial expression.  
"How old are you?" Sam asked after he read what you wrote aloud. You held your hand out for the book.  
"Where are your freaking parents? Can't you talk?" The shorter one demanded.  
"Dean!" Sam hissed at him as you began writing away.  
'I'm almost sixteen. I had foster parents once, but I've been on my own for a long time.' It was a lie, you're thirteen. People never looked at you long enough to wonder why you were small.  
"What happened kiddo, you swipe there stuff too?" Dean mused.  
'They were bad people. I got away.'  
"How did you get out?" They asked questions like police officers on tv, it was making you nervous.  
'You wouldn't understand. Are you guys cops?'  
Dean produces a badge from his jacket pocket. "What do you think?"  
'Am I under arrest?' You're trying to stay calm, not sure you believe them because they didn't handcuff you.  
"She is not under arrest!" Sammy bitches at Dean. Dean grumbles & shoves his badge back into his jacket pocket.  
You stood up & gathered your loot waving a small saluted goodbye as you walked out the door to the hotel room. Determined to keep your promise & never steal from another hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Making sure nobody was around you squeezed under the hole in the fence of the place your foster parents once lived. It was full of bad memories but thankfully vacant. You'd been living in the basement to get out of the elements, never really gathered the courage to go into the upper floors. The thought of everything being as it was is a reoccurring nightmare of yours. You sat atop an old mattress going through the goods & separating them into what could be pawned & what in the wallets you could use. You ended up with one hundred & sixty four dollars in cash, & enough things to take to the pawn shop that you'd probably get at least eight hundred more from your connection behind the counter. You hid the cash in the usual place, two loose bricks that nobody had known about. The hole had enough space to hide many treasures. You've almost collected enough. When you could pass for eighteen you were going to get out of this town, get an apartment & a job.  
You heard a creek upstairs so you quietly replaced the bricks & gathered your things. You crawled out of the basement window & ran toward the pawn shop. You'd come back later for the money.  
When you'd made it back to town you stopped into the first pawn shop offering him the best of the jewelry you swiped. He wasn't buying today, you'd have to take it all to your other contact. He offered you the lunch his wife packed, this is why he's your favorite. Sitting in the office under the counter so you couldn't be seen as per your usual arrangement, he could see you, but no one else could. You happily scarfed down the food when you heard the bell chime above the door.  
"Hello sir, I'm Agent Young. This here is Agent Shaw. We're looking for a young homeless girl. She's about yay high, (your hair color), (your eye color), possibly mute. Do you know this person?" Sounds like Dean, crap.  
"I do, but she hasn't been in today, sorry. What is it she's done?" George is a good guy, he gives you top dollar for what he can sell & feeds you every time you come in. He's your favorite pawnbroker, hell he's your favorite person. He'd even thought you to read.  
"Oh no, it's not like that. We're just looking for information. She may have witnessed a serious crime."  
"Here's my card, if you happen to see her please give us a call? We only want to help her." Sam, way to pull those heart strings. Wish I could do that.  
"Will do Agents." George replied.  
You heard the bell sound again as they left & looked up at George as you finished his lunch.  
"So." He looked down at me from his stool. "What did you do?"  
You shook your head then shrugged your shoulders. After all, you gave the tablet back. After you'd finished his lunch & waited an extra twenty minutes before slipping out. You headed towards the next pawn shop using as many alleyways as you could to avoid the two men looking for you.  
Ringing the call bell you waited for Johnny to buzz you in. You're really not fond of him he's a complete slime ball, but he'll buy almost anything you bring in. Especially credit cards. Once you'd put your bag up on the counter Johnny started going through it all.  
"You've brought me good stuff today my sexy little mouse." He really creeps you out, always calling you by sleazy nicknames. His hair is always greasy & he always smells like olives & old gym socks. "Tell you what, if you come behind the counter with me for ten minutes I'll give you an extra thousand." You merely shook your head no. "Alright fine, can't blame a guy for trying. Thousand five hundred?" You still shook your head. "Ok fine, goods alone... Three hundred." You stood your ground, poker face on point. "Alright, four." You held up six fingers. "Are you nuts?" Seven fingers. "Really? Who would give you that much for this crap?" You tapped your foot in impatience looking annoyed in the surface but feeling completely in control. "Five, final offer." You held up ten fingers, then stopped to pull a pair of lace thong underwear from your pocket. They aren't yours, you swiped them from a motel room but he doesn't have to know that. "A thousand, sold." You grabbed your empty bag & slung the panties at him. With a cash in hand you slipped out the door with a wink.  
You slipped back to the old house for the rest of your stash. You were going to need to change locations for the night. In the morning you'd skip town ahead of schedule. You shimmied the loose bricks out of place & stuffed your saved cash into the bag. Along with a necklace that belonged to your birth mother. You never could convince yourself to sell it, no matter how desperate you got. You'd never met her, but you convinced yourself she was a great woman. She must be dead, that is the only explanation you can think of for this great woman to separate herself from her child. You stuffed it all into your bag & ran out of the basement for the last time.  
"Please don't run, I want to help you." The tall officer called out from nearby.  
'Shit Sam found me, his partner must be nearby.' You thought as you ran as fast as your feet would carry you around the side of the house. Before you could round a right away from the front Dean grabbed ahold around your waist. He held on with bruising strength as you tried to squirm out of his grasp.  
"Pipe down kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
You can't so much as scream, can't make a sound. Tears streaming down your cheeks. 'Oh god, I don't want to go to jail.' You thought to yourself.  
"Let's talk inside." Sammy says as he catches up to the two of you.  
You're shaking your head as hard as you can, you don't want to see it. It all might still be inside the house.  
"Come on kid, just cooperate. It'll make it much easier." Dean grumbles as he tries to walk through the threshold of the home.  
You grab onto the frame of the door, sobbing & grunting as he tries to pull you through. Finally Sam grabs onto your hands so they can enter your former home. You clamp your eyes shut, not wanting to see how you remembered it. They sit you at top what must be the old dining room table.  
"Please, open your eyes." You can only shake your head & hold your hands over your eyes.  
"What happened in here?" Dean whispered to you in the softest voice you've ever heard him use.  
You motioned with one hand, covering both eyes with the other. Taking your pen from your pocket. Once you felt a book settle on your thigh you wrote out. 'They're dead. Blood everywhere. Is it still here?'  
"Your foster family?" Dean whispers.  
You nod.  
"The stains are faded & old, all the furniture is still here. How long ago was this?"  
'Six years.'  
"You've been on your own, living in the basement for six years?"  
You nod.  
"Do you know what happened to them? Your foster parents?"  
You nod slowly.  
"Did you see it?"  
You nod slowly.  
"You can come back with us. Are you hungry?" You nod again, hoping they'll let you take a shower before they haul your ass to jail. It's been a long time sense you've been able to.

You arrived back at the hotel, first they gave you a small bag of chips to eat then they ushered you into the same bathroom as before with a towel. You weren't sure what you were going to wear when you got out but you were thrilled at the prospect of being clean again.  
You turned on the shower & let the water heat up as you smelled the sample soaps the motel provided. They had a pleasant fruity smell, much better than the hand soap in store bathrooms you've been using. You carefully read the label frowning when you saw a particular ingredient. You slipped your over sized shirt back on over your head & headed back into the main room. You held out the soaps & shook your head.  
"What? You don't like the smell?" Dean chuckled.  
You shook your head & tossed the soaps into the garbage can. You scratched all over & pointed back to the can.  
He grabbed the bottle from the can examining the ingredients. "Which one?"  
You glanced at the bottle in his hand before carefully pointing at the offending allergen. Pear Extract.  
"Really? Me too. Alright hang on." He pulled a bottle of men's soap from his bag, handing it over. "Knock yourself out."  
You smiled at him & headed back into the bathroom. You pulled the shirt back over your head & stepped into the shower with the bottle. It was hot, steamy, & wonderful. You could practically feel the day melting down the drain as you stood under the spray. You popped open the lid after glancing at the soap ingredients to smell what you could only imagine Dean smells like. It smells of pine & mint, yet pleasantly manly. You glanced at the front of the bottle noting it's for full body use. So you gathered some into your hand & scrubbed it into your hair. After rinsing your hair of the suds you grabbed a face towel & loaded it with soap. You scrubbed every inch of your body twice & rewashed your hair. You wanted to wash off everything you've ever done, everything you've ever been. When the water ran cold & you were sure you were clean you stepped out of the shower & wrapped yourself in the thin itchy motel towel. Once you were wrapped up & warm you discovered a toothbrush & toothpaste set out on the sink for you. You eagerly brushed your teeth noting a little pink in the sink you rinsed out your mouth & looked around for your clothes. They were missing. 'Well, they were dirty.' You thought to yourself, 'Maybe they'll lend me a shirt or something.' You walked into the bedroom to see both men sitting at the table by the window. Sam on his tablet, Dean on a laptop you missed on your earlier sweep.  
"We set some clothes out for you." Sam said without looking up from his screen.  
You saw a flannel shirt & a pair of boxers sitting out on the closest bed. You held up the boxers noting they were much to large for you. Pulling on the flannel you buttoned it most of the way up. It came just above your knees, must be Dean's. You slipped the towel down & out of the shirt, towel drying your legs before wrapping it around your hair. When you looked up again Dean was watching you, you grabbed the paper & pen from beside the motel phone.  
'What?'  
"Don't you know any sign language?"  
'I was not able to go to school, everything I've learned I got from tv or online.'  
"Well we know you can read & write. Do you know math?"  
'I know enough. George from the pawn shop on 5th taught me to read.'  
"Where did you learn to pick locks?"  
'YouTube.'  
He laughed. You were so surprised to see him laughing you couldn't stop looking at the way his body shook, the way his head tilted back. His smile is infectious but if you had to pick a descriptive, beautiful would have to be it.

You all went to the diner over on Wilcox, the staff there used to kick you out for panhandling when you'd just started out. Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger with double fries, Sam ordered a cob salad, you got chicken fingers with fries & spicy barbecue sauce. You had a love all things spicy, except for spicy deserts.  
"What's your name?"   
You looked up from your meal seeing Dean gazing at you again from across the booth. You reached into your pocket for your pen & got the hotel notepad from out of your backpack.  
'(Y/n)'  
"What happened to your foster family (y/n)?"  
"Really dude? We're eating." Sam looked put off his meal, glaring at Dean next to him.  
'I don't want to talk about that.'  
"You don't talk about anything, just give us something... I want to know you."  
'I don't remember my mom, I don't know who my dad is, my foster parents were monsters. I don't have an education but I'm not stupid, I know my limits. I sold everything I stole, at least everything I couldn't eat. I want to get out of this town & find a new life, a new name, everything.'  
"What kind of monsters?" It wasn't the wording Sam used that caught your attention. It was the way he said it, like it was normal, like he was talking about the weather.  
'They killed my brother. Drowned him in the bath.' He was your foster brother, but you loved him dearly. He was just twelve months old. 'They decided he was to much trouble.'  
"What killed them?" Dean asked gently, like he thought you were made of glass.  
You gathered your things & left the note on the table as you walked out of the diner. 'Me.'  
You killed them both. You couldn't let them do it anyone else. They were collecting benefits on four additional children that they had disposed of. The only reason they kept you is because you didn't talk, the others were to noisy.  
Before you made it out of the parking lot you heard footsteps behind you. You turned to see Dean trudging towards you. Panicking, you were looking for a car to duck behind. Once he catches up to you he does what you would never expect.  
Wrapping his arms around your shoulders he pulls your head into his chest in a warm brotherly hug. "I'm sorry." Is all he says. You hadn't realized you'd started crying until he was shushing you & gently rocking side to side.  
When Sam had finished getting the leftovers boxed up & the bill payed you all piled into the impala & they drove back to the hotel. They wanted you to come with them, you'd all done things they weren't proud of.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam seemed somewhat wary of you on occasion after your confession but Dean trusted you completely. With everything but his car. You'd moved to a different motel room in a different town once the local case was over, surprisingly the rooms looked similar but they smelled different. They ordered two queens & a cot which was fine with you. They didn't touch your stuff, other than that one load of laundry. Today you were determined to go shopping, there was a second hand shop two blocks over. You only had one ill fitting thread bare outfit so a little shopping was in order.  
"Alright, here are the rules. Do not buy underwear from a thrift store, check the pockets, try on everything, don't steal anything. Do not attract attention. Do you understand?" Dean demanded.  
You looked up at Dean & gave an understanding nod. He was being over protective & you thought it was adorable.  
The two of you have an understanding. You were ok to do what you want, just don't make trouble. You took a few bills out of your bag & put a few hundred dollars in your pocket.  
"Jesus! How much money do you have in there?" Dean exclaims.  
You shrugged & held up ten fingers, you hadn't counted in a while. They guys were going out to investigate a case they found. You didn't want to leave the bag out in the open like the guys do with there stuff but you figured the best place would be in the duffle with the guns they took from the trunk.  
You started in on your journey to the store & waved a goodbye to the guys as they drove off.  
Once at the store it wasn't terribly hard to find your size, it was however difficult to find something that didn't make you want to puke. This was the very definition of a podunk hick town. Yes they had flannel & yes they had camouflage, you weren't opposed to those things. But the lace & fringe were plentiful, even on the army jacket you found in your size. Just when you figured you could just trim it off, you turned it around. The fucking thing was bedazzled! Baby girl was spelled out in bright pink rhinestones. What the fuck is wrong with this town? You managed to find a pocket knife in the breast pocket so it wasn't a total loss. You swiped one of the phones from baby's glove compartment earlier so you shot a photo for Dean making sure to show off the fringe from the sleeves.

Sent 12:54 p.m. - This town is a nightmare!  
Reply 12:55 p.m. - These witnesses aren't much better.  
Sent 12:55 p.m. - Who are these people?! Everything has lace, rhinestones, or fringe. I'm gonna do them all a favor & burn it down.  
Reply 12:57 p.m. - It can't be that bad.  
You shot him a photo of what you figured was the world ugliest wedding dress. It was clothed onto a mannequin with 80's hair & a very odd looking veil. It had a camouflage bodice with a brown tiered lace bottom.  
Reply 12:58 p.m. - I stand corrected.  
Reply 01:00 p.m. - Find some basics of you can, head back to the room. Make sure you wash that shit in hot water! You never know what's on that stuff.

You were able to find two pairs of jeans & one pair of camo cargo pants. The shirts in the ladies section faired much better than the juniors, you found five shirts. A warm jacket & a vintage army duffle to carry it all in.  
You stuffed the receipt into your back pocket & walked down the strip mall to an odd little bridal boutique. They sold underwear, that's all you cared about. You'd never worn lace undies before, however you have tossed a few pair Johnny's way in the past. It all came in matching bra & panty sets so at least it was convenient.  
You hauled it all down to the laundromat & got change for one of your twenties. Everything but the underwear was washed in hot water & dried thoroughly, even the duffle. You payed attention to the lady behind the counter & washed the undies in the delicate cycle with cold water.  
Once everything was clean, dry, & folded you headed back to the motel. Setting out some of your new clothes for after you took a hot shower. When you were done with your shower you dressed in clean clothes for the first time in a very long time. Your shoes were falling apart, but you'd get to those in time. You snuggled down on one of the beds & watched tv, ordered a pizza from an app on the phone & just relaxed. Warm, safe, clean, food on demand, companionship, this is what life should be all about. This time last year you were freezing in an abandoned basement with no heat & no blankets. You could totally get used to this. You ordered an extra large so Sam & Dean could eat when they got back, the food was hot & filling. Once your belly was satisfied you were feeling tired so you took a nap on one of the beds, completely forgetting the uncomfortable cot.  
When the brothers returned to the motel room they found pizza & sodas on the table with a note for them to 'dig in'. They gratefully demolished the rest of the pie & drinks before getting ready for bed. You were so tired from your trip you didn't so much as stir as the men showered & readied for bed.  
"Flip a coin for the cot?" Sam shrugged.  
"I'm not sleeping on that thing & you won't fit. We'll flip to see who has to sleep next to her." Dean scoffed & nudged his head in your direction.  
"Alright. Heads or tails?"  
"Tails!" Dean called as the coin was in the air. It was heads, Sam was sleeping next to you tonight.

 

April 17th 2013

The need to pee woke up early, only to discover being tangled with warm tall limbs. A completely new sensation for you, although not unpleasant. Sam had an arm wrapped around you tightly, a leg strewn over yours. Wiggling trying to release his hold only made him grip you tighter. Huffing your displeasure you tried again to wriggle free.  
'Is he not wearing a shirt?' You wondered at his bare arms.  
You tried to grab your phone from your back pocket, hoping it could make a noise to wake the sleeping giant. However you could not get an arm between you at this angle. You tap at Sam's arm hoping he'll somehow get the message & roll over. He hums as though he's pleased & nuzzles into your neck.  
'Come on! I've got to go to the bathroom!' You think as you groan in annoyance.  
You try once again to remove yourself from his strong arms. You wriggle & try to push at his arm. He sighs contentedly, breathing out the name Jess as he nuzzles further into your neck. Slapping his arm & kicking your feet wildly he finally jolts up from his position.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He grimaces in embarrassment & unwraps himself from you.  
You give him the finger grabbing your phone from the bed side table on the way to the bathroom.

Sent 3:08 a.m. - What the fuck! I had to go to the bathroom! You sleep like the dead you big jerk I was trying to get free for 15 minutes!  
Reply 3:10 a.m. - I am so sorry, I was dreaming.  
Sent 3:11 a.m. - Trust me I noticed, took me a while to realize that wasn't my phone in my back pocket.  
Reply 3:12 a.m. - I can never apologize enough. Your choice where we go for breakfast in the morning, your choice all day. Just don't mention this to Dean ok? I'll never hear the end of feeling up a teenaged girl in my sleep.  
Sent 3:15 a.m. - You've got yourself a deal :)

I stepped out of the bathroom after washing my hands & getting a drink. The flush waking Dean slightly.  
"You ok (y/n)?" He yawned sleepily.  
You flashed him a thumbs up & shot him a text about needing to go & to stop being a mother hen. When you got up at a more reasonable hour Sam was nowhere to be seen & Dean was sitting at the computer.

Sent 9:20 a.m. - Where's Sam?  
Dean glanced down at his phone next to his morning coffee. "He runs in the morning before breakfast."  
Sent 9:22 a.m. - What a freak.  
He laughed & nodded his head. "You've got that right."

Once you were in the bathroom cause you had to pee again you sent a text to Sam demanding blueberry pancakes for breakfast. Once he got back to the room he took a shower & you all piled into the impala. You arrived just before they stopped serving breakfast which they assured you was not the norm.

Sent 10:15 a.m. - Blueberry pancakes, sausage, hash browns, eggs over easy, & orange juice.

Sam nodded & looked over the menu for his own meal.  
After a surprisingly short amount of time the the guys were given a large pot of coffee & you a juice. Once the wait was over & the food arrived not much talking had taken place other than Dean singing the praises of the bacon special. Then him complaining after you swiped a slice. Sam downloaded a new app for you, it verbalized everything you typed. You had fun making it say inappropriate things in the restaurant as you waited for the boys finish off the pot of coffee.  
'Dean, you were making some interesting sounds with that special. Are we waiting for your chubby to go down or your cholesterol?'  
"A bit of both I think." He winked, making a show of adjusting himself under the table.  
'Sam, you ordered the breakfast of a ninety five year old man. I would ask if yours got up anymore but we both know it's still working.'  
"You didn't... Please tell me you didn't." Dean looks pissed off, glaring at his brother, jaw bulging & tight with it.  
"You said you wouldn't tell him!" Sam looks at you horrified.  
'You also said we shouldn't have secrets.' You looked up at Sam apologetically. 'Dean, please relax. It was an accident I promise. Nothing happened, he was dreaming about someone named Jess & he hugged me in his sleep.'  
"She's a little girl Sammy! Jesus!" He breathes a sigh of relief.  
'It was an accident, you're causing a scene. Stop being a fucking mother hen. I'll sleep next to Dean tonight if that makes you all feel better.'  
"Yes, thank you (y/n)." Sam gratefully smiles.  
"What's wrong with the cot?" Dean scoffs.  
'Did you try that thing? It feels like it's stuffed with nails & choppy bits of wall insulation.'  
"Yes fine, hopefully this case will be over soon & we can go home. I want to sleep in my own damn bed."  
It was the first time they ever mentioned it. Home. Suddenly you had the fear that they'd be leaving you behind. Going off & you fending for yourself in a strange town. You'd excitedly dreamt of it for years, but now nothing scared you more. You'd only known them a few short days but it was to late. You were hopelessly attached. 'Promise you'll text me now & then? If you'll let me keep the phone.'  
"What?" Dean looked as though someone kicked his puppy. "We've got more than enough room. You sure you don't want to come?"  
You flung across the table almost knocking over the coffee. You wrapped them both in the tightest hug you could muster. Before slowly regaining your composure & returning to your seat. 'You're sure? Both of you want me to come with you?'  
"Yea, we talked about it last night. We can't just leave without you." Sam smiled at you from across the booth.

The case had ended. It wasn't a haunting after all, it was a ghoul of all things. Once the baddie had been disposed of & no other cases popped up in the area they headed home. You were excited & nervous, you'd never really had a real home. From what the guys had told you neither had they until they found the bunker. You all went shopping for supplies & you got a new pair of shoes. A room was then made for you, close enough to each of them incase they were needed but far enough for everyone to have privacy.

 

April 30th 2013

You soon found the bunker had just about everything you'd ever want. Books about every creature you could imagine, training rooms, a stocked kitchen, a room dedicated to astronomy, wondrous bathrooms where the water never went cold.  
You read everything you could get your hands on about monsters, you were determined to go along on hunts when they would allow it. Dean refused to bring you, kept saying you were to young. They taught you to fight, taught you to shoot, but you weren't good enough to hunt yet. You understood, you just didn't want to be alone. The guys were out on a hunt, you decided you were going to go out on a supply run. Sam had fake IDs made for you & taught you to drive so you were going to take an old honda from the garage. You got dressed in your favorite outfit & glanced over at your mother's necklace. You'd never worn it before but your self esteem was up & you finally thought you deserved it.  
As you were headed for the garage your mind wandered to Sam & Dean, you wondered what they were like at your age.  
That's when things got complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

August 19th 1995

Suddenly you stepped into woods. Confused you turned back expecting to see the bunker hallway but only seeing more woods.  
'Where the hell am I?' You thought. 'How the hell did I get into the woods?' You pulled your phone from your pocket to text the guys that you were lost. Seeing the signal was dead you grumbled & looked up at the sky as though it'd wronged you. Foot steps neared & you alerted yourself, gazing in the distance to see if what was approaching was human.  
A boy about your age stepped around a tree aiming a sawed off shot gun at your chest. "Don't move, I will shoot you."  
You froze & put up your hands.  
"What's that in your hand?"  
You pointed to your phone & put your hand over your mouth. He appeared confused so you held up a finger & opened your talking app. 'I'm mute, my phone talks for me.' You typed.  
"How did you get into these woods? Have you seen anything... Out of the ordinary?"  
'I was at home, next thing I know I'm in the woods. Where am I?'  
"Alright sweetheart, you get behind me. I'll get you to the cabin safely." You smiled fondly at the nick name. "What are you so happy about?"  
'Noting, it's just.. Dean calls me sweetheart.'  
"Now there's a coincidence, that's my name too." He gives you an unmistakable smirk.  
'Oh my god.' Your brain was screaming. 'This IS Dean!' Your brain rushing full of the Dean you know, the kind but ruggedly war torn soul.  
In your confusion you stepped on a twig before the scenery changed once again.

 

February 28th 2014

"GET DOWN!" Dean bellowed & you hit the floor on instinct. You gazed around from the musty concrete floor. Sam ducked as Dean swung hard & lopped off a vampires head that was attempting to flank the younger brother.  
'What the fuck? How did I get here?!'  
When all the vamps were killed the brothers looked around & you stood from the floor.  
They looked at you as if they had seen your ghost, Dean grabbed his machete storming in your direction. "Where the fuck have you been." He ground out in anger & irritation.  
'What are you talking about? I thought you were hunting a werewolf pack.'  
"Show me your fucking teeth (y/n)!" He bellowed. You heard Sam behind him trying to calm him down. "Show me your god damn teeth!"  
You opened your mouth, moving your lips aside to show you were not infected.  
"(Y/n) where have you been?" Sam pleaded, out of breath from the vampires. "We've been looking for you for over a year!"  
'What are you talking about? You just left for Fort Worth an hour ago.'  
"That was a year ago." Dean growled. That was the last thing you heard before you passed out.

 

June 10th 2014

When you woke up you were back in the bunker, back in your bed. No clue what was up with the crazy dream you just had. You rolled out of bed & headed out to the kitchen to get some much needed breakfast. You found Dean clutching a bottle of whiskey & staring at a strange red mark on his arm.  
'Good morning Dean. New tattoo?' Attempting to avoid the subject of his apparent over drinking.  
He says nothing, just staring up at you in confusion.  
'What happened to the case in Fort Worth? I wasn't expecting you guys back for a week.'  
The confusion suddenly turned to rage & he snapped up from his chair. "How do you keep popping up everywhere?! Where the fuck are you going all the time?!"  
Slowly you back away from him, startled by his harsh tone. You look down at your phone to attempt to find the words to pacify his anger.  
He slaps the phone from your hands & it cracks on the cold hard marble floors. "Cut that shit out! Talk to me god damn it!"  
With wide tearful eyes you run. Your instincts tell you to run & never stop. You've never seen him so angry, he was almost as angry in your dream with the vampires, but this was something different. Something was seriously wrong with him.  
Sprinting you make a break for Sam's room. 'Sam, I've got to get to Sam.' You think briefly, all your brain can process is that look in Dean's eye. A rage you've never seen in him. 

 

August 3rd, 2014

You round the corner & bump into someone. 'Oh, Sam. Thank god.' You think. But as you look up you see Dean looking down at you.  
"Hello there Sweetheart." It's sickeningly sweet, yet laced with danger. All you can manage to do is back away slightly so you aren't pressed into his chest. His clothes are different, his whole demeanor has changed. You have no means to communicate as he matches your steps closing the distance.  
"Where have you been running off to? Have you killed another family to live in their basement? I'm hurt, I thought you liked us."  
Your eyes flicked to his chest, was his tattoo damaged? This was not the Dean you know, he had to be possessed.  
"I have an idea!" His false excitement at its peak before switching to a strange form of baby talk. "Little Sammy is hiding. Do you want to help me find him?"  
You shake your head, something is very, very wrong. "We can kill him together! Then we can have all sorts of fun."  
His eyes flashed black & you ran out of instinct.  
"Oh come on sweetheart, don't be like that."  
Panicking as you run you wish were back home. Back to the safety of the way things were. Dean was possessed, you needed holy water, you needed a voice.  
"Sammy! Come on out Sammy! (Y/n) came home, don't you want to see that sweet little ass one last time before I split her in two?!"  
"Nice try!" You hear Sam yell from the other side of the bunker.  
"Oh come on! I'll let you squeeze her first.... Don't you want to find out if she's a virgin or not?!"  
Running in the opposite direction of the safety of Sam's voice to find weapons you're able to grab the holy water that Dean leaves in his room with a knife. You know it won't do much, but it'll buy you some time. You turn again to run out of the room coming face to face with Dean.  
Your hands shake, your knees are trembling. 'I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to do this. What if I've jumped places again.' You toss the holy water at him & he roars in pain. Before you can second think it you lunge at him with the knife, stabbing him in the neck & fleeing the room as fast as you can.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" He lifts you as easily as he always has, tossing you back into the room. Your body skidding along the floor & your head making contact with the table beside his bed.  
Wide fearful eyes look up at him as he slowly pulls the knife from the side of his neck. The wound closes slowly & you are thankful that you didn't really hurt him, but fearful of what he'll do to you.  
"I had such high hopes for you sweetheart. Never going to be a big bad hunter are you?"  
He's smirking down at you as you try to plan your escape. You used all of the holy water in your first plan. You plead to him with a glance, not really hoping it will work, trying to buy time.  
"You're pathetic, get up. Fight me if you can little girl."  
You reared back & kicked him in his handsome face, all he did was laugh crouching above you.  
"I don't think you're heart is in it. Are you in love with me or something?" He looks down at you as you avoid his black gaze. "Stupid bitch." He growls. "I'll show you what love is good for." He grabs your mothers necklace ripping it off your neck. He tosses it across the room before going for your shirt. Your knuckles bruise & bleed as you fight with all your might. He abandons your shirt smothering your punching fists with his larger hands. He lifts one of your fists to his mouth giving it a surprisingly soft kiss before licking the blood from your wounds. Before you could question his motives his eyes flick back to green briefly. "Do you love me sweetheart? Come on, tell me you love me..." His hands settle around your neck as he begins to squeeze. You manage a scream before Dean punches you in the face twice, knocking you out.

 

August 4th, 2014

Jolting awake in your own bed your hand flys to your chest finding your mothers necklace missing. Fear radiates through every fiber of your being.  
"You're awake, how are you feeling?" Sam looks as though he's been sitting at your bedside for days. Sam knowingly responding. "It's alright, Cas & I have him secured. We're going to cure him."  
You made a hand signal & motions to tell him your phone was broken. He handed you his phone. 'He's a demon. What did he do to me? Did Castiel heal me?'  
"We couldn't leave you like that. He cracked your ribs, punctured a lung, broke your jaw... You just looked so broken, so small." His voice full of regret, face marred by remorse. "I'm so sorry (y/n). He told me he had you, I didn't believe him. I thought you'd run off again."  
'How did this happen? When did he get possessed?'  
"He's not possessed, he died in July, The Mark of Cain brought him back."  
'But it's April, how could he have died in July? He was fine.'  
"(Y/n), where have you been?"  
'I think I traveled in time. You guys had just left to go on a hunt, I was going to go out. Next thing I know I'm in the woods with this boy. Then Dean is screaming at me in that warehouse. Then in the kitchen, he broke my phone. Now he's a demon.'  
"But - but how?"  
'My necklace.' You thought to yourself. 'I have to find it!' Pulling back the covers to climb out of bed.  
"Wait, stop! You should lay down!"  
You type one last message on his phone before escaping the room. 'I'm not hurt anymore, I don't have to do anything.' He's complaining behind you, trying to get you to slow down.  
Bursting into Dean's room you find it impeccably clean, it reeks of bleach from Sam mopping up your blood. You check every inch of the floor praying that the demon does not have your necklace. If your experience is a thing to go by he could escape just by thinking about it. You breathe a harsh sigh of relief in finding it under the bed. Clutching it to your chest you shove it deep into your pocket, you wouldn't dare put it on till you can see Dean human again.

Grabbing a notebook & pen you demand to see Dean, you must see that he is properly restrained. With much displeasure on Sam's part he caves & takes you to the dungeon hidden behind the storage cupboards.  
"She lives! My pretty little punching bag!" The demon laughs. "Looks like Cas healed you up good, I'll have fun marking you up again."  
You muster up the best poker face you can. You won't give him the satisfaction of a reaction.  
"Next time though sweetheart I want you to stay awake. Sammy here's gonna watch. Can't have you 'playing hide & save the day' again baby brother." He sneers menacingly into the words. "What do you say Sammy? Do you like to watch?" He smiles in a mock friendliness. "Oh wait! I was right! She was a virgin! I wonder if Cas was able to put that back." He bellows a hearty laugh like it was the best joke he'd ever heard. A perversion of the beautiful action you'd once seen.  
You grab one of the syringes of sanctified blood & furiously jab it into his neck. You really hope it hurts, but you can't be sure that it does. He breathes heavily before his black eyes melt back into green. He's cured. You haul back & hit him I the jaw as hard as you can, only you can't stop. All you can do is cry & swing, he doesn't try to stop you, restrained to a chair or not. Behind you Castiel's hand settles on your shoulder & you turn to face him socking him in the chest once before grabbing onto his chest & crying into his shirt.

 

August 5th, 2014

You can't eat, you can't sleep, you don't know what to do now. Just sitting on your bed hugging your pillow. Your knuckles ache & your brain wanders. After everything you've seen & done how do you live in the outside world? You hear a knock on the door & you knock on your wall to signal that they can come in.  
Castiel comes in to look at your aching fists & you hide them away. You don't want them healed, you want to remember this feeling. A man you once admired, whom you could have loved had beaten you. Only he knows what he really did to you once he had you knocked out.  
"Have you eaten?" He asks you.  
You shake your head no, you haven't eaten in days. To your annoyance he drags you into the kitchen to fill your empty stomach. Entering the kitchen he ushers you to sit & soon hands you a glass of water. He doesn't leave your side until you take a sip.  
Castiel isn't much of a cook, but he doesn't eat so it's to be expected. He hands you a peanut butter & jelly sandwich looking rather proud of himself & concerned for you. He hands you a note pad & a pencil & you grumble at the thought of talking. About anything really.  
He says nothing, merely waits as you nibble on your sandwich.  
You scribble a note & pass it across. 'Is he really cured?'  
"Yes, Dean is human once again."  
'Good.'  
"When you are ready you should to talk one of us. It will be good for recovery."  
'I'm not talking about this.'  
"(Y/n), bottling this up is unwise."  
'Were you able to heal everything he did?'  
"I'm sorry, not everything can be undone."  
You grabbed your necklace tightly in one hand, so tight you thought you'd draw blood. Calming your storming mind you thought of something beautiful, you thought of your mother. What she must have been like, what she must have looked like.


	5. Chapter 5

May 14th 1844

Suddenly it's dark, so dark you wouldn't be able to see if it weren't for the gas lamps at the street. Looking around you can't see much, looks like a picturesque street somewhere. Not a person in sight you begin to wander, tiny white fences & lavish rose bushes in front of every home.  
'Is this where my mother is from? She's just inside one of these homes...' Glancing around quickly for any signs that someone, anyone is walking nearby. When you traveled before the person you thought of always just appeared somehow.  
Glancing into a trash can you notice a news paper, lifting it up you squint & hold it out to the light. Struggling to see a date  
'What the fuck? That can't be right!'  
"Excuse me?"  
You practically jumped three feet into the air, hadn't heard anyone walking nearby.  
"Terribly sorry to have started you, but you best come inside before someone sees those clothes you've got on."  
You glance at the young woman in front of you then down at your Jimmy Hendrix tshirt & jean shorts.  
She gestures toward the home behind you. "You must have so many questions."  
You followed her inside what in its time was a fabulous manner. Looking about you saw many a painting on the walls, a large library with a roaring fire. It's like something out of a movie. Candles & gaslight every which way lighting your journey to the back of the house.  
"Come, sit." She gestures to a chair by large fireplace they use as a stove. You pull a pen & paper out of your pocket, so much you need to ask. "Oh, sorry dear. I'll have to burn that. Along with your clothes, if they are found here you'll be the one burnin."  
You removed all of the items from your pockets, setting them on the chopping block near the wash bin. The stranger picks up each item fondling them in her hands before tossing a few into the fire.  
You removed your shoes & socks watching them burn shortly after. 'I just got those damn shoes. They were comfortable too.'  
"Sorry my dear, it all must go before someone sees you here." She bustled off to acquire you proper clothing & you tossed everything but your underwear into the fire as you clasped your necklace back around your neck. She handed you a red dress fitting of the period glancing at the object around your neck. "How I miss travel... & electricity." She laughs fondly.  
Your fumbling with the ties in the back cursing it in your head. 'God damn laces. Are they made of twine? Why is everything so itchy?'  
"It's actually my softest dress, you'll get used to it."  
Your head shoots up in surprise. 'She can hear me? Is she a witch? Oh! Sorry, thank you mother.'  
"Quite alright dear. You can't stay here long, I want to teach you to travel better. Then you need to go back home."  
'Why? Why did you abandon me?'  
"Oh my sweet girl." She wraps you in the warmest hug you'll ever experience. "I didn't leave you, not ever. I put you on your path, you had two possible futures. Believe me when I tell you you are on the path to your best chance at life."  
'What is my path mother?'  
"You will live, you will have great love, there will be pain but it's nothing you can't handle."  
'What am I supposed to do?'  
"When the time comes, you will play an important part in the saving of the world. What happens from there is up to you." She pauses cutting up carrots for a stew on the fire. "Only you can make this choice, do you understand? Don't let anyone choose for you."  
'I understand.'

From that moment on you trained with your mother, she was indeed a powerful woman. You learned how to use the necklace without getting transported somewhere dangerous & many other useful tools. You did your best to not think about Sam & Dean. What the demon in Dean had possibly done to you. Before you were set for departure on your sixteenth birthday your mother hugged you goodbye & she gave you a kiss on the forehead. Even if you had to live with her as some jerk's house maid you wouldn't trade the past three years with your mother for anything. In time you'd also begun to fill out your mother's dresses, gotten a bit taller, well fed for the first time in your life. Marriage proposals from strangers in the eighteen hundreds were becoming commonplace to you now. According to your mother you are the fox, chased by the drooling hounds of the past. Your future is waiting. So here you stand in your favorite dress, clutching a chalk board & a piece of chalk, thinking about the bunker. Letting yourself think about your friends. Brain full of knowledge & new secrets you begin your journey again.


	6. Chapter 6

February 18th, 2015

The bunker, you spent only a few days there but a few pieces stuck out in your mind. It's a bit drafty sometimes, the floors are always freezing, no matter how clean it appears there's always the faint smell of dust. But it's the one place you always felt welcome. You miss electricity, plumbing, hot showers, devices that give you a voice. You miss your friends, no matter what they've done.  
Pushing out all distractions you thought about the last time you saw either of them. Tried to remember their voices, the warmth & kindness they once showed you. The home they were generous enough to share.  
Someone calls out your name. Looking around you see the familiar halls of the bunker. Walking trying to track down the sound you stop in front of Dean's bedroom door where you hear it again.  
"(Y/n)! No!"  
You scribble your note on the chalk board & grasp the handle stepping inside.  
Dean is thrashing in his sleep, screaming for you. Sobbing your name. You reach out for one of his strong hands & he jerks awake. You rub your thumb across his scarred knuckles, he jerks away as though your touch somehow burned him.  
Smiling down you hold up your chalk board. 'I forgive you.'  
"I didn't... Oh, god I wish I hadn't attacked you like that. But I promise you, even as a demon I could never do that. I would never."  
You point you your board, you're not sure what he's saying, you just need him to know. 'I forgive you.'  
He could read the confusion in your features. "I don't know why I said it... No, that's a lie, I know why I said it. But I didn't do it! I didn't rape you."  
You nod in understanding, relieved by the revelation.   
"What happened to you? You look so... You look different."  
Wiping your note on the skirt of your dress, you ready your chalk. 'Time travel, I'll tell you later.'  
"You've only been gone six months. But you look. You look... Like you were living in a renfair."  
'Close. 1840's London. For three years.'  
You noticed he was staring, taking in all of your changes.  
'Is my room still here?'  
"Yea."  
You turn to leave, intent on taking a shower. Reasonably sure that you remember where your room is.  
Walking into your bedroom is an experience you still can't quite describe. It makes you feel warm & safe, but there is something else that you've never felt before. It makes you smile, the room is exactly how you left it. Your favorite outfit got burned that day three years ago, but your laundry is neatly folded & placed at the edge of your bed like they were expecting you all along. You swiped a towel from your closet shelf & began the tedious task of unlacing your dress. Briefly you wondered how you would wash it if you could not boil it over the stove before remembering that pants were what you wore before. Once properly unlaced you slid the material down your body & stepped out carefully. You unlaced your undergarments & tossed them into your empty hamper before reverently carrying your dress to your desk, draping it over your chair. You wrapped the towel around your body & grabbed your toiletries before poking your head into the hallway. Once you were sure it was empty you scurried down the hall & into the bathrooms.  
The shower was glorious, you almost forgot what it was like to be able to wash so thoroughly. Clean & relaxed from the hot shower you forgot to check the hall before you stepped out & ran into Sam as he was coming back from his run. You backed away out of instinct, the towel barely covering your body. You meekly waved & practically ran down the hall back to your room. Feeling so exposed. You were used to the modesty of the time you lived in with your mother. Not that you couldn't take care of yourself, you learned many new things. Some you could share, others you could not.  
By the time you got back to your room, ignoring the burning feeling in your gut. You tossed through your old clothes seeing what you could still fit in after all this time. Your bras & panties were out of the question, much to tight after three years, as were your jeans. You managed to squeeze on a too tight tshirt & cut the legs off of your camo pants, struggling to fit them over your body. The modified shorts were short indeed, with slits up the sides to fit your thighs. You couldn't button them but you were more or less covered. You stopped in front of your mirror horrified at how little your clothing covered. You grabbed a flannel to tie around your waist, adjusting the arms to cover the open zipper. You fished through your drawer pulling out a pen & paper making your way down the hall to where you last saw Dean. Sam was in the shower & you did not want to see that, at least that's what you told yourself. Writing as you walk you knock on Dean's bedroom door.  
"Come in." He answered gruffly on the other side.  
You passed him your notebook bashfully, trying to cover yourself with your hands.  
'My clothes don't fit anymore.'  
"I uh, I can see that." He clears his throat & gets up from sitting on the bed. He passes you a flannel from his closet.  
As you pull it on you give him a kind smile, trying to pull your gratitude into it.  
He tries not to look, he really does. But the way you are squeezed into your old clothing is doing things to him. The way he was looking at your legs made you feel naked & nervous.  
"Well kid, how long are you staying with us this time?"  
'Is it ok if I stay here?' You wrote.  
"Just don't go disappearing like that again." He fixes you with a hard stare.  
'I don't plan on it.' Then you thought for a second before adding. 'If I go missing again, will you look for me?'  
"Are you in danger? Were you being held against your will?"  
'I'm fine. Are you alright after what happened?'  
"Of course I'm fine." He gives you a smile that looks a little to forced. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"  
'You were a demon, you tried to kill Sam & I.'  
"Hey, I'm just fine." He stands yet again, going to retreat from the conversation. "Oh, Sammy & I are leaving on a case in a few hours. You should come with us." He abruptly leaves the room not waiting for your answer.

You head back to your room to see what you can pack for the case. You toss a few shirts in a bag & grab the book your mother gave you before you left London. You're confident that you'll have plenty of time to study while the boys play agents. You took the flannel off from around your waist & pulled the small black shirt off before putting Dean's shirt back on. It looked like you weren't wearing pants, but you figured it was ok. They still saw you as a little kid.

A few hours later you all piled into the impala, you were still barefoot. You never bothered to get good shoes in London. The ones you had you only wore outside because they pinched like crazy. You were munching on a granola bar in the back seat while you flipped through your book.  
You tapped on Sam's shoulder & passed in a scrap of your notebook. 'Where are we going?'  
"Oregon. Where is your phone?"  
You passed him another strip of paper. 'It broke. Can I have a new one please?'  
Sam dug through the glove compartment & grabbed you a new phone, downloading your speech app & making sure he had the number in his phone. "Here you go. We'll pick you up a case & some shoes in town."  
"And some god damn pants!" Dean interjected.  
You smiled & texted them both a thank you. You missed this.

 

February 19th 2015

Oregon at last! You settled into a motel with the guys, they only had two queens & no cot. Sleeping arrangements were to be made at a later time.  
After sunset the guys weren't back yet. Dean was missing & Sam went off to find him. Suddenly as you were trying to figure out the television there was a knock at the door. You looked through the peep hole before answering per Dean's instructions & smiled at what you saw, you laughed silently as you typed a note to your visitor before answering the door.  
'Hello Dean, having a tough day?'  
He squinted at you in curiosity. "How'd you know it was me?"  
'Not important. You're looking good.' You winked at him & his face flushed slightly.  
Dean went on to tell you about how a witch had changed him into a teenager & tried to feed him cake. He professed his distaste for witches as he awkwardly caught up to his train of thought. "Uh... Where's Sammy?"  
'Out looking for you, he'll be back.'  
"What's with the book?"  
'It's my mothers journal.'  
"Really? You met her?"  
'I got to spend three years with her.'  
"That's what you were doing meeting your mom?"  
'Yes.'  
"I'm glad you got to have that."  
'Thank you Dean.' You put the book away in your bag, not wanting him to read it. When you did the to large top gaped open a little, giving a view of your naked flesh. You were wearing nothing underneath.  
Dean, being a pubescent teen was unable to avert his gaze, pants tightening at the sight. "Fucking hell." He groaned. "We need to get you some clothes."  
You looked up at Dean in confusion as he continued to stare. Following his eye line you saw where his unfaltering gaze laid. Blushing furiously you stood straight making sure you were covered, tightly gripping the buttons of Dean's borrowed flannel.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just... Sorry." He rambled while trying to push his palm into his straining erection, trying to make it go down. He looked so cute, you'd never seen him blush before. It was doing things to you that you barely felt before. In a sudden brave moment, drunk on hormones you began to slowly unbutton your shirt. He groaned your name as he closed the distance between you. Ripping the shirt off the rest of the way his lips crashed into yours in an uncoordinated kiss, your first kiss to be exact. Your hands fly up around his neck, phone still in hand as he gently squeezes your butt cheeks. He brings one hand around between your bodies & pets your pussy lips before slipping a finger inside to toy with your clit. The noises coming from between you are animalistic. The only thing you were able to register was this hot feeling in your loins, a building tightness that threatened to break you. Before you knew what happened Dean pried himself from you shoving you into the bathroom as keys clicked in the door.  
"Heya Sammy."


	7. Chapter 7

May 25th 2015

Dean has been back to his real age for a few months now. He acts kinds strangely around you & he's angry all the time. Lately he avoids talking to you at any cost. But at least Charlie is here, she's a breath of fresh air. You two really clicked. If it weren't for her you'd be feeling rather lonely right now. She's been texting you regularly, working on a secret project with Sam & Castiel. Not like you were going to accidentally tell anyone.  
"(Y/n)? Are you ok?" Sam asked as he slipped into the chair next to yours in the bunker library.  
You nodded & went to put on your headphones. You were certainly not ok, all you could think about was what happened at the motel with fourteen year old Dean. You've never experienced anything like that before. What was that feeling you had when Dean was touching you? You weren't able to go to school & you had no parents, so nobody really got around to giving you the sex talk. It was George the pawn shop owner back home that had awkwardly explained your period to you.  
Sam halted the action by gently grasping your wrist. "You don't look ok."  
You gave him a weak smile & pulled your headphones on one handed. Before long you had music much to loud to hear his deep sigh or his incoming phone call.  
Sam looks absolutely panicked, the call could not have been good news. You removed your headphones & the music wafted through the room.  
"Charlie needs me, I've got to go." He bolts from the room & you send a text to Dean to contact Sam about Charlie. If she's in danger she'll need both of them to get to her in time.

 

May 29th 2015

Four days later the boys come back, Sam looking distraught. Dean was completely destroyed, covered in blood, & looking for a fight. Charlie was gone. All of the joy was ripped from your lives in an instant. Your life forever changed by her influence.

 

May 30th 2015

Dean isn't here when you get up for breakfast, Sam didn't go on his run today he hasn't even shaved. You can tell something is wrong, he's tense. You won't bring it up but you're sure it has to do with the mark. You shared an awkward breakfast in perfect silence. Once finished you gathered the plates & washed them by hand.   
Sam finally speaks. "Dean left."  
No reaction, you just finish washing Sam's mug setting it on the rack to dry.  
"I'm going to cure him. Charlie... She finished the codex."  
Your actions stopped, you grabbed a nearby dish towel to dry your hands. Turning to look at Sam. In your mind all you wanted to do is find Charlie, in another time where she still lives & hug her, never let her go. You simply nod your acknowledgment & pass him by, leaving the kitchen. Remembering what your mother told you about death. 'You can't change natures design, you can only help it along. Even then you may do more harm than good.' You decide you can't change this, all you can do is watch. Anything more could ruin it all. After all the future is shaped on your choices, & Dean being cured of the mark is best case scenario.  
Sam disappeared later on that afternoon leaving you completely alone in the bunker. You've never been alone here before for very long. It's your duty as the little sister of the group to snoop through their things. Taking nothing you carefully rifle through Sam's room first, finding hidden photos of a beautiful young blonde. Nothing else really it seems he cares enough to hide. Dean's room however is crawling with secrets. Hidden booze stash, a journal, the modified camos you threw out back in February, & many other random hidden items. There is a list of names in the back of the journal, must be over a hundred of them. Your shorts are stiff & sticky, you aren't sure how to rationalize that.  
Feeling rather lonely you go back to your room, thumbing through your book. You stop on a page about traveling. You're determined to learn to pop to other places but not change time. You sit on your bed thinking about the kitchen exactly as it is, each dish & appliance exactly in place.

 

May 31st 2015

You opened your eyes happy to see the kitchen exactly the way you left it. You walked through the bunker satisfied that it was as empty as you left it. Thinking you had it all figured out you packed up a backpack & grabbed your book. You made sure you had your phone & sat carefully, thinking about the impala. Dean in the drivers seat & Sam in the passenger.

 

January 2nd 2016

You hear & smell the impala before you even open your eyes. The familiar soothing rumble of the engine almost lulling you to sleep. You open your eyes ready to greet the boys finding only Dean with Cas in the passenger seat. You brain screaming at you not to, you reach out to gently touch his shoulder.  
"Jesus! Fuck!" He yells as he slams on the breaks.  
'I'm sorry.' By now you had it as a preset option on your text app.  
"You're worse than Cas! I've got to put a bell on you!" Once he steadies his breathing he adds. "Where have you been kiddo? I told you to stay in the bunker but I didn't think you'd stay this long."  
'Sam just left to go find you. Have you seen him?'  
"We are on our way to his location." Castiel adds.


	8. Chapter 8

Your trip to Hell was not exactly what you'd expected. Stone walls & a feeling of other worldliness you couldn't quite place. But not at all the scary, over crowded, deafeningly loud place you'd imagined.  
You traveled down the longest hallway in known existence to a cavernous opening where Lucifer's cage was held. By the time you'd gotten there Sam was already inside, Dean & Cas rushed to his aide only to be pulled inside themselves. What surprised you most was when Lucifer just stopped, if anyone had blinked they'd miss it, he looked confused. Just as suddenly as it occurred his facade of not caring returned. You could not hear what they were saying but you were determined to save them. Removing your book from your jacket pocket you flipped till you found what you needed. You held the book open & raised your palm toward the cage. The massive cube shook lightly but none inside took notice. You crept closer channeling your energy, the cage rattling furiously as you tried to pull them out. Suddenly a bright white light shone through the inside & all three men popped out at your feet.

The spell you worked to try to remove them from the cage had worn you out. As you all rode back to the bunker in the impala you rested your head on Castiel's shoulder & drifted off to sleep.

 

January 3rd 2016

You arrived home by at least six in the morning, exhausted you bid everyone farewell & headed off to bed. You carefully removed your necklace placing it on your bedside table. You plugged in your phone & peeled off your clothes, tossing them into a heap by the bed. Slipping under the sheets with I tired groan. 'I need more practice.' You thought. As soon as your head hit the pillow you were asleep.

You slept for hours, you weren't even sure if it was the same day. When you awoke everyone seemed to still be asleep. You wandered blearily into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal when Castiel popped in. You fished through your pajama pants & found you left your phone in your room so you merely waved with a shy smile.  
His gravely voice greeted you. "Good morning."  
You smiled once again as you passed grabbing the cereal from a high cabinet.  
His head tilted curiously as he watched you. Glancing his confused expression you emulated the expression gesturing to the seat in front of you as you fixed your breakfast. You sat your bowl down & sat comfortably gesturing for him to continue.  
His expression was neutral, but his voice was anything but. "Why didn't you say hello?"  
You stood turning out your pockets, the empty lining sticking out at your sides. Then sat back down & took a bite of your cereal.  
He just sat staring at you with a look on his face you'd never seen. Agitated, much like a child.  
'What's up with him?' You thought to yourself.  
"What's up with me? What's up with you? Rude."  
'Cut it out Cas! You promised you'd stay out of my head!'  
"You wouldn't talk to me. What could I do?" He demands.  
'I forgot my phone. Geeze your touchy today.'  
"I apologize for my behavior." He ground between his teeth.  
'Hey Cas? Can I ask you a question while you're in here?'  
He visibly seems to relax, noting nothing but his normal gentle demeanor. "Of course you may."  
You raised your hand, ready for retaliation. 'What's my name?'  
"You. You're good. How long have you known?" His tone is pure arrogance.  
'Who are you? What do you want?'  
"I can stop the darkness, and for that reason, he let me in."   
'Can you?' Your still skeptical of the devil, with good reason.  
"Of course I can." He gloats.  
'Will you?'  
A laugh burst through him, like a hyena. "Now that is the right question! Well done!"  
'Lucifer, will you defeat the darkness or not?'  
"I will."  
You lower your arm & sit to finish your meal. 'Good.' You take another bite, frowning at its now soggy texture.  
"You're not going to run off & tell the flannel squad who I am?"  
'As long as you keep up your end of the bargain you're secret is safe with me. For a price.'  
He bellowed a gleeful laugh, although still somewhat menacing. "You're cute you know that." You just hoped you weren't blushing at the cocky devil. "Alright, what are your terms?"  
'Sam & Dean survive, no exceptions, you will protect them as Cas would. You will teach me proper teleportation & time travel. You will not kill any human beings in Cas' body.'  
"Seriously? That's all you want?" He scoffs.  
'Take it or leave it.'  
"Done." He holds his hand out for you to shake & you grasp it. Suddenly he pulls you in for a kiss, your eyes wide in surprise. His lips are soft yet chapped, he tastes of fresh cool water. Just as suddenly he breaks off from the kiss looking perplexed. "Had to, seal the contract... Business, you know." Before you could blink he was gone.

 

January 4th 2016

The brothers have a case merely fifteen minutes away from the bunker. They left sometime after dinner leaving you at home to search for a way to defeat Amara with 'Castiel'. You weren't really sure if any of the tricks you learned would work on the devil, but at least you weren't defenseless. He seemed to do research here & there but mostly he just snooped about & poked through the relics that were stored in various rooms throughout the bunker.  
"Alright, I'm bored." He held his hand out for you & you stared at it curiously. "Come on then, let's go."  
'Where are we going?' You thought.  
"You wanted to time travel stupid girl. Now let's go before I leave you behind."  
You swallowed with a loud click & reluctantly you took his hand. You clamped your eyes shut to concentrate on a location. Before you could decide you felt the world spin against its axis, you were already there.

 

September 12th 1964

'What? Where are we?' You looked around noting a room full of cleaning supplies. 'Were in a janitor's closet? Seriously?'  
As you were about to storm out of the closet, he grabbed your arm firmly. "If you go out dressed like that I'll have to kill them all."  
Your eyes widened as you suddenly remembered you were wearing your somewhat skimpy batman pajamas. 'Shit. What do I do?'  
"Relax." He snapped his fingers & your pjs were replaced by a shimmering golden cocktail dress. Your slippers into sensible black pumps.  
He snapped once more & Castiel's trench coat & suit were replaced by a tux. "Calm down, you'll get your precious jammies back when we're done exploring."  
'Thank you.'  
"For what?" He questions.  
'I've never worn anything like this before.' You spun around in the dress, marveling at the way it glitters.  
"Alright then, if you're going to travel you have to look the part. When do you think we are?"  
'Can't really judge without going outside the room.'  
He both looks & sounds annoyed. "I thought you were supposed to be smart. Read things. Look at the styles of packaging."  
On the shelves they had stacks of familiar cleansers but the labels & packaging was all wrong. Everything in this room was very dated. Nothing had an expression date & there were no newspapers. 'I give up.'  
Lucifer opens the door revealing a lavishly decorated concert hall. A woman comes to take your coat, which you didn't know you were wearing.  
'You put me in fur! You asshole! That was a living creature!'  
"Calm down pipsqueak, it was dead long before you were born."  
'When is this? Where are we?'  
"Vegas, 1964."  
'& don't call me pipsqueak, I'm almost as tall as you.' You glare at him.  
"Whatever."  
He grasps your arm firmly & leads you towards the dining area. The maître d' escorts you to a table near the stage & pulls your chair out for you. As you settle in Lucifer orders your drinks. The lights dim as the curtain rises & music wafts through the hall, there is a large band & orchestra. The man standing center stage needs no introduction but they do it anyway. "Ladies & gentlemen, Mr. Sinatra."  
"Fairytales can come true, it can happen to you, if you're young at heart."  
As you are hypnotized by Frank's crooning Lucifer snakes his hand around yours under the table. He doesn't stop touching you in one way or another through the full concert. By the time the last song has started he has a hand traveling up your back as he gently plays with your hair. "You ready to go?"  
Without thinking you place a hand on his knee. 'Thank you Lucifer, I had a really good time.'


	9. Chapter 9

January 4th 2016

When you return to the bunker Lucifer swung you around dancing as he hummed along with some of the music you heard today. Suddenly you could feel his icy breath whispering lyrics in your ear. "There they are, they fell in love, I guess you think that you're smart." You looked at him in confusion, of all the songs, why that one? "Oh, you crazy moon, you broke my heart." His eyes bore into yours, bluer than they had ever seemed before. Gazing through Castiel's borrowed form mere inches from your face. Still humming along, crooning the lyrics to you in his seductively deep voice. Old blue eyes has nothing on the fallen angel. One of Lucifer's hands tighten its hold around your waist as the other creeps up to tangle his fingers into your hair. His lips graze yours & you shudder gently into the sudden chill. Your eyes fluttered closed in anticipation of the warm tingling sensation you'd felt when Dean had kissed you. Just as suddenly as it had begun lucifer retreated. Your eyes pop open to find him glaring at you.  
'Oh god, did I think that out loud?' You tried to plead with him, tell him the kiss didn't matter. But every word just seemed to make him angrier. 'Please Lucifer, say something.'  
His stare venomous, like a snake eyeing its prey. His expression colder than his words. "You undressed for him."  
'Lucifer please! It was a stupid kiss!' You reached out for him.  
He slapped your hand away, his jaw tight with rage. "You let him touch you. You wanted him to."  
'I promise you. We kissed, he touched me. Then it was over, nothing happened.' You wanted him to stay, as wrong as it is you began to really like him.  
His tone making your blood run cold, your mind trying not to think of what he would do to you. "You're in love with Dean Winchester?"  
'What?' Lucifer's question was startling to say the least.  
"Admit it!"  
'He's my friend. Yes, Dean was my first crush. But it was nothing like... Whatever this is.'  
His expression changed, nothing worried you more than the unreadable look in his eye. "Nothing. This is nothing, it's merely for my amusement." He raised his hand & you flinched as he snapped his fingers & disappeared from the room.  
You began to fear for the safety of your friends. After all, this is the devil you are dealing with. You can't tell them what you know about who Cas really is, it could be dangerous for the brothers to confront him before the darkness was dealt with. So instead you decided to take a shower & change out of your returned batman jammies, hoping to somehow wash off the feeling you may have betrayed your friends & strayed from your path.

 

January 5th 2016

When you woke the next morning you sulked around the bunker. Putting on a cheerful face whenever the boys checked in to find what progress you had made in finding a way to vanquish the darkness.  
Sam snuck up on you in the library while you were reading a tome on biblical artifacts. "Are you ok (y/n)? You don't look so good."  
You looked up at him, putting on your best fake smile for a moment before letting it slip. You shook your head sullenly & went back to the thick tome sitting in front of you.  
"Research not going so well is it?" He guesses.  
Shrugging your shoulders in response you try your best not to think about Lucifer. If you do you just may cry, that would be to suspicious.  
Sam hands you your phone from beside your book with a thoughtful pat to your shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Before you could do much else your eyes slipped onto a particular item described in the book. Your eyes went wide as a perversion of a surprised squeak left your throat involuntarily. You'd chastise yourself for that later. You pointed excitedly & set off the panic alarm to notify Dean & Lucifer of your discovery. When they tumbled into the room you thrust the book into Lucifer's hands & pointed to Hand of God, artifacts listed in the book.  
"Oh yes, this will do nicely." Lucifer smiled at you with Castiel's shining eyes, he looks happy, maybe a bit impressed. He stands close to you & your heart begins to flutter, as he begins telling the boys how he believes they will defeat the darkness.

 

February 19th 2016

Things with Lucifer have never quite stopped being complicated. When the two of you are near the boys you may as well be a lamp in the corner. But when he happens upon you when you are alone, that is when the mixed signals occur either he's borderline flirting or he's treating you like crap.  
He walks into your room once you're done getting dressed. Looking at you with a smug predatory smile. "Don't you look like the prettiest little whore, where the fuck do you think you're going?"  
'Out.'  
He fixes you with a hard glare. "Excuse me."  
'I'm going out.' You won't look at him, you just want to walk past. 'Get out of my way Lucifer.'  
He backs his way further into your door way so you cannot leave. "I came here for a reason dumb ass. Your presence is required in the library, your little boyfriend is asking for you."  
You look up at his strange expression. 'What the fuck are you talking about?'  
"Don't act stupid. Sam wants you in the library, he says it's important. Are you fucking him & Dean now too?"  
'I don't care what either of you want, I'm going out.'  
"On second thought, I think it's my turn." He grabs onto your shoulder pushing you back into the room.  
'Lucifer, no.' You begin charging up an attack in panic. 'Please don't.'  
"If you're going to be spreading your legs all over the bunker when's it going to be my turn? Huh?"  
'I'm not sleeping with anyone! Especially not you!' You let go, blasting a wave of energy at him. He flies down the hall pinned to the wall across from your room. 'You hurt my feelings Lucifer, you can't just talk to someone like that.' As you took off down the hall towards the garage you heard him call out for you.  
"Wait, come on, just..." He huffs an exasperated breath. "I'm sorry, ok? But we need to head for the library. Sam's waiting for us, it'll be safer for you to stay with him while I'm gone."  
You turn to look at him, more than a little surprised at his words. 'Where are you going?'  
"I'm taking Dean to retrieve a hand of god from a submarine in nineteen fourth three." Then he gives you a cocky little smirk. "Could I have a kiss for luck before I go?"  
'In your dreams.' But then you wink at him as you drop him from the wall. 'If you come back I'll think about it.'

Cas returned as soon as Dean left soaking wet, he was not able to enter the submarine. "I lost it." You nudged his side hard. "Him, I lost him. I lost Dean."  
You pushed the buttons on your app as fast as possible. 'It's ok Cas, we'll get him back. Let's get you dried up.' You dragged him down the hall toward the bedrooms as Sam sprung into action trying to find a way to bring him back.  
As soon as the door to your room was shut Lucifer had you backed against it. "Can I have my kiss now?"  
You looked into his eyes searching for any indication of sincerity. 'What happened to you? Where is Dean?'  
He looks miffed by the change in conversation but honest never the less. "He made it onto the vessel, but it was warded against me."  
'Are you ok?'  
"Wait a second. Were you worried? About me?"  
A fire spread through your cheeks heating up your face. 'No, of course not.'  
He looks as though he got an idea that he finds entertaining. "I want to try something with you. But I need you to tell me you want it."  
Your breathing becomes labored. 'Anything Lucifer, yes.'  
"Are you sure? You don't look sure."  
You cup his cheek with your hand, looking into his eyes. 'Yes.'  
If you knew what was going to happen, you might have changed your mind. But you could not deny the feeling. This is your fate, this is right. Isn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer's left hand clenched onto your throat holding you still. With the scrape of stubble across your cheek his whispers in your ear. "Look at me." His other hand crept up your shirt, his fingers tickling their way up your stomach till he's caressing the material of your bra. He gently pinches your nipple & you gasp as your eyelids flutter closed. He growls "I said look at me!" Your eyes popped open in fear as his grip tightened on your throat slightly. "You will do what I tell you, or you will be punished. Do you understand me?"  
You try to nod, but you can't move your head. 'What are you going to do to me?'  
Lucifer's hand leaves your throat & he smiles at you, it's the type of smile you'd see on a kid on his birthday. "Anything I want. Remember?" The kisses he placed to your neck were marking his territory, leaving little bruises & bites over any piece of exposed flesh. His fingers hooked under the hem of your shirt & he looks into your eyes again. "Anything?"  
'Yes, please Lucifer. Yes.' Your heart was a flutter in your chest with nerves, you were sure that was all.  
His grace pins your arms to the door straight up over your head. He then proceeds to pull your shirt up & off without another word. He makes quick work of your bra, fumbling slightly at the clasp due to you being flush to the door. His hands massage your breasts & your nipples harden at the chill in his touch. You begin to whimper as his thumbs graze over your hardened nipples. "Oh, you like that do you?" You simply nod & bite your lip as he begins rolling them between his thumb & forefinger. He presses his chest to yours, grasping your hips as he kisses up your jaw to your waiting lips. He grinds his erection into your still clothed lap, as you're wondering what that feeling is Lucifer detaches his lips from your neck to give you a soft look. "You're a virgin? That's ok, I haven't done this either." He looks pleased, like he has unwrapped a wondrous gift.  
You were curious, you'd never seen much of sex. Other than what you accidentally overheard from Dean. 'What do we do? I don't know how to... Do that.'  
"I'll show you everything I know." He cups your cheek giving you a soft smile, but in a blink it is gone. "Dirty human, you are a lovely little slut aren't you?" He begins to undo your pants without haste shoving them down your thighs. "Tell me you consent!"  
'I... Yes, I do.' If you were honest with yourself he was scaring you, but it kinda turned you on.  
"You don't sound so sure. Say it! Tell me you consent. Tell me no & this all stops."  
'Yes.'  
Lucifer snaps at you. "Yes what?!"  
'Yes Lucifer, I consent. Please, I want to.'  
He smirks at you & points towards the bed. "Eager little bitch, get on the bed. Ass up."  
'Yes Lucifer.' You walked toward the foot of the bed, extending one knee to crawl up the mattress.  
"Slowly."  
'Yes Lucifer.' Crawling up the mattress slowly, your hips moving side to side, you could hear the rustle of fabric behind you. A warm tingle spread through your core knowing he was watching your every move. Once you were mid mattress you stopped.  
"Good, now lay on your stomach." You lay flat, your legs straight & your arms crossed in front acting as a pillow. Lucifer begins to crawl up your body, straddling your thighs before laying his chest down onto your back. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do it yet. I just want to feel you." He's laying on top of you, lightly thrusting against the back of your thighs, his hardness bumping into your cheeks for just a moment longer before he rights himself & works his hands into your shoulders. "You're so tense, you need to relax or this is really going to hurt." That statement of course does not help your nerves, but the gentle yet firm way he massages out the kinks in your shoulders & back definitely does. He works his way down your back, teasing at the top of your ass before he removes himself from your thighs. He grabs your bottle of lotion you keep on your desk & rubs it into your feet using the same pressure to work his way up your legs until he reaches your thighs. Here he takes his time, massaging your butt & thighs, never quite touching your moistening pussy.  
'Lucifer, please.' You beg as your breathing becomes labored & your heart thrums in your chest.  
"Please what?" He scolds. "What do you want me to do?"  
'I... I don't know, I need you.'  
"No. Human slut, you will wait." He walks away, placing the bottle of lotion back on your desk & wipes his hands on your comforter. The lotion drying on your legs is cooling your skin further adding to the trembling already started by Lucifers teasing. "You aren't ready yet."  
'I am, I promise.' You can't stop shaking. You don't know what he is going to do but that isn't a problem, the devil is rather unpredictable.  
"Spread your legs." You begin to slowly spread your thighs, before you get to far Lucifer commands you to stop. "That's enough, now don't move. Remember, I will punish you if you disobey me."  
'Yes Lucifer.' Your thighs are maybe only two inches apart, what can he do like this? You wonder.  
Lucifer settles between your knees, bending forward to massage your butt cheeks once more. His hands moving lower & lower, never quite getting to where you want him the most. Your insides heating up in anticipation as your whole body begins to quiver. You're not cold anymore, the more he touches you the more you feel as though you're going to burn straight through, reduced to nothing but ash & desire.  
He nibbles on your ear for a moment before breathing out "Do you trust me?"  
Before you could really think about it your answer tumbles out. 'Yes.' Just then his fingers stop rubbing your cheeks to slide a finger down the middle of your buttocks. He slides a moist finger around your hole forcing a small gasp out of your surprised lips. It feels good, although a little strange once the tip of Lucifer's finger breaches the tight muscle of your virgin backside. This isn't exactly how you pictured things were done but you weren't about to argue with this new sensation. Your heart pounding harder in your chest as he gently works you open. He begins to slowly slide another finger inside & a muffled pleased moan escapes you.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed, you can make any sounds you like. I don't think you sound strange & Sam can't hear you. I promise." He's beginning to sound as though he's straining to hold back & it's making the fires of your anticipation burn even brighter.  
As his second finger is settled he begins to twist & scissor them before introducing a third. Your thighs are starting to shake as you begin to beg as he relentlessly teases your ass. 'That feels so good. Please, Lucifer. I want more.'  
He begins to remove his fingers & as you're beginning to worry that you'd done something wrong he rubs his hands along your thighs. "Sssssh. It's ok, I'll give you what you need." Something larger than his finger begins to rub back & fourth along your hole before it slowly pushes in. It burns but it feels better than you could have imagined. Parts of your body are beginning to ache from the desire for some kind of release. He inches his way inside you release a big gasp & struggle for air as you realize you'd been holding your breath. You exhale loudly into a jagged moan as he begins to inch forward & the stretch slowly burns into pain. All you can think is more, please more. The pleasure is building to unknown heights as you burn hotter & hotter. Your breath quickens & your moans grow steadily louder until something within snaps & your pussy shudders in its emptiness, your ass holding Lucifer tightly as you cum for the first time.  
"You are the perfect little whore aren't you? Dirty human." He accentuates his words with a snap of his hips till his cock is fully seated inside you. How embarrassing, he wasn't even fully inside yet, Lucifer seemed to echo your thoughts. "I'm barely inside you & you cum all over me." His left hand comes up to curl around your throat, his right across your chest holding you close. "If you dare to cum with me in your ass again I will tie you up & leave you here for Sam & Dean to find. Are we clear?"  
'Oh god, not that... Please, I promise. I'll try, I'll be good.'  
His arms squeeze dangerously tight around you, you can just barely breathe. His voice sounds dangerous & gravely "Never. Say. That. Word. Again." He begins to move slowly, each drag of his hips a delicious torture. "You have me now. Don't you (y/n)?"  
You can already feel the pressure beginning to build, every bit of you tingling. 'Yes Lucifer. Yes, only you. I think... I'm gonna cum again. Please!' Can't breathe, hot all over... I'm going to burn alive. 'Don't stop.' Your whole body begins to shake & thrash as he suddenly stops moving, the exact opposite of what you want. 'No! No please! So close. Please Lucifer I'm begging you!'  
His voice sounds positively wrecked as he loosens his grip & you take a big gulp of sex charged air. "What did I say about you cuming again while I'm in your ass?" You begin to whine as you try to thrust back onto his cock. "No, no. You are going to wait until I want to move. I make the rules here, not you." It feels like forever until he moves once more, your orgasm has backed off & as if he could sense it he starts thrusting in earnest. The sounds of your flesh slapping together fills the room with the moans you can no longer hold back. His cock filling your ass swiftly as his balls bounce against your neglected pussy.  
The fire within burns impossibly brighter as you grow nearer to your orgasm once more. But before you can even begin to enjoy the tingle he stops, his hips flush with your ass. 'No! Please! Please don't stop!' He rubs his hand along your throat trying to calm you until you slowly realize you've been screaming. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.'  
His tone is rough but somewhat teasing as his hand that is still splayed over your chest twists your nipples. "Loud little cunt aren't you?"  
Panting you try your best to calm yourself, but you still burn from within. 'I'm sorry, I lost myself for a moment.'  
He kisses his way across your shoulders, licking at your sweat. "It's good, I like it." He licks at the shell of your ear before he whispers. "I was hoping you'd scream for me but I thought I'd have to hurt you a little more to do it." He proves his point with a snap of his hip, fanning the fires again as you climb nearer to the orgasm he's been denying you. He does this over & over, teasing & thrusting before he stops once more. You have lost count of how long you've been whimpering & begging him to let you cum.  
During his last slow thrust he slowly begins to remove himself from you. 'Please! Please!' He cock pops free of your ass & you begin to whine & writhe beneath him. 'No! Please! I need it!' Your brain is screaming all sorts of thoughts, unsure what is making it through to Lucifer. One harsh thrust & he's inside your ignored pussy. Screaming out at the harsh intrusion Lucifer thrusts in wildly & through the sudden pain your orgasm burst through setting everything ablaze. An absolute animalistic scream rips from your throat as Lucifer pushes past your barriers & seems to thrust into your very soul.  
He slides his hardness away from your throbbing pussy & flips you into your back as though you weighed nothing. "I want to see your face when I make you do that again." Your ears are ringing, it's to hot. Sweat is in your eyes you try to wipe some of it away to look up at Lucifer. When you finally look up you see a look reflected on Castiel's borrowed face that you're sure you imagined before he lines himself up again. He looks up into your eyes as you stare. "What?"  
Your trembling fingers reach up to grasp his forearms. 'Lucifer, I...'  
"Ssssssh. Don't think about that." He proceeds with his punishing pace effectively wiping all thoughts from your mind. A scream rips through your throat at a particularly strong orgasm your head falls forward then your jaw clamping shut as the wave of pleasure continues. That's the last thing you remember before your vision whited out & you heard Lucifer calling your name.


	11. Chapter 11

February 20th 2016

Slowly you become aware that you are warm & feeling safe. 'Did I fall asleep?' You groan at your soreness & roll into the figure that you sense nearby. 'Lucifer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out like that.' You pull open your eyes willing them to focus. But what you find yourself hanging onto is not what you pictured. 'Sam? Lucifer what the fuck!?' Sam is looking down at you silently as you back away from him. You realize belatedly in your panic that you are still naked merely covered by a thin blanket. 'Lucifer! You son of a bitch! Help me!'  
Sam speaks with a calm, slow tone as though you were a wounded dear. "(Y/n), take it easy. You're alright." He reaches an arm out for you, withdrawing it quickly with how fast you flinch. "Are you ok to talk? Where's your phone? What happened to you? Who... Who did this to you?"  
Your head tilts in confusion 'isn't it kinda obvious?' You think to yourself. You aren't sure what to tell him, if you tell him about Lucifer you're both done for. If you tell him it was anything else you'll be lying to the closest thing to family you've had sense you found your mother, & she's been dead for a hundred years. Suddenly the thought makes your eyes swell & your nose sting. Tears begin to fall as Sam wraps the blankets around you tightly.  
The bed dips slightly as he climbs atop to rest your head on his lap, petting your hair as the tears won't stop flowing. "It's ok, Castiel went to go get Dean back. Once he's back we're going to hunt down whoever did this to you. I promise you, he will pay for this."  
'Oh thank goodness, he doesn't know.' You grasp tightly on to the blankets & sit up as slowly as you can, wincing at the pain in your ass.  
You point at your closet & then to the door of your room hoping he'll get the message & go so you can dress yourself. "I won't look, I promise. You get dressed I'll turn my back, knock on the closet door when your ready. I'll make you something to eat while we wait for Dean & Cas to get back." You wait for him to turn away before limping towards the closet door. "I cleaned up your face. You uh... I think you bit a chunk out of him. You put up a good fight."  
'I bit him?' You think to yourself. 'Shit, he's going to be so mad at me. Not only did I pass out but I fucking bit him like a wild animal.' You open the closet, a vice grip on the sheets holding on as tight as you can. Pulling the cord to turn on the light you glance at yourself in the mirror on the inside of the door. A loud gasp surprises you as you note the deep bruises all over your arms & throat. "(Y/n)! Are you ok?" Sam spins around to see if you're alright, you don't react to him at all as you gently touch your neck.  
The large purple & red hand print Lucifer left for you makes it rather hard to swallow. Your neck & shoulders are covered in hickeys & bites, bruises & hand prints on your arms. A light sprinkling of tears spring fourth once again as your breathing stutters. 'Why? Why isn't he here? Does he regret it?' Forgetting Sam is in the room you gingerly unwrap the sheets & glance at the bruises that litter your body. Finger tips & handprints on your hips & thighs, more little bites throughout your chest & stomach. You're sure there are more on your back that you can't see. You slowly turn to see to glance at Sam, wide eyed in shock staring at your bruised body.  
You cover yourself quickly giving him a dark look. "I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry. What kind of monster could do this?" You growl at him pointing at the door. If he won't go you'll force him out. How dare he look! "Yes, sorry. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry." With his metaphorical tail between his legs he sulks out of the room.  
You quickly dress in baggy comfort & slip out of your room. Hopefully Lucifer will be back soon & you can discuss your displeasure at being left like this with Sam after your first time. Especially considering how sore you are currently feeling.  
Sam helps you down the hall & into the war room. He won't let you walk on your own, he has an arm around your waist as you limp along. As you reach the war room a bright light burst through the room, & just as suddenly Dean & Lucifer appear on the other side of the table. There eyes seem to widen simultaneously. Lucifer's mask of Castiel seems to slip. However it's Dean that speaks first as he tries to make his way across the room to you. "(Y/n), what happened!"  
Lucifer yells out in a rage. "Don't you touch her!" He storms past the table & the boys go flying across the room in separate directions. Once he reaches you his features soften marginally, his hands holding you firmly, keeping you upright. He whispers in your ear in a soothingly gravely tone. "Are you alright?"  
You stare at him in startled awe. 'Lucifer, why? Why did you do that?' You look over at the boys shocked & angered expressions. 'You just outed yourself. You have to run. Please, don't hurt them.'  
He smiles at you, brushing your hair off your forehead he laughs cockily sneering at the Winchesters. "Oh well, cats out of the bag. Sorry boys, I've gone & stolen you're little friend here. Save her if you think you can."  
You hear Dean yelling for you & as you look towards him he is running full speed for you but before he can make it the earth seems to stop spinning & you are transported elsewhere. Traveling has never made you quite this dizzy before, the room spins like a top & you fall back on your ass with a shout of pain. 'Lucifer, what are you doing? They are my friends, take me back!' You glance around to where he transported you to. 'Damn it Lucifer!' You glance around the unfamiliar room trying to find a clue as to where you are. The walls are bare, the furniture of a decrepit old office. You carefully stand & limp towards the door. 'Wait, I don't want to go out unprepared.' You think to yourself. Slowly turning the handle as to not make any noise you peak through the door as you crack it open. Nothing but an empty dusty hallway before you. You make an x in the dust in front of the room you just came from & start your journey to the left. Bracing yourself on the wall you limp towards the end of the hall to a set of double doors. They squeak slightly at opening noting a large spiral staircase & a small elevator. Wherever you are you seem to be on the bottom floor, however the map outside the elevators Indicate you are on the thirty seventh floor out of forty. You open the gate to the elevator glancing inside. You really don't want to walk up that many floors with the soreness in your mussels but you aren't sure just how safe the elevator is. You push the button to call the elevator to see if it is even still running. 'Lucifer, they'd better still be alive whenever I find you!' The elevator stops & you gingerly step inside. 'If this elevator kills me I'm going to haunt your ass.' You push the button for the first floor & sit gently on your ankles, to sore to sit flat on the floor. You try to even your breathing as the elevator descends at a snails pace. While you climb floor after floor your mind is spinning with every possible scenario of what could have happened for Lucifer to leave you once again. You're only hope is that the brothers still think he's Castiel, sadly that may be the only way you will see him again. But what about your friend? Don't you want Castiel back? You rest your head in your hands & take a deep breath as the elevator screeches to a hault. Slowly you pick your self up from the floor as the doors open. Sam & Dean are just on the other side, shotguns poised & ready.  
Dean lowers his first wrapping you in a tight hug. "Thank god, we thought... We didn't know what to think." The elevator groans at the added weight. "(Y/n), it wasn't Cas. That was Lucifer. Cas would never..."  
Sam interrupts with sad eyes. "We will get him back. We're just glad you're alive."  
'They don't know, that's why he left me here. So that they could find me.' With a heavy heart & stinging eyes you feel Dean pick you up to carry you down the hall.  
He places you down to sit on one of the unforgiving chairs in then war room. You wince audibly at the uncomfortable feeling. Your struck out of your thoughts by Dean's soothing voice. "It's alright, you aren't going to be alone. You're going to sleep in my room tonight."  
You're eyes widen in alarm. 'Oh no, Lucifer will not like this.' You shake your head & gingerly stand to move away from them both.  
As you're backing away Sam holds up his hands in surrender. "We just want to make sure he doesn't come back. We will all be there together, nothing will happen to you."  
The only thing you can think of is Lucifer coming back for you, finding you sleeping near the Winchester brothers & him killing them both to get to you. 'This can't be happening, I need to find a way out of this.' You bring your fingers together making motions with your thumbs. You need your phone, you need them to listen & stay away.  
Dean's head quarks to the side as he questions. "Did Lu... Did he take your phone?" He hands you his from his pocket & you open an empty text to Sam.  
You need to keep calm, your fingers tremble as you type & it's making many errors, thank goodness for autocorrect. Sam's phone pings & he reads the message aloud. 'I don't need you to watch me, I'm fine. My phone is charging in my room, I will text you if I need you.'  
Sam steps forward with his hands up. "(Y/n), you're shaking all over. You were attacked, you really shouldn't be alone right now."  
Dean's jaw flexes in anger. "If he touches you again, he will suffer. Archangel or not."  
You type out another message, pleading at them with your eyes as Sam reads it aloud for you. 'Please, I just want to be alone. I'm going to get a bath & get something to eat. Alone.'  
Dean perks up at the mention of food. "Great, I'll make you anything you want. Just name it."

You set Dean off to make your favorite spicy dish. It's your ultimate comfort food. Sam helped you get to the bathrooms & you promptly sent him off to get your soaps & towels. Your waiting for the tub to fill with hot water when he returns with your basket of toiletries, towels, pajamas, & your phone from the charger. Typing out your thanks you order him out of the room & lock the door before removing your sweats. You gingerly step towards the quickly fogging mirrors & turn at an angle, your neck straining beyond the hand shaped bruise to glance at the state of your back. There are bite marks & bruising along the back of your shoulders, more harsh hand prints on your legs. You slowly turn to get the whole picture, a deep blush forming on your cheeks as you revel at the memory on how each one was made. Shorty the mirror fogs to much to see your reflection & you climb into the bath. The heat of the water slowly working out the tension in your sore muscles & joints. Wishing beyond all hope & reason that there was a way to communicate with Lucifer, try to figure out what the hell he was thinking leaving you behind. You relax into the tub, going over everything that has happened sense you woke. Closing your eyes you try to calm your breathing & still your racing mind. Before you know it, you're asleep.

 

Floating.  
Cold.  
Alone.  
A vast empty ocean.  
So alone...

A voice in the void calls to you. "(Y/n), I'm sorry."  
'Who is that?' You ask.  
"You need to wake up."  
'Where are you? Who are you?' You look around, seeing only blackness.  
"You're going to die. Wake up!"  
'I don't... Who are you?!' Confused you try to move your limbs, but you can't.  
"This is my fault... It's all my fault." He cries. "You need to save yourself."  
'I'm dead?'  
"Soon."  
You hear another dull noise from far off. It gets steadily louder, almost like banging. 'Is someone knocking?' The voice from before fades away. A new voice taking its place. 'Why are they yelling? What do they want?' Hands grab you & pull you roughly. 'No, leave me alone.' A cold hard surface is where you lie now. 'No, please. I need the water.' Strange sensations on your face & chest. Harsh breaths & beats of your chest. 'So tired, let me sleep.'  
"Come on (y/n)! Stay with me kid!" Another harsh breath follows.  
'Dean?' With a gasp of air & harsh coughs you startle back to the land of the living. Dean kneeling over you. You open your eyes squinting in the harsh lights.  
Relief washes over his face. "Thought I'd lost you there kiddo! Welcome back!"  
You roll to your stomach violently coughing up water.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean grabbed your clothes & phone before wrapped you up in his large fluffy robe that was hanging nearby. He carried you down the hall to his room & gently placed you on his bed. "You... uh... get dressed. I'll be in the hall." He turned to walk out of the room before stopping & shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "You... He... I mean... I uh, I'll be right back." He exited the room before you heard him practically sprinting down the hall.  
You gently dressed in a loose shirt & a pair of sleep shorts you found. You stared down at your legs examining the patterns the marks & bruises left on your skin. To you they were beautiful, you just didn't want to share them.  
When Dean returned he practically shoves Sam ahead of him & stands awkwardly at the open door trying unsuccessfully to not stare at your legs as you sit & hug your knees.  
The brothers share a look that seems to hold an entire conversation at a glance.  
You hold your phone tightly in your left hand as you nervously wait for the inevitable argument you know is coming.  
Sam's expressions are all over the place, he looks sad one moment, then thoughtful, nervous, puzzled, angry. Once he finally does speak it takes you by surprise, you practically jump off the bed & wince at the pain discomfort in your muscles & lower areas. "Ok, I'm just going to come out & say this." He winces when he sees the discomfort in your face. "Sorry." He clears his throat & speaks in a softer tone. "Did you know? Um, let me rephrase that. Lucifer seemed, interested in you, did he..." Sam makes an awkward gesture to the bruises on your legs & arms. "Do that?"  
You turn your head as you'd seen Castiel do many times before when he was confused. You understood what he meant, you just weren't sure how much he knew. You gave your virginity to Lucifer, you really dreaded talking about it with them. They just wouldn't understand.  
That's when Dean decides to finally speak up. "D-did he beat you? Did he-he, uh. Do more than that?" He clears his throat & rubs his hands over his face like you've seen him do when he's nervous, upset, or uncomfortable. "Cause it looks like he... Look, nobody is going to judge you & it's not you're fault. Just type out the word. Just one word & we will understand. We will make this right." He stares at you expectantly as you just look down at your knees. "Come on kid, give me the word."  
You unlock your phone, your app already open. 'No.'  
Both brothers are talking over eachother much louder than before. They want information, they are upset & looking for unjust revenge. They say a few words you've never heard, but you did understand the word assault.  
Sam takes a breath, adjusting his hair he tries to take a calmer approach. "(Y/n), we know he hurt you, there is no question on how unbelievably wrong it was for him to touch you. We just want to know so we can help you."  
You type out 'No' once again then rethinking you delete it & start over. They'll want something else or they won't leave you alone. 'I'm tired, I want sleep. I want my own room. Please get out.' As an after thought you add. 'Thank you for the concern, I appreciate it. But I don't need a babysitter.'  
Sam sits on the bed nearby, disarming boyish smile in place. "We don't mean to hover, we're just trying to help. We're family. Ok?" He pauses to give you those annoying puppy dog eyes. "We don't give up on family."  
All you can think is 'Damnit Winchester!' You roll your eyes & nod your head effectively giving in.  
Dean pipes up excitedly at their victory. "Great! I call half the bed, it's mine anyway." He attempts to lift half the covers to crawl inside. You grab is wrist & shake your head slowly. Thankfully he gets the message & lays out on top of the blankets. Sam camps out in a chair he brought in from the library, his long legs propped up onto the mattress like an ottoman.  
Turning your back to Dean you warily cover your body in cool sheets that smell just like him. It reminds you of the first few weeks you spent with them. Waking up next to one of them, had been a startling experience but it was so nice to be warm. As you're lying awake you begin to hear steady breathing from behind you & at the foot of the bed. Listening to Dean's soft snores lull you to sleep with his warmth at your back.

"(Y/n), bad girl. I leave you for just a few hours & you jump into the arms of a Winchester."  
Dreaming, I must be dreaming. There is no way Lucifer is here right now. 'You left me here, I had no choice. They won't leave me like you did.'  
You can see him now, Castiel slowly comes into view. "I left you in safety. Coming with me now would not be best for you. But I will be back."  
Suddenly you are looking down at yourself in Dean's bed. He has one arm wrapped protectively around you as you both sleep. Sam looks quite uncomfortable in his chair, still fully dressed.   
"Im sorry about the tub, I didn't know you were in there, I almost killed you. I will protect you, I promise. That Dean. He isn't as good as you think he is, he can't provide for you like I can." You look over at him in shock. 'Are you seriously jealous right now? I'm sleeping! I used to have a crush on Dean, I'll admit that. But I don't anymore.' You can't help it, when Dean shifts & snuggles deeper into your shoulder you blush a little.  
Lucifer growls low in his throat. "I'll show you then, I'll show you who he really is."  
Lucifer grabs your wrist harshly & before you could blink you are looking into a memory that isn't yours. You're gazing down at Dean. He's on his knees, vacant expression, covered in blood & surrounded by bodies.  
"This is the man you admire, this flawed human. He butchered these men, he ripped them apart. They were not demons or monsters, they were people."  
You reached out to touch his shoulder but you went right through it. 'He looks so sad.'  
Behind you Lucifer sounds irritated to say the least. "This doesn't bother you?"  
You turn to give him a smile. 'Am I supposed to be upset about you being the devil? You're being a bit of a hypocrite aren't you?'  
The memory fades away, replaced with a painfully familiar one. You're running from Dean, he's a demon. It skips ahead slightly & you wince & burry your head into Castiel's trench coat as Dean beats you unconscious. Only he doesn't stop, he starts growing in anger, beating you harder. You hear the sickening sound of bones cracking until the real Castiel comes to pry him away from your limp, dead looking bloody body.  
Lucifer holds you steady, making you look at what Dean had done. "How about now? Do you love him now?"  
'I'm relieved.'  
"What?!" Lucifer's eyes look fiery in his irritation.  
'I know that they told me he didn't. But I really thought he'd attacked me when I was unconscious.' You breathed a sigh of relief as you watched the memory of the real Castiel healing your injuries.  
You look up at Lucifer's annoyed face as he grumbles his displeasure. 'Thank you, I needed to see this.'  
Lucifer takes a moment to think, his eyes squinting adorably. "I've got it, how about this?" He snaps his fingers before being transported into another memory. Dean is sitting in the bunker kitchen with Sam. They are just talking & drinking beer, nothing out of the ordinary, you see this a few times a week.  
Dean is sitting there peeling the label off his bottle not looking Sam in the eye as he talks. "I think we've been down here to long."  
Sam takes a swig of his beer, pausing to lick the moisture off his lip before responding. "You want to go on another hunt? I'm not sure if we should go again so soon, (y/n) just got back."  
Dean sighs & slumps back in his chair, still avoiding eye contact. "That's why I think we should go."  
Sam squints at him but doesn't respond.  
Dean guzzles his beer before speaking again. "Dude you know why."  
"Is it the dreams again?" Sam responds sympathetically.  
Dean looks anywhere instead of straight ahead. "It's getting worse." He pinches the bridge of his nose & clamps his eyes shut tightly. "Every fucking time I close my eyes." He shakes his head, never quite looking at his brother. "I can't get her out of my head."  
Sam levels his features into a serious expression like you've never seen. "Dean this has to stop! She's a child!"  
"I know. I know! I'm trying! You should have seen what she was wearing the other day!" He shifts in his seat adjusting himself in his discomfort. "God damn it!" Finally he looks at his brother. "You've got to help me. I can't do this anymore Sammy, she keeps walking around in my shirts. Wearing those tiny little shorts. I saw her walking back from the showers the other day, had to lock myself in my room for an hour."  
Sam sours his expression. "Dude, that's disgusting. She's not even eighteen." Lucifer ends the memory & triumphantly crosses his arms over his chest. "See? I told you."  
'I still don't see how what you did & what he thinks about are any different.'  
His smile falls & he stands a little less straighter. "You've got to be kidding me." He pauses & scratches his jaw in thought. His tongue sticking out while he fidgets in a surprisingly human way. "Alright, I didn't want to show you this. You leave me no choice."  
Grabbing Lucifer by his coat you look up into his borrowed blue eyes. 'Lucifer, it doesn't matter what you show me. I already chose you.'  
He scoffs & wraps his arms around you. "You may change your mind sooner than you think."  
'Alright you insecure baby, what did you want to show me?'  
He looks down at you with his eyebrow raised. "I'll ignore that for now, but you're going to get it later."  
You look behind you as your hear a familiar voice. 'Oh Lucifer. Really? Another one? Who's he going to kill this time?' You look behind you to find him sitting at a bar ordering a whiskey & a beer. 'Seriously? What is this? You're going to be talking about his...' Before you could finish you noticed a familiar face from across the room. Your jaw ajar you watched as Dean made eyes at your mother. 'Oh my god!'  
"Careful." Lucifer growled in your ear. "I'm gonna have to break you of that."  
To entranced to notice how Lucifer flinched when you said his fathers name. You were to busy watching your mother flipping her hair & batting her eyelashes at Dean. Your jaw hit the floor as you heard your mother brazenly suggest that they should find somewhere more suitable to talk. 'Dean is my father?!'  
You're jolted awake from Lucifer's sleeping vision blinking owlishly as Sam & Dean stir awake by your sudden surprised outburst.  
Dean reached out to attempt to comfort a nightmare & found you staining at him like he was a different person. "What? What's wrong?" He rubs his mouth to remove any possible drool. "Do I have something on my face?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Im sorry, what? You think I'm your d-dad?! No. No no no." Dean chuckles like it's the best joke he's heard in years. "No! It's not possible! He's lying, Lucifer is literally the prince of lies."  
Sam shrugs. "Actually he's normally pretty honest. The only time Lucifer ever lied to me is when he was a hallucination."  
Dean points at his brother accusingly. "Not helping Sammy!"  
"What else did Lucifer show you?" Sam asks curiously. "When he'd possessed me he took me on a memory tour. Each had a particular message he was trying to get across."  
You glanced at Dean briefly. You were embarrassed for him & for yourself. 'I won't wear your shirts anymore. But I'm going to wear what I want to & you're going to have to deal with that.'  
Sam's eyes widened in alarm & Dean inhaled so deeply in his shock & embarrassment that he spiraled into a hacking cough.  
"I'm an uncle. How do you like that? Huh." Sam mused to himself & slumped back into his chair at the foot of the bed.  
Dean groaned & punched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Oh my god, I felt up my daughter."  
Sam turned to him wide eyed & bitch faced. "I'm sorry, you what!?"  
You jotted down another text before settling back into the covers. 'I'm still rather tired. Goodnight.'  
Sam interrupted & grabbed onto the covers to keep your attention. "Hang on, groping aside, if Lucifer is coming to you. He's obviously taken an interest. We need to find out what he wants from her so we can stop this." He steels his expression as he locks eyes with his brother then over to you. "I'm sorry, but he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."  
Dean looks off as though somber in memory. "Does he want her to be his vessel? It has to be within the family bloodlines right Sammy? He can't have you so he's going after her?"  
Dean grabs onto your shoulder, wincing as he sees you flinch as he grasps another bruise. "He asked you to say yes didn't he?"  
Not sure what to say you wring the sheet edge with your hands, deciding on the truth you nod your head. After all, Lucifer was adamant that I give my consent.  
"You said no so he beat you?" Sam guesses.  
You look up in alarm shaking your head. Of course you would say yes, who wouldn't?  
Dean looks more confused than he has all night. "Come on Sammy she doesn't talk. Lucifer wasn't counting on that, probably thought she was holding out."  
You laid your head down on the pillow closing your eyes signaling the end of the conversation. After all, how could they possibly understand.

 

February 21st 2016

You woke up alone in Dean's bed, the chair Sam slept in placed back under the desk where it belonged. Thanking the universe for the moment of piece you quietly crept out of bed & down the hall to your room only to find it locked. 'Fuck!' You took your phone out of the pocket of your tiny sleep shorts & shot a text to Dean. 'Unlock my room now or I will walk around like this all day.' You shot a displeased picture of you in you itybitty pajamas & sent it as well.  
Dean arrived shortly to let you into your room, everything was all over the floor like they had tossed through your possessions looking for clues. You shot Dean a dirty look & he fixed his eyes to the floor in shamed confirmation. 'Thanks Daddy.' Your text teased. His eyes sprung wide, turned & sprinted down the hall without a word. 'That was weird.' You thought. You entered your room looking for clothes that would be comfortable to wear over your sore muscles.  
"Good morning." A voice behind you startled you. You jumped & turned to find Castiel blushing at you.  
'Good morning Lucifer.' Your thoughts softened, wondering why he seemed so shy.  
He shifted from foot to foot looking at your bare legs & neck. "A-are you uncomfortable? I mean. Uh, d-did I hurt you?"  
'Hurt me?' The memory of purple & black bruises all over your body gave you an idea of what he meant. He wants to know if you are in pain, he looks like he did something wrong. 'No! Lucifer, I liked it!'  
He looks up from your bruised skin to gaze into your eyes, looking for any hint of a lie. "You aren't hurt? You're sure?"  
You laugh at his adorable puppy eyes. 'No, of course not. I'm a bit sore in some places, but I'm great.' Before you could suppress it the thought came. 'What hurt was missing you.'  
Lucifer grinned cockily at the admission. "You missed me?"  
You scoffed & turned to find some clothes once again. 'Oh shut up.'  
"That's alright, I kinda missed you too."  
You stared at him with a bitch face that could only rival Sam's. 'Kinda? Really? You can't even admit that you miss me? You are such an ass.'  
He stumbled as he tried backtrack. "W-well, I uh."  
'Don't strain yourself Lucifer. What the hell are you doing here anyway? What if they catch you?'  
Lucifer looked into your eyes as he moved closer. "I needed to see you, finish what we started."  
Your head tilted, eyebrows scrunched. 'Finish? Finish what?'  
His arms grabbed your hips lightly as to not disturb your bruises. "Please, say yes. I need you to say yes."  
You blinked up at him in confusion. 'Yes to what?'  
Lucifer's hand slid up to hold your right jaw, his thumb caressing your cheek. "Please."  
You reached up on your tip toes, meeting him half way. 'Yes.'  
Your lips met roughly & somewhat uncoordinated taking your breath away before trailing his lips down your neck. "I missed you so much (y/n)." He hummed into your shoulder as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "I wanna pickup where we left off. I've got to get you worked up again, build you back up to where I am." Lucifer rips your shorts down your thighs & pulls your shirt over your head. "I've been ready to cum sense last night."  
You hurriedly helped him undress. 'You didn't? Cum?'  
His eyes meet yours. "You passed out, I would never try to continue like that. It's disgusting."  
You pulled down your panties, taking Lucifer's cock in hand. Looking down you realized it's the first time you've seen it. You'd seen one briefly before on television at the pawnshop so you weren't completely shocked, but it wasn't exactly what you'd expected.  
A low growl rumbled deep in his chest as he grabbed your wrist to delay his orgasm. "No, no. None of that, were working on you. I'm ready to burst."  
All of a sudden his hands were everywhere, somewhat less coordinated than the night before but never rushing. They caressed, fondled, pinched, & scratched practically every inch. Lucifer's tongue not far behind, lapping at every mark he'd made before. He spent a lot of time & attention on your neck yet again making it hard to breathe. You were getting wetter by the moment, as Lucifer's attentions switched to your needy nipples. He lavished one with his tongue, nibbling with his teeth as he pinched & rolled the other. His left hand wandered down to your ass, slowly petting your hole that he'd abused the other night. You expected him to push a finger in like he had last night only to feel a warm tingle. Then there was no more discomfort, no pain, nothing. His hand moved on, petting your hip.  
'L-Lucifer, please. Don't.' You managed through your arousal.  
He stopped, everything stopped as he looked up into your eyes. "Have you changed your mind?"  
Catching your breath your mind slowly supplied. 'Don't take them away.'  
Lucifer devoured you, biting at each nipple, hands gripping a little harder. "You are perfect." Landing a particularly hard bite just above your hip bone. "I'm going to keep you marked up..." A slightly lighter one on your thigh. "Everyday of your life." He sucked into the bite on your thigh, then nibbled up the opposite leg leaving you a panting mess on the sheets of your bed. 'How'd I get onto the bed?'  
Lucifer hushed you as he nibbled & licked up your body. His cock rubbed your pussy lips & you bucked your hips up unconsciously looking for friction. 'Please, Lucifer. Please. Yes Lucifer, please.' Your thoughts were beginning to jumble together.  
Lucifer chuckled into your neck, you can feel his smile widening as your brain is unable to stop pleading. Then you feel a sharp pain as his teeth latch into your shoulder. You groan loudly in pleasure & agony as he clamps his jaws down tightly. Positioning himself Lucifer enters your aching wet sex slowly. Much slower than he had the first time, & very in contrast to what he was doing to your neck. The only thing you could do to try to stave off the burning in your body was shiver & quake beneath him. A steady chant of 'Yes' & 'Please' shouting off in your head uncontrollably.  
Lucifer continued his tediously slow pace as your body burned uncontrollably, you wrapped your legs around his waist attempting to spur him on to a faster pace. All that managed to do was move him away from your neck as he grinned down at you. Devilish is the only word you could think of to describe the smirk that crossed his swollen spit slick lips. "I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work."  
His hands wandered down to pinch & fondle your nipples as your brain began to loose its ability to form words. 'I-I-I huh? Oh! Yes Lucifer! There!'  
He chuckled as he knew he grazed your g-spot twice before changing his angle making you whine in disappointment. "You want to cum already don't you."  
'Please. Please. Please, yes. Lucifer, please let me cum!'  
He laughs trying to cover your mouth as your moans grow steadily louder. "You need to be more quiet or they are going to find us." He picks up the pace a little, snapping his hips forward. "Do you want them to see you coming apart on my cock? Dirty human slut, flip over!" Lucifer man handles you onto your stomach & forces himself back inside your eager pussy. Your starting to clench down on him tightly as your walls flutter. "Not yet, almost."  
You're being left a whining, whimpering, moaning mess as tears start to prickle your eyes. Before you could begin to ask him why he glides up against your g-spot again. You yell out, Lucifer's movements starting to shutter as you burn hot once again. Your vary blood feels as though it's about to boil & you shove your face into your pillow hard. 'Please!'  
Lucifer's angle changes as he slams into your g-spot repeatedly, gripping your hips so tightly you feel as though your bones will bruise. It's hot, so hot. All will snaps as you feel Lucifer's hand grip the back of your head pushing you down as you cum. You barely hear the noises going on around you. You fall forward, gasping for breath. Everything is still hot, your consciousness fading.  
'Screaming? Was I screaming?'  
Your eyes crack open before blackness takes you. 'Fire, everywhere. Everything is on fire. Sam? Dean? Shit, I was screaming.'  
"(Y/n), no!" You heard Dean yell as you passed out, flames taking over the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Conscious, yet shrouded in blackness you hear Dean yell out. "Get away from her!"  
Sam scream out. "Lucifer no! (Y/n)!" Your head lulls to the side as Lucifer shifts your limp, tired body toward the voices that you're sure a merely a dream. You feel a warm coppery liquid fill your mouth as you reflexively swallow around it.  
Lucifer just laughs & grips you tighter, his hand squeezing your throat as his hips stiffen & his cock throb inside your pussy. "You are to late, it's already done."  
So tired you can't move, can't even open your eyes. But very much aware of the sensations as your pussy clenches him greedily. The room is very hot & the voices are being very loud.  
Dean booms from the door way. "Get your damn hands off my daughter! I'll fucking kill you!"  
Lucifer hugs you tightly, still connected as you feel him pump inside you once again. "Oh no. No, no. She asked for this, she begged me." You felt him lick the shell of your ear before whispering softly to only you. "I'm so sorry love." Then posturing once again in his macho display. "Begged me on her little hands in knees, with her little whore mouth wrapped around my cock."  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Dean growled out, it boomed through the room.  
Sam yelled out. "Dean no! The fire!"   
'Fire? What fire?' You wondered. You sleepily cracked one eye open just as you were both engulfed in flames. 'Not a dream! Lucifer what the hell?!'  
Lucifer shifts you to face him. "You need to choose! Do it now! You can stay here or you can come with me." His hands cup your face, his thumbs wiping away tears you hadn't realized were falling. "But if you choose me, you may never see them again. It will hurt, but I'll understand... You should choose your family."  
You wrapped your arms around him tightly as your possessions burned around you. The flames licked your skin as your fingers curled in Lucifer's hair. 'I want both. Stay. I'll make them understand.'  
Lucifer hugs you tightly, his cock already beginning to restiffen. "Im the devil. Remember? They could never understand what I feel for you."  
You look up at him, his eyes seeming a bit far off. 'What you feel for me? What? What did you mean when you told Dean that it was to late?'  
His eyes widen as they focus on yours. His voice stammers around his words. "I-I meant... He, uh, -couldn't have you for himself?"   
You glare at him as he seemed satisfied in his lie. 'Don't lie to me Lucifer! What did you do?!'  
The heavy sound of fire extinguishers interrupted & filled the room along with the white foam they hold inside.  
You looked towards the sound & heard Dean call out. "(Y/n)! Sammy she's alive!"  
You looked back towards Lucifer but he was gone. He left you. Again. In your anger you squeezed your hands & eyes tightly shut & screamed loudly, fire bursting through your vanes & throughout the room until you slumped forward, knocked unconscious.

Slowly you come to, an ache in your neck from it laying on your shoulder. You winced as you corrected your head, it creaking slightly as you moved your head from side to side. A particularly painful ache on the back of your head.  
"She's awake." You hear Dean hiss at his brother.  
Your eyes fly open. You groan in exasperation, you're tied to the chair in the dungeon. Great.  
"(Y/n)? How are you feeling?" Sam asks, he's got his puppy dog eyes boring into your soul again. This was really getting old.  
Bitch face in place you roll your eyes lulling your head back. In doing so your graced with a small crack & you sigh in satisfaction.  
"You lied to me!" Dean boomed. "Who are you really? What are you?!" He's shaking your shoulders looking for answers you cannot give freely. You flex your fingers, your arms tied to the chair.   
"Dean, she can't talk." Sam sighs softly, looking at you just as skeptically.  
Dean turns away from you, talking to his brother like you are no longer in the room. "How do we really know that? She pops in & out of our lives over the span of two years. But what do we really know about her?"  
Sam shakes his head, his hair bounces on his shoulders as he does. "She's not possessed, she's not a shifter..."  
Dean interrupts. "She's a witch, that's what she is!" He finally looks at you, really looks. Like he's looking for any features you could have possibly gotten from him. "Why did you do it? You sold your soul to the demon didn't you? Was it Lucifer? Your a Winchester, you must have sold your soul!" For the first time sense he was a demon you were afraid he was going to hit you. He just had that look in his eye.  
You shook your head, looking down at your hands. Doubtful they will untie you, but you need your hands to communicate.  
Dean opened his mouth to speak, Sam quickly interrupting. "I'm sorry we can't untie you."  
You groaned in displeasure rolling your eyes. Trying with everything you have to try to communicate. You only know six words of sign language & don't have access to a phone. You're really hungry & need to try to explain. Opening & closing your hands repeatedly to trying to draw attention, moving your thumbs in circles. Hopefully they'll give you a phone.

They denied you your phone, demanding your password so they can see what you were messaging to Lucifer, which of course gave no results. He can read your mind, you never needed to message him.  
They planned to keep you in the chair overnight! How ridiculous! They'd taken your necklace before you woke up & you didn't have a way to contact them. You were hungry & you had to use the bathroom. The longer they left you there alone in just one of Sam's white under shirts the angrier you got. Before you knew what was going on you smelled smoke.  
The ropes slowly burned away, & you freed your arms & legs. Sadly a side effect of this new incendiary ability of yours was that the chair and t-shirt also burned. 'Great, now you've got to run around the bunker naked. That'll go over well with the boys... You know what? Fuck em!'  
You walked to your room finding your door charred & knocked off its hinges. Everything inside was completely destroyed by the fire. It wasn't a dream, they saw you, with Lucifer. 'Lucifer was inside me, they saw. They saw everything.' Your face hot in embarrassment you ran to the bathroom to finally pee.   
You had more sense than to try the bedrooms. After all, you had no idea what time it was. One of the main downsides of living underground. You made as little noise as possible, grabbing Dean's robe off the bathroom door as you left. As you were rounding the corner close to the kitchen you smelled something awful, it made your nose burn. The burn shot up your throat & you made a mad dash for the bathroom hurling violently into the toilet. The smell was getting closer, you couldn't stop vomiting. You got a particularly good whiff of the smell & looked towards the door to see a very confused Dean with some sort of sandwich. You tried your best to hold your nose & shoo him away.  
He stood there gaping at you from the door. "How the fuck did you get out?" He shook the sandwich in your direction prompting another violent reaction from your stomach. He walked into the bathroom, gently rubbing your back. Murmuring soothingly that you would be alright through a mouthful of sandwich, although he didn't look so sure. You carefully tossed out his sandwich, a burst of energy tossing it out of the bathroom & slamming the door hard.  
Dean sighed in exasperation. He shook his head sadly. "Are you feeling ok?"  
You shrugged, flushing the toilet & getting up to the sink. You rinsed your mouth & grabbed your toothbrush, handing Dean his before he opened his mouth yet again & you got another dose of the offending smell. You both brushed in silence, awkwardly avoiding eachother's reflection. A loud gurgle of your stomach interrupted the peaceful moment.  
"Hungry?" He finally asked.  
You nodded, shoving your hands into the robes fuzzy pockets.  
"Alright, you wait here. I'll get rid of the fried bologna." Your nose crinkled at the description. "Wait a few minutes then meet me in the... Uh, never mind, just go to my room."  
You nodded in response slowly walking out of the bathroom & heading towards Dean's bedroom, thankfully you wouldn't have to pass the kitchen on your way.

When Dean arrived he passed you a peanutbutter & jelly sandwich. You sniffed it carefully before taking a careful bite. Approving of the taste you quickly devoured it.  
He cleared his throat & you looked up at him sheepishly around a large mouthful. "How long?" He asked.  
You squinted at him in puzzlement your head tilted to the side.  
He looked uncomfortable. "How long have you been sneaking around with Lucifer. & how long have you been a blood addict?"  
You paused chewing, eyes opening wide. 'A what?!' You tried asking him with your gestures but nothing was getting through.  
"I saw him, he cut his arm open. You drank it. Then in the bathroom with the garbage can. How long have you been doing that?"  
You pointed at your mouth trying to indicate what he says he saw. Shaking your head profusely. Then you gestured as though you moved something holding up three fingers. Your mother taught you, she taught you a few useful tricks to protect yourself.  
"Three weeks?" You shook your head pointing up. "Three months?" You pointed up again. "Three years!?" You nodded in conformation. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?!"  
Without a way to communicate all you could do was shake your head solemnly. 'You hate witches. I guess that's what I am.'


	15. Chapter 15

Dean gave you his bed for the night, he opted to sleep on a few blankets on the floor. Laying in silence in the darkness of his room your thoughts start to eat at you. Lucifer abandoned you. Again. Sam doesn't trust you, Dean hates you. Little sniffling noises you try to smother down choke out as tears moisten your pillow.  
"Why are you crying?" Dean asks from his make shift sleeping bag on the floor.  
You grabbed your new phone Dean provided & squinted at the screen through the blurry tears. 'I'm sorry.'  
You hear Dean groan as he shifts to face the bed. "Why are you sorry?"  
'This is my fault.' You wiped your eyes with the sleeves of Dean's borrowed flannel. You'd sworn to both Lucifer & Dean not to wear them again, but everything you own is destroyed.  
"Stop. Right now. You didn't do anything wrong." He sounds so sure, he thinks you're a good kid.  
Your hands shake, you can barely make out the words as you type them. 'I said yes.'  
He shot up & looked at you, if you hadn't had your back to him you would have chickened out. "You what?"  
'I said yes to Lucifer.'  
His large hand cupped your shoulder to turn you towards him, you resisted but turned none the less. "It doesn't matter, he made you do it. He'll do anything to gain a vessel."  
You shook your head. 'That's not what he wanted. I said yes, I wanted him to.'  
His voice raised slightly. "You're sixteen! Wether you said yes or not it's wrong!" He paused & looked down at you, nudging your chin up to look him in the eye. "I know you had to grow up really fast, I wasn't there for you. But I'm here now, & nothing you could say or do will make me leave you. Ever." You tried to hide away under the blankets, pulling them up over your head but he wouldn't let you. He grasped them tightly, keeping them mid waist. "(Y/n), what aren't you telling me?"  
You brought your sleeve covered hands up to your face, crying into the material. You rolled away clutching onto a pillow, crying heavily into the comfort of Dean's smell until you fell asleep.

"You've been a bad, bad girl (y/n)." He kissed a sloppy trail down your spine, nibbling at your buttocks before roughly spanking the other cheek.  
You moan in pleasure, bringing your thighs together attempting to gain a little friction. 'More, please... So good.'  
Lucifer hums in approval swinging his hand down onto the next cheek making you jump & wiggle about even more.

"(Y/n), come on, time for breakfast." Dean calls from somewhere nearby.  
'What?' Panting, you eagerly wait for the next smack of Lucifer's palm, squeezing your thighs together with a low hum. Your quickly moistening pussy tingling in anticipation.  
"(Y/n)?" Dean sounds close, & rather uncomfortable.  
Your eyes flutter open & you raise your head looking for Lucifer, finding a blushing Dean instead.  
Reality crashing down with the realization of the noises you must have been making. You groan & burry yourself into the covers, making sure they are covering you completely. Your stomach growls loudly in protest of not being regularly fed. Groaning again in embarrassment you slowly crawl out of bed making sure your lower half is covered before you make your way to the bathroom scratching at your neck as you go.

After relieving yourself you stop at the sink to brush your teeth. Your bruises already slowly fading, a beautiful mix of purples, reds, & yellows dance across your skin. Grabbing your brush you add your usual paste to the bristles before resuming your usual routine. Sam enters the bathroom, his hair a shaggy mess. He stops for a moment & nodding his head in acknowledgment of you being near. You bring your hand up in a small wave, keeping your head down. You rush out of the bathroom & head towards the kitchen.  
Dean places a plate on the table for you. Eggs, bacon, toast, & orange slices. 'Thank you Dean.'  
He smiles warmly. "No problem. I, uh. Wanted to talk to you about something."  
You were to busy eating to acknowledge his statement. As he placed a large glass of orange juice next to you.  
"Slow down kid, you've got to come up for air sometime." You sheepishly dropped your fork for a moment & took a sip of juice. "I haven't seen you eat like that sense we first picked you up."   
You picked up your phone, worried about where the conversation might be going. 'What did you want to talk about?'  
Dean sat across from you, grasping his coffee cup with both hands. "The, uh, blood drinking comes with some side effects. What I'm trying to get at is, this is not a road you want to go down. Getting him off the shit was harder than you can possibly imagine. What ever you're doing this for, it's just not worth it."  
Your eyebrows draw together as you type. 'I didn't drink any blood & I feel fine.'  
"But you did, I saw him put it in your mouth. & last night with the bologna, that could have been a withdrawal symptom."  
You thought for a moment before responding. 'Are there any other ways we can test this?' You were going to regret asking that question.


	16. Chapter 16

You found yourself in the library with an angry looking Sam to your left & a concerned Dean to your right.  
Sam was trying very hard to stay calm, but he looked completely furious. Talking to you as though you were a child. "You're going to get the shakes, hallucinations, pain like you wouldn't believe... I know you feel powerful now, but you're going to be in some serious pain... Soon."  
You just looked straight ahead, you didn't dare look at them in the eye. 'Please, just drop it. I'm not a blood junkie.'  
Sam started to get even more heated, Dean told him to reel it in so he took a few breaths before continuing. "We are just trying to help you. We don't give up on family. Ever... How long have you been using? Lucifer hasn't even been out of the cage long so who is it?'  
You tried your best to stay calm, bringing your legs up onto the chair to cross in front of you. 'I don't need blood to do what I do, I'm not like you.'  
"Why can't you just admit it! If I have to lock you up to detox you like Dean did for me I will!" Sam's face was bright red, you'd never seen him loose it before.  
Dean started yelling at Sam for yelling at you, Sam was screaming back. Everything was falling apart. You hit the panic alarm on your text app & they both turned to look at you. 'Shut up & listen. I'll tell you everything. But when I do I have to leave. Understand?'  
Dean attempted to stand from his chair, you forced him back down with the slightest motion on your hand. "You can't leave (y/n), I want you to stay."  
'Please, stop talking. I can make you, but I don't want to manipulate you like that. Yes I'm holding in your chairs, but that is for my safety & yours.' You waited until they were done trying to escape their chairs & fell silent, finally allowing you to explain yourself.

'First I'll say no, I don't particularly consider myself a witch. My mother did, she taught me what I needed to know to survive. I found her with my necklace, it allows me to travel through time. I lived with her for three years as a housemaid in the eighteen hundreds, & in that time she has made me strong enough to do what I must. She taught me to better travel through time, although I'm still not fantastic at it. I can move things with my mind, right now I'm using that to keep you both still. I can also create fire, although it has been getting away from me lately, I'm trying to reel that in & I promise not to hurt either of you. Im sorry I burned my room down, I didn't mean to, I lost control. I'm learning teleportation, I've had a few snags here & there but I think I'm getting better. Thank you for your concern on how I've been looking for the past few days with all the bruises but really, I'm fine.' You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves as you effectively tried to rip off the bandaid & come clean. 'Lucifer would never hurt me, I asked for this. I love him.'

You closed your eyes as you hit send. The truth was out, it hurt but it felt freeing. As soon as the words were done you teleported out of the room. Leaving the bunker, your life, & your family behind you set out alone again to try to find Lucifer. Clothes wouldn't hurt either. 'Fuck! It's really cold!' You set out down the street snow crunching underneath your every step, closed shops lining your path. No shoes, no pants, hell not even underwear. Just an old flannel to protect you from the snowy weather.

 

February 21st 2016

Clothings stores on this street were a bit fancier than you were used to, but you didn't really care. They had everything you needed, you grabbed what you could trying to find your size. Pulling all of the sales tags off & placing them next to the register. You tugged on your new sneakers over your nice new socks thinking to yourself, not second guessing, just thinking. 'They are going to hate me forever, why did I do this? I'm hungry... I'm going to need money.' Against your better judgement you grabbed a purse & made your way to the back of the store, you manipulated the lock with a mere thought & made your way to the safe. 'Ok, they've probably got an alarm so I'm going to need to do this quickly & just pop out. I should probably also set fire to that security video recorder.' It took you more time to think about than to actually do it. It was easier than you thought, you didn't really feel bad. This isn't the first time you'd stollen anything. After all, that is how you met The Winchesters. You broke into their motel room & robbed them, they caught you hiding in the shower like a scared little rabbit. They fed you, clothed you, took you home. You were all orphans, you took care of each other. You filled the purse with the contents of the safe, set the fire, & disappeared into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

You hadn't meant to burn the building down, but you couldn't feel to guilty about it. If they didn't have insurance then they were asking for trouble.  
You were walking down that same street in your new clothing, pulling your new hat over your chilled ears trying to figure out where you should go. You spared a thought of going to your step parents house & burning it to the ground. No one lived there that you were aware of. It had been your own personal prison for years. Living in the basement of the abandoned home.

You quickly decided against it, it would be to easy for them to find you if you backtracked.  
You spared a moment to your mother's necklace, do you bother going back to get it? Or do you let it go, safe in the knowledge that you can teleport without it. For now you let it stay where it is, probably in the burnt husk that once was your room at the bunker. But where will you go? Everywhere, anywhere, nowhere. There weren't many places you knew well enough to picture where to go. That second hand store in the redneck town you'd gotten your first new clothes in ages. The house you snuck into to take a shower when you were nine. The motel where you first met Sam & Dean. The bunker, the one place you ever felt you had a home, friends, a family. The janitors closet in Vegas, that is where you'll go. Renting a room shouldn't be to hard.

The closest looked roughly the same, just a bit more modern. Exiting the closet door you headed toward what appeared to be the front desk. You were greeted by an overly perky gentleman with slicked back hair. 

You bring out your phone to ask for a room. 'I need a room please.'  
His eyes brighten in delight. "Mrs. Novak! You're here!" He rushes from behind the counter grabbing your bag of clothes & purse from your shoulder. He takes you by the arm ushering you towards the elevators. "Please, this way! I'll show you to your sweet personally."  
He can tell you look a bit confused. "You're husband is already here. Did he not tell you he was coming?"  
You stared at him, standing far to close in the elevator. 'I am not Mrs. Novak. Do I look old enough to be a misses?'  
The man's face blanched. "I-I'm sorry. He said you would talk with a voice app. He said you were his... OMG did I just ruin a surprise proposal?!"  
The elevator dinged & the doors opened into a hallway that only held 4 rooms. In front of room B was a very annoyed Lucifer, glaring daggers at the desk attendant.  
The concierge stammered around his words. "M-mister Novak."  
Lucifer continued to glare at the man. His words practically a growl. "I told you to give her the room key & leave her alone."  
The other man continued to fluster. "I-I-I'm sorry Mister Novak. It won't happen again, I swear."  
Lucifer raised his hand. "You're right, it won't."  
You cleared your throat getting his attention before thinking. 'Lucifer you promised. Let. Him. Go.'  
Lucifer's face softened slightly. "You're right." He waved off the other man in distaste. "Go."  
You stepped off of the elevator, taking your bags from the nervous attendant.  
The elevator doors shut quickly leaving you standing there alone in the hall with Lucifer.   
You weren't quite ready to look at him. You looked at your bags, not willing to look for the danger that you would forgive him. 'How did you find me Lucifer?'  
You could hear the sexy smirk in his voice, he kept his distance but it appeared that it took quite a bit of restraint. "I've been waiting here for you. Where else would you go except where we had our first date?"  
Finally you looked up, using your energy to knock him into the wall. 'Get out. I don't want to see you, anywhere, ever again.'  
He actually looks a little hurt. "You're going to need me. Soon."  
You balled up your fists in anger, resisting, although you really wanted to hit him in his dumb smug little face. 'You abandoned me! More than once, you asshole! Why the fuck would I need someone who isn't going to stay around! Especially one that has a history of ditching me after he fucks me?!'  
Lucifers eyebrows furrow eyes glaring at you in challenge. "You talked with Sam about blood withdrawal right? That bleeding heart couldn't possibly have let that one slide."  
'I didn't drink any blood, especially not yours.'  
He clicks his tongue, smug smile firmly in place. He's really getting on you're nerves. Stupid, smug, adorable asshole. "Guess again."  
'I am not in the mood for your games Lucifer!'  
He shifts trying to remove himself from the wall. "Our first time together, you bit me."  
You roll your eyes huffing in annoyance. 'Ok, and...'  
"And you tasted my blood for the first time." He replied uncharacteristically monotone.  
'It couldn't have been more than a drop. Get to the fucking point! I will leave you here stuck to this wall as long as I possibly can.'  
His head rolls back thumping against the wall. "Can we move into the damn room then!"  
You glare back at him, just barely holding back flames that wish to set you both alight.  
"Alright! Alright fine. You started with a drop but you wouldn't stop. I tried to prevent it but we were rather caught up in... other things." He winks into the last words. "So sense then I've kinda been... slipping a drop or two it into your drinks. But the last time we were together, that was the most you've ever had." Rage, so much rage. "Calm down, you really need to stay calm. Your magics are a little unpredictable right now. If you blow up you very well could burn the whole block down... I managed to block the rest of the bunker off when you were, shall we say, enjoying yourself. But I don't think I can box in wrath." Red, furious rage. "Breathe, you aren't breathing. Take a few deep breaths. Do you think you can get me down from here? I can help you if you just let me go."  
'I can't. I won't. Never again.' In a blink you are gone.

Sand as far as the eye can see, safe, empty. Let go. You scream out in absolute fury until you can't feel your throat anymore. The sand hisses & boils hot around you, patches closest to your slumped form hardening into glass as they cool. Scooting over you lay out on the sand, naked in the blistering heat. Burning clothing is a huge annoyance. Vultures form a hunting circle above you four little dots above your prone form. 'This is what I deserve. I could have killed them all. I'm dangerous. I just need to sleep here, forever. Save my family, from me.'  
A flutter of wings through the silence. 'Here come the buzzards.' You groan & prepare to be eaten. But instead, "We need to talk." Disappointment & relief wash over you at the interruption & a growl in your stomach. 'Go away Lucifer.'  
He removes Castiel's trench coat, laying it over your body. "Don't think, just listen. But first, there is something else you desperately need." Another flutter of wings, your eyes try to readjust to the change of the much darker room.   
Lucifer sets you down briefly on a fluffy soft surface before you hear the water running he's already back. He sits gingerly at your side watching as you close your eyes for some much needed rest. Not to sleep, just to turn off your brain. You can think of nothing, feel nothing, hollow, empty. His hands grasp your shoulders lightly as he removes Castiel's trench coat from your naked blistery skin. It doesn't hurt anymore, nothing hurts. You used to be so sore, bruised all over. 'He healed me? Son is a bitch, I didn't tell you you could do that... what would I have been keeping them for anyway. Not like he cares.'  
He slowly eases you into a bath of streamy water, it smells amazing. "I didn't heal you. That's... that is what I wanted, no I needed to talk to you about." He sighs & sits at the edge of the tub, you hear him moving things around & squirting soap onto a wash cloth. Lifting one of your arms out of the water he begins to gently scrub you clean.  
You crack one eye open. 'Fine, go on I'm listening. But if I don't like what you've got to say I'm leaving.'  
"Firstly, I didn't mean it. I was just having some fun, you were there & you were so beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I showed off a little, gained your trust. Or at least close to it. Gained your friendship. I really thought it would be ok, I didn't think... I didn't know it would happen. We fucked, you passed out. I wanted to cum too, we tried again. It just felt so good, I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop."  
He was rambling, you couldn't really make it out but you think he thinks he assaulted you. 'Lucifer. Do you think you hurt me? I was a little out of it but I felt everything.'  
He had you lean forward so he could wash your back. "Yes. No, I knew you could feel it. The sounds you make, so sexy. I've thought about those sounds, quite often. That's not the point. I didn't know that... well, I had an idea. I wanted to, I should have asked."  
You lifted a leg out of the bath with his help as he scrubbed again with the soap & washcloth. 'God damn it Lucifer, spit it out.'  
Lucifer growled in distaste at you using his fathers name. "You are so getting punished this time, you did that just to piss me off."  
'More scrubbing, less bitching. & get to the point already I don't care how good this bath feels, I will leave.'  
He chuckles grabbing your other ankle & lifting it out of the water. "Right, fine. I'll get to the point. But you are still getting punished. If you run, I will find you. And my son. Everywhere you go I will sense him."  
You wrenched your leg from his grip. 'You didn't. You couldn't!'  
He tossed the washcloth across the bathroom with a wet splat. "You were there! You know what we were doing. You knew!" He tried what he could to read into your thoughts. "You didn't know? How do you not know how babies are made?!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger tag: Suicide attempt & cutting

Once everything was explained in the most blunt & disgusting way possible as to how babies were made. Including how & where they come out you were sufficiently terrified. "For an average pregnancy you would have nine months. However, our child is special. He needs exactly one hundred & forty seven days to be born."  
You were sitting stunned at the end of the bed, brain barely functioning beyond. 'I have a hundred & forty seven days to live.'  
Lucifer clears his throat fidgeting with the zipper on your knapsack. "Uh, one hundred and forty five as of this morning."  
Saddened & quite a bit annoyed you essentially force punched Lucifer across the face. 'Not helping Lucifer! Just shut the fuck up a moment! I need to think about this.'  
"What is there to think about?"  
You just looked him in the eye, not sure how he was going to take it. 'I don't know that I can do this.'  
He glares into your eyes. "What do you mean? You can & you will."  
'Lucifer I can't have this baby. I'm sixteen! I don't want to die!'  
He grates through his teeth. "You don't think I can protect you, I would just let you die."  
You want to be reassured by his words, but they aren't cutting it. 'I'm sorry Lucifer, I can't do it. I just can't have this child.'  
His eyes burn red in his anger his jaw firmly clasped together. "You can't do this to me! You will give me my son!"  
'You son of a bitch. You don't care about me at all! You just want this baby! Well it's not happening! FUCK YOU!' You wrench your bag from his grasp & blink out of the room.

You toss your pack as far from yourself as you can eyes blurry, burning in absolute rage. 'I need to calm down. Where the hell am I anyway?' You were looking for a distraction, any distraction & definitely did not want to torch your stuff again. 'Oh fuck no.' You groaned in realizing you were in Dean's room. You grabbed your pack & tore through the room in haste looking for something to help yourself with. You stuffed a few items in your pack before planning on leaving in haste.  
You grabbed a phone from his dresser, half a bottle of bourbon from under his bed, a machete from off his wall, you threw open his closet shuffling things around before stopping short running your hand over the familiar fabric of your mothers dress. 'My dress, my favorite dress.' You gingerly removed it from its hiding spot. Stuffed carefully into a box in the back of Dean's closet. You held the rough fabric up to your face giving it a loving sniff. Without thinking you raced to remove your modern clothing pulling on your dress over your bra & panties. You stood lacing up the garment not noticing you were being watched silently from behind.

"You look beautiful."  
Startled you turn around finding Dean standing there looking at you lovingly. You look towards the phone you swiped from Dean's dresser. Deciding words aren't really needed you look back at your father, waiting & looking for anger but seeing none.  
Dean takes a step towards the closet where you're standing, you back up in response merely doing up the remaining laces. "You didn't have to go. You'll always be welcome here."  
You shake your head, smoothing out your skirt. That couldn't possibly be right.  
"Hey! We don't ever give up on family! Look at me!" There is the anger you were waiting for.  
You look up into Dean's surprisingly calm eyes. The gorgeous green always catches you a little off guard, you suspect it always will.  
"You belong here with... with your family. I don't care what kind of mistakes you've made! God knows I've had my fair share!" He looks nervous, unsure of his words. Like he's about to say something he will regret. "When I first saw you, I couldn't help it. I wanted to take you with me. I didn't care if you had a family or not, I wanted to... I want... I needed you with us." Dean turned away as his emotions betrayed him. "You left me, you left us. I never thought I'd see you again. After what I did to you when I was a demon I didn't deserve to see you. But here you are." He turns to you again, arms gesturing wildly. "Now you're supposed to be my daughter! I'm not supposed to want... I'm supposed to take care of you! You're supposed to be a-ah you're a child!" His face crashes like he realized a great truth. "You're a child. My child... I'm a monster." He sits at the edge of the bed, head hung low, running his hands through & tugging at his hair.   
You keep your distance. The automated voice from the phone in your bag speaking for you. 'It's ok Dean. You aren't a monster.'  
He looks behind himself startled, than back to you. "Don't do that its creepy."  
You walk to the bed retrieving your pack, taking out the stolen phone. 'Sorry.' You place your phone in your pocket & continue to have it speak for you automatically. 'Is this better?'  
Dean harshly swipes a few tears from his face. "How did you do that? Why haven't you done that before."  
You sit down next to him, sure that if he hasn't hurt you by now he never will. 'I don't know, everything is heightened for me right now. Dealing with a total power surge.' You were about to loose your nerve, you got up & started pacing. 'There are some things I need to tell you. I need to do this now or I'll chicken out all together. Please don't hate me, I know how you can get when bad news is involved.'  
"(Y/n), you're rambling." Dean grounds out. "Take a deep breath, clear your mind & just tell me what's going on."  
A whine escapes from your throat, well here it goes. 'I've been keeping things from you, & Sam. I knew Lucifer was in Cas from the beginning. I fell for him, fucking hard. I've been spending time with him. We slept together. Dean, I'm pregnant. Pregnant! I haven't even been born yet!'  
"Woah woah woah! One thing at a time! You fucked Lucifer? It wasn't assault, ok I get that. But love? It's Lucifer! Of all the... You are having his..." Dean screams out in rage. "I'm going to fucking kill him!" The last statement seems to catch up with him all at once. "Wait... what do you mean you haven't been born yet?"  
Shaking all over you grab onto the dresser by the door. You're feeling a little worn out, & hungry. 'You haven't met my mother yet. If you wanted to you could make it so I'm never born.'  
Dean jumps up from his seat on the bed wrapping you into a tight hug. "No." He presses kisses onto the top of your head, hushing comfortingly as you cry into his shirt. "Come on, change your clothes. We're going to get you an abortion."

You drove back from the clinic in silence, you've seen bodies before. But you'd never seen anyone kill themselves before. 'Was this my fault?'  
"It wasn't you, it was that... thing. It knew she was trying to help us kill it so it made her stab herself. There was nothing we could do."  
You nodded silently. Replaying the incident in your mind. The kind lady at the clinic had you take a pregnancy test. Had you put on a gown & lay down on the exam table. Then she felt around your abdomen putting two fingers inside. She said she was trying to get an idea of the babies size. Estimated the pregnancy was about a month or two along. Noting my age she said she needed my parents consent but wanted to help me & turned on the machine. She was about to insert the suction device into your vagina when she suddenly stopped & thrust it into her own neck.  
You were trying to be strong, trying to hold it all in. You choked out a ragged breath, the tears just wouldn't stop. 'What am I going to do?'

When you'd gotten back to the bunker you locked yourself into the bathroom. You wrapped your hands around your lower abdomen & sighed. 'I'm sorry baby.' You ran a bath opening the medicine cabinet pulling out Sam's pain medication they used for emergencies & Dean's sleeping pills. You took twelve of each turning off the water to the tub & relaxing while you waited for them to kick in.  
You slipped under the water as you slept. Feeling nothing.

You awoke soon after to a knock on the door. "Come on Dean, other people need showers too! You can jack off in your own room!" You heard Sam call from the other side of the door.  
You considered answering, your phone chirping as you debated. The pills didn't work, I need something else. You rummaged through the medicine cabinet trying to find something, anything deadly. Scissors.  
More banging on the door. "Dean! Are you ok?!"  
Shit. 'Go away Sam!' You winced as the scissors sliced into the soft flesh of your wrists.  
"(Y/n)?" Sam starts giggling the handle. "Open the door (y/n)!"  
Starting to get woozy as blood steadily drips onto the floor. 'Please, just leave me alone.'  
Next thing you know, you're slowly bleeding out, lying on the floor. Sam banging on the door trying to break it down again. When you'd fallen asleep in the bath last time they had replaced it with the infirmary door. This one thankfully seems to be much stronger.  
When you came to Sam & Dean had just broken through the door with an axe. Blood smudged all over the floor & staining your skin. Groggy & tired you stepped into the shower to rinse off the blood. Stepping out of the shower you wrapped yourself into a large fluffy towel grabbing your phone as you unlocked door that was now full of holes. 'What? A girl can't get any kind of privacy?'  
Shocked they take in the state of the room behind you. Sam yelling about family & trust. Something about loyalty, you weren't really listening as Dean panicked touching all over looking for injuries. "What happened to that woman was not your fault." You couldn't look Dean in the eye, looking away from them both. "We will find a way to fix this. I promise. Don't hurt yourself anymore. Ok? Can you do that for me?"  
You shook your head, phone answering for you from your clenched fist. 'He won't let me die, I tried to kill him & he saved me.'  
"Self preservation, nothing more. That thing is dangerous, we need to get rid of it." Dean is right. He's probably right.


	19. Chapter 19

February 25th 2016

You have one hundred & forty days to live, determined to make them count you try a little of everything.  
Being indestructible is kinda fun when you get used to it. Yesterday you'd invited yourself on a hunt, burning a group of vamps without so much as lifting a finger. Will it kill them? No. But it's a decent distraction, they tend to not concentrate on attacking when they are on fire. You don't want to torture the poor things, you popped their heads off quickly enough.   
You got drunk for the first time after that, the boys sat & scowled but did nothing to stop you. They knew your time was short, you haven't lived enough.

That lead you to where you were now, staring at the foreign little bump under your shirt. 'What am I going to do with you? Huh? Are you an angel or a demon?'  
You walked into the bathroom looking for your headphones, waving to Sam as he stands at the sink shaving. Dean behind one of the curtained off stalls taking a shower. "Morning." Sam nods in your direction.  
'When are we going to get another bathroom door?'  
"Never!" Dean exclaims from the showers.  
'Fair enough, my fault.' You glance towards Sam. 'Have you seen my headphones?'  
Sam finished with his shave, wiping his face with the towel removing the excess shaving cream. "I thought I saw them in the library. Playing music for it again?"  
You sighed & rolled your eyes. 'I seem to be stuck with him. May as well educate the little parasite, start out on the classics.'  
Sam followed you out of the bathroom & into the library finding your headphones with ease. Holding them out to you. "Here you are."  
'Thank you Sam.' You reached out to grab the headphones & Sam flinched. 'What? What happened?'  
His expression turned to one of grim horror. "What's wrong with your eyes?"  
You tilted your head to the side, touching the area around your eyes. You scrambled back to the bathroom, past Dean as he fiddled with his towel. You vaguely register him grumbling something about him not being decent.  
'Yellow.' Your eyes were glowing a bright golden hue.  
Lucifer appears behind you, Dean yelling for Sam to provide backup. Lucifer ignores Dean, looking only at your reflection. "Don't worry about that, it's just my son. He's talking to you." He wraps his arms around you gently nuzzling into your neck. "I missed your smell."  
You look at him in the mirror, increasingly annoyed with his cocky little smirking face. 'My smell? Seriously? Is that all there is with you?'  
He chuckles & squeezes your breast, his other hand wandering. A finger breaching the waistband of your panties. "Oh, of course not. I love the way you taste."  
You struggle in his arms without any real feeling behind it. 'Lucifer stop.'  
Just like that, he lets go. Looking into the reflection of the room he smirks even wider. "Hey there Sammy. Did you miss me?" He laughs heartily at his own joke, Sam standing frozen with wide horrified eyes.  
Growling in your displeasure you send Lucifer flying, stuck to the far wall of the bathroom by the showers. 'You don't look at Sam. You don't talk to Sam. You do not joke about Sam or the time the two of you spent in hell together. Do I make myself clear?!'  
Lucifer smiles at you genuinely. "There's my girl. You are going to make one hell of a mother."  
Sam & Dean try to interject but you know that they are just looking for any way of you all making it out alive. 'Cut the crap Lucifer, it's been four days, what do you want?'   
"I'll try to make this as clear to you as I can. I've tried using words, but I can't get through that thick Winchester intellect."  
You remove him from the wall, prepared to do what is necessary to get him out of your home & out of your life. 'You have two minutes.'  
He stalks up close to you, sparing a glance to your nervous family members before growling out. "Because you are mine." Then you hear a thud as he drops down on his knees with no concern for the hard ground. "And I am yours."  
To be honest, you didn't know what to say. Nothing could possibly prepare you for that. The devil is in love with you... & that's when it happened. Quite possibly the worst reaction you could give to this situation. You laugh. Full on body shaking laughter, tears springing from the corners of your eyes gasping for breath. It just won't stop.  
Lucifer says nothing. He looks at you, Sam, Dean, then back to you & disappears. You didn't think you'd see him again after that kind of humiliation unless he wanted to take it out on you.

 

February 26th 2016

One hundred and thirty nine days.  
You'd never admit to counting the days, but here we are.  
Digging through the fridge after pouring a bowl of cereal for breakfast. 'Sam are we out of milk?'  
Sam responds with a yawn. "Uh, yea. Sorry, there was just enough to put some in my coffee this morning."  
You groan as you close the fridge in defeat.  
"Here you are." Lucifer startles you both with a fresh quart of milk.  
Clutching your heart as it jack hammers in your chest you snap at him. 'Fucking hell Lucifer! You don't sneak up on hunters & pregnant girls!'  
He actually has the nerve to look bashful. "Do you want the milk or not?"  
'No! I'll have something else. Just get out!' You share a very confused look with Sam about Lucifers sudden appearance & behavior.  
Lucifer stands there pawing at his chin in thought. "Ok then. How about some waffles?" Oh but the devil is crafty. Two thick fluffy waffles piled high with strawberries & whipped cream. To say it was tempting was an understatement. "Come on, you know you want this." He coos. You licked your lips & Lucifer handed you a fork.  
You had forgotten Sam was there until he cleared his throat. "Not that I'm condoning this, but if you want the waffles I don't see why he would poison his own unborn child."  
You had to check to make sure you weren't drooling at the delicious sight. 'Is there blood in this?'  
Lucifer takes the plate over to the breakfast table & waits for you to follow before setting it down. "Only a drop, I promise."  
Before Sam can protest the consumption of bloody waffles you sit & dig in like it's the first meal you've had in months.  
You over hear Lucifer explaining to Sam. "Consider it like nephilim prenatal vitamins. She's going to need a little infusion now & then to make sure they are both healthy enough for delivery."  
Not pausing to stop eating or so much as look up, you ask. 'Does this mean I'll live?'  
Lucifer smirks at Sam as he answers. "There is a chance. You need me or she'll never make it."  
A thought slips through your phone speakers. 'I want Castiel back.'  
Lucifer left quickly in a jealous huff.

February 26th 2016

One hundred and thirty eight days.  
The brothers packed up the trunk to go on a hunt somewhere in Nebraska. You decided to stay behind this time but told them to call if they needed you. You were just about to raid the fridge once again when it happened. A vision of paradise on earth. No war, no hunger, no jealousy or greed, everyone loved & respected each other. The only thing they needed was for you child to be born.  
Chuckling to yourself you rubbed your stomach lovingly. 'You need to learn about lying. Mommy is not going to fall for your bullshit. You're going to be born, I have no say in the matter. So cut the utopia crap.'  
You grabbed a juice from the fridge & laid down on Dean's bed with your headphones. You took a sip of your juice & plugged the over the ear headphones into your phone. Opening your music app you decided today was a good day to relax. You turned up the volume & put the earphones over your stomach. Relaxing into the pillows you listened as the music flowed from your tummy perched headphones.  
"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night."  
The song never fails to relax you, you just wish someone was there to give you a much needed massage. As soon as you finished the thought you heard the light ruffle of feathers intruding into your relaxation.  
You didn't open your eyes, you were too determined to relax. 'What do you want Lucifer?'  
He scoffed as he approached. "I'm not here for what I want. You asked for something, I'm here to oblige."   
Eyebrows drawing together you open one eye to peer at him.  
"So what'll it be? Back, shoulders, feet? Or maybe something more fun." He smirked.  
You rolled your eyes & settled into the memory foam mattress determined to ignore him. Closing your eyes you let the music relax your brain.  
Lucifer hummed & you felt the bed shift as he sat at the foot of the bed. You felt him grasp your foot, placing it on his lap.  
'Please don't touch me.' You sighed.  
Lucifer got up from the bed, sitting at the chair under Dean's desk. "Fine."  
The song ended, the next began, you hummed along.  
"Ain't no need to worry  
There ain't no use to cry  
'Cause I'll be comin' home soon  
To keep you satisfied."  
Jumping slightly at the firm pressure massaging into your feet. 'Lucifer!' Opening your eyes you saw him still sitting at the desk putting up his hands. "Not touching."  
It felt good, really good. You couldn't really complain but you wanted to. His grace stretched out, finding all the sore spots, working them all out. You groaned out in appreciation of his graces ministrations.  
The circular massaging motions began to spread up your legs making your breath hitch as it went up your thighs. 'Lucifer, don't.'  
Just as suddenly as it began, everything stops. "I didn't intend to assume. That wasn't why I did it, but." He pauses to adjust himself. "The sounds you make... You're already so wet for me."  
'I am not.' You protest.  
Lucifer groans as he presses the palm of his hand into his erection. "You are, I can tell."  
'So what if I was, I said no.'  
An idea dawned on Lucifer, he knows how to get your attention. "You still need your infusion today. Do you want it in your juice or straight from the source?"


	20. Chapter 20

February 25th 2016

You have one hundred & forty days to live, determined to make them count you try a little of everything.  
Being indestructible is kinda fun when you get used to it. Yesterday you'd invited yourself on a hunt, burning a group of vamps without so much as lifting a finger. Will it kill them? No. But it's a decent distraction, they tend to not concentrate on attacking when they are on fire. You don't want to torture the poor things, you popped their heads off quickly enough.   
You got drunk for the first time after that, the boys sat & scowled but did nothing to stop you. They knew your time was short, you haven't lived enough.

That lead you to where you were now, staring at the foreign little bump under your shirt. 'What am I going to do with you? Huh? Are you an angel or a demon?'  
You walked into the bathroom looking for your headphones, waving to Sam as he stands at the sink shaving. Dean behind one of the curtained off stalls taking a shower. "Morning." Sam nods in your direction.  
'When are we going to get another bathroom door?'  
"Never!" Dean exclaims from the showers.  
'Fair enough, my fault.' You glance towards Sam. 'Have you seen my headphones?'  
Sam finished with his shave, wiping his face with the towel removing the excess shaving cream. "I thought I saw them in the library. Playing music for it again?"  
You sighed & rolled your eyes. 'I seem to be stuck with him. May as well educate the little parasite, start out on the classics.'  
Sam followed you out of the bathroom & into the library finding your headphones with ease. Holding them out to you. "Here you are."  
'Thank you Sam.' You reached out to grab the headphones & Sam flinched. 'What? What happened?'  
His expression turned to one of grim horror. "What's wrong with your eyes?"  
You tilted your head to the side, touching the area around your eyes. You scrambled back to the bathroom, past Dean as he fiddled with his towel. You vaguely register him grumbling something about him not being decent.  
'Yellow.' Your eyes were glowing a bright golden hue.  
Lucifer appears behind you, Dean yelling for Sam to provide backup. Lucifer ignores Dean, looking only at your reflection. "Don't worry about that, it's just my son. He's talking to you." He wraps his arms around you gently nuzzling into your neck. "I missed your smell."  
You look at him in the mirror, increasingly annoyed with his cocky little smirking face. 'My smell? Seriously? Is that all there is with you?'  
He chuckles & squeezes your breast, his other hand wandering. A finger breaching the waistband of your panties. "Oh, of course not. I love the way you taste."  
You struggle in his arms without any real feeling behind it. 'Lucifer stop.'  
Just like that, he lets go. Looking into the reflection of the room he smirks even wider. "Hey there Sammy. Did you miss me?" He laughs heartily at his own joke, Sam standing frozen with wide horrified eyes.  
Growling in your displeasure you send Lucifer flying, stuck to the far wall of the bathroom by the showers. 'You don't look at Sam. You don't talk to Sam. You do not joke about Sam or the time the two of you spent in hell together. Do I make myself clear?!'  
Lucifer smiles at you genuinely. "There's my girl. You are going to make one hell of a mother."  
Sam & Dean try to interject but you know that they are just looking for any way of you all making it out alive. 'Cut the crap Lucifer, it's been four days, what do you want?'   
"I'll try to make this as clear to you as I can. I've tried using words, but I can't get through that thick Winchester intellect."  
You remove him from the wall, prepared to do what is necessary to get him out of your home & out of your life. 'You have two minutes.'  
He stalks up close to you, sparing a glance to your nervous family members before growling out. "Because you are mine." Then you hear a thud as he drops down on his knees with no concern for the hard ground. "And I am yours."  
To be honest, you didn't know what to say. Nothing could possibly prepare you for that. The devil is in love with you... & that's when it happened. Quite possibly the worst reaction you could give to this situation. You laugh. Full on body shaking laughter, tears springing from the corners of your eyes gasping for breath. It just won't stop.  
Lucifer says nothing. He looks at you, Sam, Dean, then back to you & disappears. You didn't think you'd see him again after that kind of humiliation unless he wanted to take it out on you.

 

February 26th 2016

One hundred and thirty nine days. You'd never admit to counting the days, but here we are.  
Digging through the fridge after pouring a bowl of cereal for breakfast. 'Sam are we out of milk?'  
Sam responds with a yawn. "Uh, yea. Sorry, there was just enough to put some in my coffee this morning."  
You groan as you close the fridge in defeat.  
"Here you are." Lucifer startles you both with a fresh quart of milk.  
Clutching your heart as it jack hammers in your chest you snap at him. 'Fucking hell Lucifer! You don't sneak up on hunters & pregnant girls!'  
He actually has the nerve to look bashful. "Do you want the milk or not?"  
'No! I'll have something else. Just get out!' You share a very confused look with Sam about Lucifers sudden appearance & behavior.  
Lucifer stands there pawing at his chin in thought. "Ok then. How about some waffles?" Oh but the devil is crafty. Two thick fluffy waffles piled high with strawberries & whipped cream. To say it was tempting was an understatement. "Come on, you know you want this." He coos. You licked your lips & Lucifer handed you a fork.  
You had forgotten Sam was there until he cleared his throat. "Not that I'm condoning this, but if you want the waffles I don't see why he would poison his own unborn child."  
You had to check to make sure you weren't drooling at the delicious sight. 'Is there blood in this?'  
Lucifer takes the plate over to the breakfast table & waits for you to follow before setting it down. "Only a drop, I promise."  
Before Sam can protest the consumption of bloody waffles you sit & dig in like it's the first meal you've had in months.  
You over hear Lucifer explaining to Sam. "Consider it like nephilim prenatal vitamins. She's going to need a little infusion now & then to make sure they are both healthy enough for delivery."  
Not pausing to stop eating or so much as look up, you ask. 'Does this mean I'll live?'  
Lucifer smirks at Sam as he answers. "There is a chance. You need me or she'll never make it."  
A thought slips through your phone speakers. 'I want Castiel back.'  
Lucifer left quickly in a jealous huff.

February 26th 2016

One hundred and thirty eight days.  
The brothers packed up the trunk to go on a hunt somewhere in Nebraska. You decided to stay behind this time but told them to call if they needed you. You were just about to raid the fridge once again when it happened. A vision of paradise on earth. No war, no hunger, no jealousy or greed, everyone loved & respected each other. The only thing they needed was for you child to be born.  
Chuckling to yourself you rubbed your stomach lovingly. 'You need to learn about lying. Mommy is not going to fall for your bullshit. You're going to be born, I have no say in the matter. So cut the utopia crap.'  
You grabbed a juice from the fridge & laid down on Dean's bed with your headphones. You took a sip of your juice & plugged the over the ear headphones into your phone. Opening your music app you decided today was a good day to relax. You turned up the volume & put the earphones over your stomach. Relaxing into the pillows you listened as the music flowed from your tummy perched headphones.  
"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night."  
The song never fails to relax you, you just wish someone was there to give you a much needed massage. As soon as you finished the thought you heard the light ruffle of feathers intruding into your relaxation.  
You didn't open your eyes, you were too determined to relax. 'What do you want Lucifer?'  
He scoffed as he approached. "I'm not here for what I want. You asked for something, I'm here to oblige."   
Eyebrows drawing together you open one eye to peer at him.  
"So what'll it be? Back, shoulders, feet? Or maybe something more fun." He smirked.  
You rolled your eyes & settled into the memory foam mattress determined to ignore him. Closing your eyes you let the music relax your brain.  
Lucifer hummed & you felt the bed shift as he sat at the foot of the bed. You felt him grasp your foot, placing it on his lap.  
'Please don't touch me.' You sighed.  
Lucifer got up from the bed, sitting at the chair under Dean's desk. "Fine."  
The song ended, the next began, you hummed along.  
"Ain't no need to worry  
There ain't no use to cry  
'Cause I'll be comin' home soon  
To keep you satisfied."  
Jumping slightly at the firm pressure massaging into your feet. 'Lucifer!' Opening your eyes you saw him still sitting at the desk putting up his hands. "Not touching."  
It felt good, really good. You couldn't really complain but you wanted to. His grace stretched out, finding all the sore spots, working them all out. You groaned out in appreciation of his graces ministrations.  
The circular massaging motions began to spread up your legs making your breath hitch as it went up your thighs. 'Lucifer, don't.'  
Just as suddenly as it began, everything stops. "I didn't intend to assume. That wasn't why I did it, but." He pauses to adjust himself. "The sounds you make... You're already so wet for me."  
'I am not.' You protest.  
Lucifer groans as he presses the palm of his hand into his erection. "You are, I can tell."  
'So what if I was, I said no.'  
An idea dawned on Lucifer, he knows how to get your attention. "You still need your infusion today. Do you want it in your juice or straight from the source?"


	21. Chapter 21

Before you knew what you were doing you'd grabbed Lucifer from his chair by the bed pulling him on top of you. He arched to avoid your growing stomach as you begin licking & nibbling at his neck.  
Lucifer's breath became heavy as his hands wandered up your thigh. "Do you want me little human?"  
Groaning into the skin of his neck you reached down to undo his pants. 'Shut up.'  
Pinning your hands above your head he tisks in mock annoyance. "You know the rules (y/n). You have to tell me you want it. Make me wait & I'll make you beg for me."  
Moaning as he squeezes your thigh. 'I'll never beg you for anything.'  
Lucifer's eyes gleam with mischief as he chuckles. "Is that so?" His grace just barely teasing your soaking pussy.  
You sigh as his hands brush your nipples, the teasing tingle in you pussy making your knees weak. 'What are you doing?'  
A playful little smile tugs at his lips as his erection digs into your thigh. "Massaging you."  
Steady tingles dance across your clit & you pant into Lucifer's mouth. He takes you over, kissing & touching everywhere all at once with mouth, grace, & hands. Grinding down onto your hip he thrusts. "I need you, please say you need me."  
It's your turn to laugh now. 'Now who's begging?'  
Your clothes disappear in a blink, lying naked together. Lucifer pauses to lovingly stroke the ever growing bulge of your stomach. He nuzzles your bump muttering in a strange language."Ol noromi, olani oai mad ol. Gnonp oi ol vvrbs cordizi... Lava noaln gnonp obelisong. Gnonp oi mad lvlo. Olani hoath mtif."  
You'd never heard anyone speak in enochian before. 'What did you say to him?'  
"Nothing much, loosely translated its little more than a greeting."  
His nonchalance lead you to believe there was much more to it but without speaking the language there wasn't much you could do to call him out on it. The thought was quickly abandoned as Lucifer pressed chaste little kisses to your stomach, slowly making his way to your moistness.  
You groaned in appreciation & frustration as his tongue darted out just above your pussy lips. 'Yes.'  
Nibbling on your inner thighs, anywhere but where you need him now. "Yes what?"  
The teasing buzzing of his grace switches to a roll of your clit, leaving you keening in pleasure. 'Yes Lucifer, fuck me.'  
"You didn't say please."  
Your clit & nipples gently stimulated by his grace, your thighs spread by his strong hands as he licks the tender flesh around your pussy. 'Just fuck me already.'  
"You know what you need to do."  
Panting breaths escape your mouth between moans. 'Not going to beg.'  
"Hmm." Lucifer makes a show of tapping at his lower lip as he ponders. "I owe you a punishment, don't I naughty human?"  
You said something you weren't supposed to. You'd said god, knowing weren't supposed to. It just slipped out. You did it, you just can't remember when. 'No.'  
"No? You didn't mention my father? You did it twice sense I'd told you not to do so."  
Your arms flail out as he harshly flips you over onto his lap. His legs spread to accommodate the small bump of your stomach. The hard line of his cock twitching against your side.  
Lucifer uses that hard tone that makes you weak in the knees. "Put your arms behind your back"  
Grasping each of your wrists behind your back you begin chewing on your bottom lip as you wait for further instruction.  
There was an immediate stinging swat to your left butt cheek. "What do you say?"  
A surprised squeak followed by a low moan. 'Yes Lucifer.'  
"Good little slut." Rubbing soothing circular motions into your buttocks. "I am going to spank you, & you will count each one. Do you understand?"  
Your body begins to quiver in anticipation & the steady vibrations on your nipples & clit. 'Yes Lucifer.'  
His hand flies down & the sound rings through the room. 'One.' Each smack makes you moan & arch your back.  
Smack.  
'Two.'  
Smack.  
'Three. Oh, yes. More.'  
Smack.  
'Four.'  
Smack.  
'Five.'  
Smack.  
'Six.'  
The juices of your pussy are running down your thighs. 'Oh fuck, Lucifer! Please! Please let me cum!'  
Smack.  
'Seven! Please! Please I need to cum.'  
"There's my girl. Beg for me." Smack.  
'Eight.' Mmmm. 'Please. Please. Please.'  
"Don't you dare cum." Smack.  
'Nine!' You're breathing hard. Sweat peppering your skin. 'Please Lucifer, I want to cum. I need you to fuck me.'  
Smack.  
'Ten! Please, stop! I can't! I'm gonna cum! Please make me cum!' The ceaseless vibrations continue as he rubbed soothingly on your back side. "Don't cum, I'm warning you."  
Wiggling your ass as you rub your thighs together to cool the heat that is quickly building. 'Please Lucifer, please. I need you. I want your cock. I'll beg, I will. Please!'  
He hushes you as he positions you on your knees on the bed, clutching your baby bump possessively as his cock nudges your entrance. He pushes in slowly, the walls of your soft moistness flutter around him as he inches forward. "So responsive, a good little slut for me."  
The fire is building, burning away any ability you have to hold off. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna cum!'  
Lucifer chuckles as he stills inside you. "You're going to cum? Here in your Daddies bed? He's going to know what you did... going to burn his room down too?"  
Groaning as he begins to move slowly. 'Please, please help me. I can't hold it anymore.' Your legs shaking uncontrollably.  
"You can & you will." Lucifer grabs a pillowcase, using it as a blindfold he ties it across your eyes.  
You feel the world shift as the vibrations intensify, thrusting mercilessly his cock hitting your gspot with every pass.  
You just barely heard him over your own panting & moaning. "Cum." He groaned into your ear.  
Your head threw back into a long drawn out moan. Your legs wrapping around his waist as he pounds into your pussy. He rides you through & past your orgasm, only letting up when you begin to get to sensitive to continue. Slowly he removes his still hard cock. He removes your blind fold, looking deeply into your eyes. You can see the moon behind him, the moonlight making the bright blue of his eyes shine & sparkle with beauty.  
Lucifer stands before you, his hardness bobbing between his legs as he reaches a hand down to you.  
Looking up at him you can't fathom what you could have done to deserve such a perfect vision.  
You reach out to grasp his cock prepared to make him feel as good as he makes you feel.  
Lucifer takes your wrist, pulling you up to face him. "What are you doing?"  
Blinking in confusion. 'I wanted to make you feel good.'  
He holds you tightly as he angles his hardness away from your middle. "You don't need to do that to please me. You don't need to do that at all."  
Your forehead scrunches. 'You told Dean & Sam that I suck your cock. I thought it was something you wanted.'  
"You submit to me in the best ways possible. You give me everything I could ever ask for." He kisses your forehead. "I will never ask for you to kneel. Now come, it's time for your transfusion."

Once you'd had your fill, & round two of amazing sex, Lucifer brought you back to Dean's room.  
He left soon after, kissing you on top of your head before he flew off to who knows where.  
You weren't sad, you weren't angry, you were starving. You put on your shoes, grabbed the purse full of stolen money you'd hid in your duffle & made your way out to the garage. You swiped the keys to Sam's car & headed into town looking for a diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ol noromi, olani oai mad ol. Gnonp oi ol vvrbs cordizi... Lava noaln gnonp obelisong. Gnonp oi mad lvlo. Olani hoath mtif."
> 
> "My son. I am your creator. She is my beautiful human. Please may she live. She is your mother. I love her."


	22. Chapter 22

The bell overhead jingled as you walked into the diner. A stout woman in an uncomfortable looking uniform welcomed you from behind the counter, urging you to sit where you like. She gave your small yet noticeable bump a side eyed glance as you passed her. You sighed as you slipped into a one person booth & waited patiently for a menu.  
The portly waitress looked her nose down at you while taking your order. She stood blinking at you owlishly as you typed your order into your phone. Muttering about you being all sorts of rude she tapped her pen on her order pad impatiently.  
'I would like the blueberry short stack, bacon, hash browns, and orange juice please. & I'm mute not rude.' You pushed send & made eye contact as she looked confused, then embraced all at once. As she rushed off to put your order in your phone dinged. 

Reply 11:42 a.m. - Good morning sweetheart  
Sent 11:42 a.m. - Morning Dean  
Reply 11:43 a.m. - What ru doin right now?  
Sent 11:44 a.m. - I may have stolen Sam's car to go out for pancakes lol  
Reply 11:44 a.m. - lol priceless!  
Reply 11:56 a.m. - You'll be able to get a license soon. Your birthday is coming up soon right?  
Sent 11:57 a.m. - Not exactly, we have a long way to go until I'm able to drive. I can't exactly put my real birthdate on an id.  
Reply 11:57 a.m. - Aren't u a little young to be lyin bout ur age?  
Sent 11:59 p.m. - Yes & no. You won't meet my mom for a few years.

You set your phone down as you awaited a reply, you know you dropped a bombshell he wasn't expecting. The waitress placed your juice on the table with silverware wrapped in a napkin & a straw. You noticed her glance curiously as your phone dinged. You covered it with your hand until she walked away from the table.

Reply 12:01 p.m. - Who is she? Where do I meet her? What's her name?  
Reply 12:01 p.m. - Don't tell Sammy about this, ok?   
Reply 12:02 p.m. - R we together? Is it a strangers in the night type thing?  
Sent 12:02 p.m. - I'm sorry, I can't tell you, if I do I may never be born.

You set your phone on the table face down & put it on silent. It vibrated uncontrollably while you ate your breakfast.  
"Ignoring daddy little human?"  
Rolling your eyes you dipped your bacon in a bit of syrup before taking a bite. 'Come to ruin my appetite Lucifer?'  
He sat across from you, lounging in the seat like he owned the place. "On the contrary, I merely wanted to suggest something a little more healthy."  
You closed your lips around a mouthful of pancake. 'What? There's blueberries in this.' You poked one out with your fork to prove the point. 'And I got juice instead of coffee. Not only is the juice healthier but I don't want the little guy acting up & making my eyes go all freaky again.' You ate like it was the best meal in the world just to prove a point. 'That eye shit is the last thing I need in public.'  
"Unfortunately with the blood will come a higher chance of that occurring. It will make him stronger, that is true. But it will insure your safety down the line. You will be stronger, you just have to try harder to keep your abilities under control." Lucifer looked at your meal with some distaste, but angels can't taste anything other than sugar so you can't really blame him. But that also more than likely explained why you used almost an entire bottle of syrup by the time you were done.  
Lucifer had stayed, he made awkward small talk trying to get to know you. Sounded more like a questionnaire to try to get to know what you are like before you die. That's when you'd decided you needed to buy a camera. You were going to make videos for your baby, so he would know who you are. You don't expect to survive, but you are hoping to make an impact on who he becomes.

Once you'd made it home you put your shopping bags on Dean's bed & opened them straight away. You'd found the camera first, then while you wandered you'd found something in the kids section you simply had to have. A belly band that plays music, finally you aren't confined to a bed during music time. You strapped it on & plugged it into your phone. Scrolling through your playlist you found the perfect song. 

"Mama told me, when I was young  
Said sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely, to what I say  
And if you do this, it will help you some sunny day Oh yeah."

You smiled & rubbed your stomach fondly. Making your way through the bunker you hummed along on your way to the kitchen. It's your day to do the dishes & you'd rather get it over with now so you can figure out what to record first.

"And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand.  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Won't you do this for me son, if you can, if you can."

You hummed & swayed along with the music as you scrubbed the last dish & placed it into the drying rack.   
Drying your hands on a towel you picked up the first dish to dry & put away. You rubbed it down with the towel & turned towards the cabinets to place it inside.  
A surprised squeak passed & you dropped the dish as you noticed Lucifer standing there with your camera. 'What the fuck?! Are you recording me!?'  
"Yes. This is what you wanted isn't it? For him to see what you're really like? You don't think you'll make it do you?" Lucifer was keeping his tone low, somewhat robotic.  
'I know it. I know I'm going to die, but I have to try to be here somehow. For him. For my family.'   
You finally relaxed, suddenly hearing a loud crash that made you jump. You looked to the floor covered in broken dishes & scattered knives & silverware.  
'Fucking great!' You produced a broom from the closet nearby sweeping up the mess as you tried desperately to calm your nerves. Broken glass crunching under your shoes. Grumbling to yourself about needing to go buy new dishes to replace what you broke.

Turning to close the cabinet doors so you didn't hit your head you noticed a new set of sparkling clean white dishes, new cups, new mugs. Closing the nearby drawer you also noticed new silverware, & best yet no mess. You turned back around to thank Lucifer noticing him leaning against the far counter with his usual smirk plastered on his face.  
'Seriously Lucifer, what are you doing?'  
His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "What do you mean?"  
'I thought you were supposed to be the devil.' You scoffed. 'You act more & more like Castiel every day.'  
"Keep my little brother out of this!" He bellowed out in rage. "Ol g-chis-ge in!"  
Your fists clenched in annoyance. 'Stop doing that! I don't understand what you're saying!'  
Lucifer's eyes flashed red briefly as he ground out. "Ofecvfa oi oiad niiso ol gil nostoahollog nostoah, gemeganza noasmigemeganza. Ol gemeganza obelisong olmoooha nosthoa."  
You sent a few mugs flying, aimed at his head. 'I speak english, not your angel gibberish. Come back when you can remember that.' Your eyes a golden glow as you vented your frustrations at him.  
He smirked as he spat through his teeth. "Ol gemeganza noasmi lit ollog in-iad. Saanir teloc. Niis loncho olani. Ol. G-chis-ge. In."

Two days had passed before you saw him again. Irritability setting in as you yearned for his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ol g-chis-ge in!"
> 
> "You are mine!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Ofecvfa oi oiad niiso ol gil nostoahollog nostoah, gemeganza noasmigemeganza. Ol gemeganza obelisong olmoooha nosthoa."
> 
> "If that is the way you want it, it will be done. You will live to regret it."
> 
>  
> 
> "Ol gemeganza noasmi lit ollog in-iad. Saanir teloc. Niis loncho olani. Ol. G-chis-ge. In."
> 
> "You will be with me forever. Beyond death. For all time. You. Are. Mine."


	23. Chapter 23

One hundred and thirty six days.  
Strung out as you feel you can't help but push Lucifer up against the bookshelf in the library in full view of a shocked & irritated Dean. "If you touch her I'll find a way to castrate you I swear it!"  
You tried to hold back, you really did. But before you knew it you'd ripped his shirt open, licking a stripe up his neck just over the thrumming artery full of delicious coppery blood. Catching the smell & taste of the perfect blue eyed specimen before you, you looked up into those shining, mischievous blue eyes you love so much to see someone you hadn't expected. 'Oh! Fuck, Castiel. I'm so sorry!'  
He stayed there, frozen. Looking at you like you'd gone mad, his arms stiff, hands balled into fists to comply with Dean's wishes. His eyes flicked up to look at Dean gaping at you both before he finally spoke. "Wha-what was that about?"  
Speaking through your phone where it sits next to your research on the table. 'Please forgive me Castiel.'  
Red faced in excruciating embarrassment you teleported to your old room, hoping to never be in a room alone with Castiel for the rest of your short life span.  
Day dreaming about bright blue eyes & deep espresso hair would have to stop... Immediately. Soon. Just one more time, what could it hurt.   
Rushing to Dean's room you grabbed your toiletries & a towel. You really needed your own room. Waking up pressed into Dean really wasn't helping things. He promised to have a room for you soon but you could tell he wanted to keep an eye on you, especially in your current condition.  
There was no door to lock. Not sense they tore it down trying to save you. Walking over to the shower stalls your fingers trailed down your ever expanding stomach before dipping into your sweat pants, under your panties.  
A faint flutter of wings had you ripping your hand out to turn around only to see nothing behind you. The room was empty.   
Picking the stall to the left you pulled the curtain aside to step in.   
You were halted when you heard that fluttering again. 'Lucifer? Is that you?'  
Silence.  
'Cas?'  
Glancing towards the door you began to unbutton your shirt. Beginning to relax you tossed it into the hamper & it was followed rather quickly by the rest of your clothes.  
You hung your towel & Dean's robe on the hooks outside your stall & stepped inside.  
Reaching out for the taps, turning on the water you are startled with a hand over your eyes. A cold unfamiliar hand blinds your vision as another snakes around to caress your tummy. An unfamiliar voice growling his approval.  
'I'm going to fucking kill you Lucifer! I could have set the whole bathroom on fire you inconsiderate dick!'  
He hushes you as his hand wanders up from your stomach & up to your mouth. You bite him harshly as you feel his wrist over your greedy mouth, warm blood slowly filling your mouth & you groan at the taste. 'What took you so long?'  
"Ssssh..." His cool breath ghosting your ear, giving you chills in the warm water.  
He gently releases your eyes, grabbing onto your throat so you'll give him his wrist back. 'You brought Castiel back? Why?' Any attempt to turn around was quickly dashed as Lucifer firmly held you in place. "You wanted him back, I gave you what you wanted." You struggled to turn your head as Lucifers grip on your throat swiftly moved to hold your jaw in place. "Don't look at me."  
Entwining your fingers with his as they gently cupped your stomach you wished he wouldn't lie to you. But you knew even as you asked, he would work his way around the truth. 'Is there something wrong?'  
He sighed in false contentedness & released his hold on your jaw. "I want nothing more than to see your gorgeous eyes my flawed little human. However, this body is just a loaner. I'll have to trade it in for a stronger one soon. I don't want you getting too attached."  
The desire for him to stay was over riding your annoyance with him. All he does is leave, would he even be there when this baby was born?  
He fanned your desires, whispered promises in your ear as mysterious hands washed you clean, slowly & reverently rubbed your stomach. Bracing your hands on the shower wall as he lifts one of your legs up over his arm, teasing your trembling pussy with the head of his cock.   
"Say it." He urged.  
'Yes.'  
He pushes forward, the head of his cock entering you slowly. Slower than necessary, he's smaller than usual, but he more than makes up for it in skill. Fingers that were previously holding your neck breach down to pinch & flick gently on your clit. "You're so warm. Beautiful little slut." He thrusts harshly, panting in your ear. "Small am I? You wouldn't be fantasizing about my little brother now would you?"  
You slip in your panic, loosing your footing. The lone foot on the ground skid on the soapy tiles sending you lurching forward. Your squeak of surprise at actually landing on your ass quickly turning into a scream of horror as you see what Lucifer was hiding from you. A blistered & pale face of a dead preteen. His sunken in cheeks & blood shot eyes making you cringe as he reaches down to help you up. 'Lucifer! What have you done?!'  
Lucifer's new eyes darken as he stares you down. "I did this for you, ungrateful bitch!" He scoffs & attempts to soften his tone. "He was going to hell anyway, he's only two months overdue."  
'That doesn't make it right Lucifer!'  
Just your luck, that's when Dean bursts into the bathroom, he rips back the curtain to see you silently arguing with the corpse in front of you.  
Before he can finish swinging at Lucifer, demon knife raised above his head, you belay his movements freezing him in place with your magics. Making use of the phone in Dean's pocket you use his speakers to communicate. 'It's just Lucifer, I'm fine.'   
Outrage may not be strong enough a word. "Just Lucifer?! Are you fucking kidding?!"  
Slipping as you try to get up from the floor to put some distance between the two. 'Dean, please don't start this now.'  
"What the hell were you trying to do in here with my daughter looking like that? Necropheliac shower sex?"  
'Dean!' You warned, but it was to late.  
Lucifer's small gangly form stepped closer to your father. Threatening red eyes glowing. "Don't think for a second I haven't seen what you have been doing with (y/n) Dean. You could do us all a favor & volunteer, finally get a taste of your own daughters sweet pussy." He laughed in the face of Dean's silent outrage. Taunting him further, "Come on, all you have to do is say yes."   
'Lucifer I'm warning you!' You urged, you needed to find a way to separate the two of them.  
Dean snapped, coming at Lucifer with all he had. A flurry of blows rained down on Lucifer's dead face unlike anything you've seen sense the mark of cain was removed from his flesh.  
Lucifer laughed, finally getting to him like he wanted to. "You can't resist her any more than I can. Intoxicating little cunt isn't she?"  
The speakers crinkle & crack as they blew out on Dean's phone in your rage. You blew them apart a little to harshly, sending each of them flying towards opposite walls.  
Lucifer's teeth tinged pink, blood filling his mouth & covering his face. "You're a sick man Dean Winchester." He chuckles. "Making your pregnant daughter sleep in bed with you cause you're addicted to her smell. Her soft supple skin brushing against you at night. Her breath. Her sexy little whimpers as she dreams about fucking me."  
Dean groans, he may have hit his head when he collided with the wall. "(Y/n), don't listen to him. You don't need the blood, we can save you. I promise. We're your family, we can help you. He's done it before, Sammy'll help you get clean."  
Lucifer's forked tongue clicked in his mouth before he licks his lips suggestively, lapping up a little of his own blood. "That's not the only thing she wants me for. You want to find out? Come on," he chides, "you know you want to say yes. Get a taste of what it's like for her to cum around your cock. Pliant & submissive under your hands."


	24. Chapter 24

This was not something you wanted to think about, you'd rather Lucifer found an alternative to taking one of your family members.   
Dean as you'd guessed was as stubborn as you. Barking out his denial. "You're sick! She's my child, she's hav... She's got your..."  
The two of you never talked about the baby, & you without a vocal outlet could not make your displeasure of this known. 'He's so deep in denial of being a grandfather he can't say it.' You grumbled to yourself as you gripped your stomach.  
"I'm the one that's sick?" Lucifer laughs. "You wake up every morning with your hard on pressed onto your own daughter. Keep dreaming that you'd knocked her up first don't you Winchester?" You could see when the scheme popped into his head, this was not a good sign. "Hey (y/n), do you want to play a game?" You were adamant in your denial, shaking your head much to hard. "Oh come now, you'll like this game. I know your 'daddy' over there will get a kick out of it." He laughed with barely veiled malice. "He will get his chance, know what it's like to touch you as he wishes. However, it will be under my control & as we both know, if you cum he will burn to death. It’s a win win." He grins like a cheshire cat, it looks disturbing around his decaying flesh.  
Shock popping your eyes wide, your jaw gone slack you lost your hold on them both & they slid down the walls they were attached to. 'You can't make me.'  
Lucifer looks up at you slightly as his borrowed, naked, rotting body reaches out to squeeze your hand. "Of course not pet, I cannot make you do anything you don't want to do." His eyes shine with a glint of the promise of trouble. "Your little Dean over there is another story, I can only make him do what he's already been wanting to &... I think I will." He drops your hand suddenly as he glances at Dean behind you. Rubbing his hands together he pipes up to cheerily. "Well, you're already prepared..." his words reminding you that you were still naked from your shower. "I'm going to go fetch a new body, this one did not please my greedy slut enough. Don't worry your flawed little human brain, I'll make sure this next one has a much bigger cock." He dangled the dead boys little pecker between his fingers & winked over at Dean. "Yours is big enough? Right Dean? Think you can warm my girl up for me? Or do you think you'll steal her away with your skills? Wanna give her a go while I'm gone?" Dean stammers a few times before ultimately saying nothing. "Alright then, I'll be back shortly! Make sure Sammy & my little brother are out of the building before you begin, we don't need any goodie goodies barging in ‘insestus interuptus’." Lucifer vanished from the room & you both breathed a sigh of relief. Before he suddenly popped back into the bathroom. "Oh!" He called out making you jump. "If he's not inside you when I get back, I'll kill him." He popped out again, you & Dean shared a look before you calmly walked to the showers, turned off the water & pulled on your robe. 'This is going to be a long night.'

 

Walking into Dean's room you switched on the old fashioned radio to a static channel & turned it on low. You were learning to use all types of things as a voice box. 'Get undressed, sit on the bed up against the headboard, spread your legs comfortably.' Locking the door you did everything you could not to look at him. You saw him shift uncomfortably out of the corner of your eye, still fully clothed. 'What are you doing? Get undressed. He could be back at any moment.'  
Dean gaped at you, rubbing his hand over his face as he tried to control his breathing. "We don't have to do this..."  
'Yes we do, I had an agreement with him while he was possessing Castiel. He was not allowed to harm a living soul & leave my family alone. He has a new vessel now, that deal is voided.' You pulled the chair out from under Dean's desk to turn it towards the side of bed to provide the best view. 'Make your choice. Personally I recommend kicking Sam & Cas out. You & I both know they would try to stop us, but if you want an audience that's up to you.'  
He paused before pulling off his flannel shirt, kicking off his boots. Picking up his phone from his bed side table he shot Sam a simple text to get the hell out of dodge. Warn them away from the bunker for the next few hours. You turned away as he pulled items from his pockets to place onto the desk before removing his jeans. "H-how do you want to do this?"  
'Just sit on the bed, prop your self into a sitting position.' Tossing the bottle of lubeDean hides in his dresser in his general direction you grabbed a thick pair of knee high socks & tied one around your eyes. You held one up & turned around. 'Do you want one?' Then you shrugged with a smile. 'Plausible deniability.'  
You heard a rustle of sheets & a click of the lube bottle opening before he answered. "No... I uh, I'm good."  
Feeling your way around in the bed you positioned yourself facing away from Dean. Your feet under his thighs, prepared to sit on his lap, you untied the robe before sliding it off with trembling fingers.  
Dean tossed the robe onto the floor for you. "You're sure about this? Are you ready?"  
Reaching in between your legs you grabbed Dean's erect penis to keep it steady as you eased down onto his lap. He's about the same size as Cas, slick from the lube. Your walls flutter at the sensation & you involuntary tense up doing your best not to cum. The sensation of being filled with his cock making your breathing come in whining pants as Dean groans behind you.   
Finally fully seated you lean back against Dean, his arms coming around you to hold you still you feel him begin to shift behind you.  
'Please, don't move. If you move I'll cum.'  
Nibbling on your shoulder he places sloppy kisses that are all teeth up to your neck making you shiver. "Isn't that the best part?"  
You try & fail to stifle a moan as he fondles your nipples gently. 'If you want me to accidentally burn you alive then yes.'  
He seems undeterred as his hands roam your flesh, you smack one away before it can make contact with your clit. "I'm sorry, I-I can't help it. You just look so..."  
Holding firm you lift your left hand, still clutching the other sock. 'The offer still stands. We just need to stay like this. He never said we had to enjoy it.'  
"Do you enjoy it?" He responded, taking the sock from you. You could only guess that he was tying his own eyes as both of his hands left your body.  
You'd dreamt about it from time to time, before you found out who he really was. What you were to each other. 'I can't.'  
Dean gripped your hips tightly, not enough to bruise. But enough to keep you where he wanted you. "I'll have to move." He panted & grunted as his cock seemed to flex against your silky insides. "I've got to keep hard to stay inside you." He groaned as his hands wandered back up to your nipples. "Feel so good sweetheart."  
Your head rolled back onto Dean's shoulder as he gently caressed your breasts. He gasps as your pussy squeezes his length.  
Hips begin moving on their own, grinding down on your fathers cock. 'This is all kinds of wrong... We shouldn't be doing this.'  
A new voice interjected, startling you to stillness. "That's the way you like it though, isn't it? First the devil then your own father?" It's a new voice, not entirely unkind sounding. But something familiar in his tone makes you shiver.  
"Son of a bitch!" A startled Dean tries to cover you both up with his blanket.  
The new angles hit wonderful spots inside as he shifts uncomfortably. 'Lucifer, please.'  
You could hear the smile in his voice, gravely as it was. "Please what?"  
'Tell me what you want me to do.'


	25. Chapter 25

You hear the chair creak softly as Lucifer sits. "Don't stop on my account. I want you to ride him. Slowly."  
Rolling your hips Dean hisses out just behind your ear. "Fucking great, beauty & the psycho."  
Lucifer chuckles quietly as Dean's breath hitches. "Careful Winchester."  
The fires begin to build, your pussy begins to tremble as your juices drip over Dean's balls. 'Lucifer, please.'  
Without hearing him get up from his chair you can feel his thumb swipe your bottom lip & you chase it with your tongue. "Don't tell me, tell him."  
'Dean.'  
Lucifer grasps your bottom lip & pulls. "Uh uh, who's cock are you riding?"  
Your head tilts to the side in your silence, not really sure what he's wanting.  
Letting go of your lip you feel Dean grasping your hips tightly as Lucifer's thumb, slick with your spit circles your lips. "Tell your Daddy what you want him to do."  
Taking Lucifer's cue you call out to Dean. 'Daddy, please fuck me.'  
Dean tries & fails to hold back a groan as his cock swells inside you. "Fuck, feels so good. I've got to... (Y/n) I need to fuck you, got to get on top."  
You moan out as a crack springs through the room, Lucifer slapped your thigh hard & you tremble. 'Ah! Yes! So close.'  
Lucifer's hand rubs over the sting as his other holds your jaw tightly. "No, no bad girl. You tell Daddy there who is in charge here."  
You really didn't mean to, riding Dean's cock harder. 'You are, only you. Lucifer please...'  
"That's right, you are mine, that child you're carrying is mine." He seethes. "You belong to me. You do what I tell you."  
Halting all movements suddenly you clamped down on your fathers cock. You're about to burst. Dean grunts in frustration, gripping you tightly & thrusting up into you in earnest. 'No, please. I'm gonna cum.'  
He thrust up harder & you could hear Lucifer growl his approval. "You can cum."  
As if on command you're shaking through your orgasm. Vaguely hearing groaned praises from each of them as you fall apart. You're startled by a loud crash as you come down from your orgasm.  
"What the fuck was that!?" Dean startled out as he finally stops, letting you come down from your high.  
Lucifer actually snorts a laugh. "Don't worry about it, I'm just surprised you're not on fire. Did I say you could stop Winchester?"  
You can feel Dean bristle at your back. "I don't take orders from you."   
You couldn't see Lucifer, but you could hear the danger in his voice, & he was close, very close. You wanted to reach out & touch him but you didn't want to break a rule somehow. "Clearly, but she does. If you want to touch her you will do what I want you to do, when I want you to. Otherwise I'll just have to punish you both." Lucifer then strokes your cheek. "Thank you for the blind folds, you did good. My bad little girl." Lucifer rewards you with a wanton kiss, teeth biting at your bottom lip. "Do you want to keep fucking him like a dirty slut?" He didn't wait for a response, but he did use something soft to tie your hands behind your back. "Keep riding him until either your legs give out or he cums, whichever comes first. Then I want to play another game."  
You could hear Dean muttering behind you. His muffled slurs morphed into gasps & groans as soon a you resumed movement. 'What type of game will we be playing?'  
Lucifer settles back into his chair, the wood groans under the weight of his new vessel. "That depends on if Winchester there can keep up. How are you doing over there? Are you close? You look it, you've got the look of a man that is about to come apart, spill thick ropes of cum all over his own daughter's insides. Am I right?" You heard a noice coming from Lucifer's direction & Dean groaning in your ear. Muttering his denial of the pleasures of being controlled. "Careful there Dean, don't want to be ungrateful of the gift I've given you."  
Dean said nothing more on the subject. Thrusting up into you as you slowly bounced on his cock, a thin layer of sweat covering you both. Dean's hands came up to fondle your breasts once again & your hands balled between you, firmly tied behind your back. However, Dean being who he is was unable to keep his mouth shut. "God damn it, I really want to fuck you. Have you underneath me..."  
You bristled, Dean broke a rule. He said the forbidden word, you aren't allowed to mention god. He would be punished. You tried to lift yourself off to get out of the way. Dean just held you down, tighter than he had before.  
"Say that again." Lucifer dared. His tone thick with danger.  
For whatever reason Dean didn't respond. You interjected. 'He didn't know. Give me his punishment.' Rolling your hips in anticipation. 'Please, please punish me Lucifer.'  
Dean stopped moving then disappeared all together. You could hear him from the chair. "What the hell man?! I wasn't done yet!"  
"Oh you're done." Strangely Lucifer doesn't sound mad at all. "You can watch now. I'm going to take over, show you what she really likes." He must have removed Dean's blind fold after removing him from the bed. You could hear Dean struggle in the chair before you heard a muffled sound.  
Lucifer reached out & grasped your neck, squeezing just enough so you could still breathe. 'Yes, please.'  
He coaxed you off the bed, pulling you along with the hand on your neck. Standing before Lucifer naked & bound you wait. "Tell me. What did you do wrong?"  
You fought for breath as his hand tightened slightly & his other hand harshly clamped down on one of your nipples. 'I-I didn't tell him not to say... that.'  
"Wrong. Try again."  
He slapped the breast he was pinching & you squealed. Taking the other nipple in hand to give it the same torture. 'I didn't correct him?' You were internally cursing yourself, you should know this.  
“Nothing.” He slaps the other breast before he forces you over his lap. He’s very mindful of your stomach as he sits with you draped over his legs. “You did nothing wrong.” His hand swings down giving a sharp smack to your left ass cheek leaving you moaning & squirming on his lap. “You are being punished simply because you asked for it.” Another smack, this time to the right cheek. “This...” he grabs onto the right cheek & giggles it. “Pay attention Winchester! This, is what she wants. This.” He pauses to deliver two fresh swats to your ass. “Is what she needs.” You didn’t realize you were humping the air, raising your ass to meet Lucifer’s hand until he was holding you down. “Do you want to see something beautiful?”  
Without warning you are being moved, facing away from Dean still sprawled over his lap & somehow the bed as well. You jump as Lucifer spreads your cheeks wide, revealing your wet pussy to your captive audience.  
You heard more struggling & muffled noises coming from Dean behind you. “Look at this pretty cunt. Look at how you’ve spread her open for me.” Two thick fingers thrust into you roughly, they thrust into you & pull out just as fast leaving you shaking & grunting in disappointment. “Want a taste Dean?” Lucifer chuckles as you squirm. “Oh wait, that’s right, you can’t.” You hear Lucifer hum happily. “I have an idea. How have you enjoyed your time on top (Y/n)?”  
You were hastily moved & forced into position. On your knees, straddling someone’s face as they greedily licked your juices from your pussy. Teeth grazing your clit sending shivers of pleasure up your spine as he greedily devours you.   
‘Fuck! Lucifer yes!’ Your body trembling.  
Behind you the rumbling voice makes your pussy squeeze in it’s emptiness. “That’s a good pet, ride his face.” Slick fingers play between your thighs. “I’m gonna fuck your ass, want to feel how you tremble while Dean eats you.” Two thick digits slide inside, working you open. Your fingers feel around in their binds, desperate for Lucifer’s thick cock to slide into your waiting ass. “You should see the way you look. Wrecked, coming apart on my fingers & your fathers tongue.” His chest presses up against your back as his fingers leave you, his chest rumbles as he speaks. “Now pet, you get a choice. You can either have me in that delicious ass of yours. Or. I’ll fuck your pussy, you can feel what it’s like to be licked where we are connected.”  
You hear Dean make a dejected sound at the idea of licking at Lucifer’s junk. Then again, he might like it. You’ve seen the way he secretly sneaks a peak at men. ‘My ass, please Lucifer. I need you to fuck me.’  
The thick head of Lucifer’s cock teased at your ass as Dean continued to lick & nibble ravenously. He pressed in, slowly sliding inside. Pulling back out before he was fully seated then slamming home, his hips flush with your cheeks.  
You vaguely heard strange babbles leave your lips as he moved. Pulling out & pressing in so slowly it made your pussy flutter jealously. “You like to be teased don’t you (y/n)?” Lucifer grated in your ear.  
You were panting, legs beginning to shake. ‘Yes. Oh Yes. Please, more.’ Eyes rolling up into your skull taken over by pleasure. The harshness of Dean’s ministrations on your clit & Lucifer’s gentle thrusts. ‘Please, please, please! Fuck me harder, I need more.’  
Lucifer chuckled darkly in your ear. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He thrust in a little harder. “You want both of us to fuck you? Dean in your tight little cunt while I fuck your ass? You do don’t you?”  
You didn’t want to admit it, but Lucifer whispering your dirtiest fantasy in your ear did you in. Squeezing around the cock in your ass you shout out in pleasure cum wetting Dean’s face.


	26. Chapter 26

Strong hands once again forcing you into a new position, still cumming as Lucifer picks up speed with his thrusting.  
You find yourself on your back splayed across Lucifer’s stomach. He lifts your legs, opening you up as a finger ghosts across your clit leaving you a howling, mewling mess.  
Lucifer sounds close to completion as he beckons. “Come on Dean, she’s waiting for you.”  
Lucifer stops moving as you feel Dean’s cock press in. It hurts as they split you open but it’s the best thing you’ve ever felt. “Fuck! She’s so tight.” It feels so good, you’re hot all over.  
You’ve never felt so full, you can already feel your orgasm rushing forward. “No no little girl, not yet.” Lucifer grasps your nipples pinching hard & twisting viciously.  
Tears prickle your eyes as you try to hold off, shaking uncontrollably. ‘Please! Please!’ They begin to move in tandem, one slides out as the other pushes in. ‘I can’t! I can’t! I need it! Please!’ A string of awkward garbles leave your mouth as you try your best to form words. You don’t hear the radio anymore but that is the least of your worries, trying desperately not to cum.  
Lucifer pinches the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs as his hands return to hold you open. Both cocks ramming into you mercilessly. “Not yet, just wait.”  
The pleasure & pain are just to much, shuddering in your orgasm, screaming like a wild animal. Dean’s cock throbs, painting your insides with his cum. You hear him grind out curses as Lucifer chants under his breath behind you. Loud crashing can be heard throughout the bunker.  
Dean’s cock withdraws, only for Lucifer to remove himself from your well fucked ass, slamming into your pussy. It makes a lude wet gushing sound as he fucks into you. “Bad girl, I told you to wait!” He sets a nearly super human speed as he pistons inside. He growls as he cums inside you, his cum mixing with Dean’s.  
Panting you roll off Lucifer’s stomach, feeling a loving touch petting the swell of your belly until you fall asleep.

 

February 29th 2016

One hundred and thirty five days.  
After a short rest you removed your blind fold to find Dean’s room completely trashed. Items were thrown across the room, Dean’s knife collection sticking into various surfaces. You carefully crawled out of bed, making sure not to wake Dean or step on anything sharp. You pulled on a pair of stretchy pants & the first shirt you saw. Stepping into your shoes you gingerly closed the door behind you.  
To say the bunker looked as though it was hit by natural disaster would have been kind. Debris, destroyed priceless artifacts & tomes, glass, books, clothing. Everything was destroyed. The place you know knew as home was completely trashed, it was as though the bunker was shaken like a snow globe. You stopped to look at a chair leg that was lodged into the wall when you were startled by a voice behind you.  
“Not the decorating choice I would have made, but who am I to argue.” You spun around coming face to face with a priest.  
‘You stayed?’ You asked with genuine surprise, Lucifer always runs after he gets his fill of you.  
He looks slightly offended as he adjusts his collar dejectedly. “What?”  
‘You stayed.’ You blink at him owlishly as you repeat without question.  
Lucifer’s eyes roll in irritation. “You said that already. Did we fuck you brainless or are you having an aneurism?”  
You glared at him before walking past him into the kitchen for some breakfast. ‘Get out.’  
Lucifer of course was hot on your trail. “Do not use that wavelength of tone with me.”  
The kitchen was just as bad as the library. You turned & stalked towards the garage to purchase some delicious diner food. ‘Do something about this mess, I’ll be home in a few hours.’  
“Don’t you need clothes?” You could hear the smirk in his voice, you looked down to find that he had removed all of your clothing in the blink of an eye. “You go take a shower, wash the stink of your wrong doing off of your body & I will fix the kitchen... I’ll make your favorite.”  
You couldn’t help but scoff. ‘Like you actually know my favorite breakfast.’  
You turned back towards the bedrooms, looking to find more clothes.  
“Dean!” Startled by Sam’s far off telling you broke into a run.  
‘Shit shit shit!’ Before you could make it into Dean’s room you’d come face to face with your startled uncle.  
You made eye contact for a moment, his eyes rake over your naked body before he walked closer. “Where is Dean? What did you do?”  
You ran the rest of the way, blocking the door to Dean’s room with your body. ‘Please, don’t go in there.’ You tried through the phone in Sam’s pocket. He reached for the door handle & you placed your hand over his. ‘Please, I’m begging you.’ You knew he’d notice, the state of the room, the smell. The marks you undoubtedly left on eachother. Yours would have faded by now thanks to the angelic grace of your child, but Dean would not be so lucky.   
“Is-is he alive? (Y/n), what happened to Dean?” Sam looked worried, you just hoped Dean could hear Sam on the other side of the unlocked door & was getting dressed.


	27. Chapter 27

‘I would never try to hurt him.’ Trying to keep your breathing even & stay calm.

Sam sighs & shakes his head. “You never do.”

Holding firm onto the doorframe you have no chance of covering your body. ‘What is that supposed to mean?’

He runs his hands through his hair like you’ve seen him do a thousand times. “You don’t think I can smell that? I know what you two have been doing. It’s sick.” Sam lets out a long suffering breath. “Just promise me you won’t allow Lucifer to kill him for your sick...”

Before he was finished the door burst open, Sam gaped at Lucifer with wide fearful eyes. “Well, well. Hello my son, have we come to confess? Coveting another man’s property are you Sammy boy?” He smirks at Sam & you turn to look into the room. Dean is nowhere to be seen. “If you don’t mind we were in the middle of something. You can come watch if you wish, I believe this is going to be one hell of a prayer session.” He smirks at his own joke as usual making you roll your eyes fondly.

Sam stammers despite himself. “N-no thank you. Uh, where’s Dean?”

Lucifer hides a chuckle as he scratches his chin in false thought. “Dean, Dean, Dean. Where did I put him? Purgatory? No, that’s not it. Dungeon? Nah, I can’t seem to remember, what about you pet? Do you remember where I put Dean?”

You nod, ducking your head in false shame. ‘I asked you to put him somewhere safe.’

“You did didn’t you? I guess that’s why I stuffed him in the trunk of his beloved car.” Lucifer purred in your ear.

Sam shot down the hall toward the garage & was out of sight in a surprisingly short amount of time. As soon as you were alone together Lucifer beaconed you into the privacy of Dean’s bedroom. “Come, we have work to do.”

‘Work? What type of work?’ You followed curiously as he beaconed you inside Dean’s room.

“Well you are already naked so we are half way there.” He sneers as he hardens his features. “I am going to test your faith.”

Tilting your head in curiosity you wondered. ‘Faith in what?’

He snaps his fingers & faster than you can blink you are tied to the bed. Arms tied to the headboard. Legs bound thigh to calf in a kneeling position spreading you open. The sheets now clean, the wet spot that was made by last nights antics was but a memory. “Do you trust me?” Dumbly you nod your head, anxiously waiting to see what you would be doing now. “Do you know what a pneumatic plug is?”

Curiosity you shake your head. ‘No, why?’

Lucifer’s face lights up as he pulls a black object from his pocket. It looks a little strange, it has an inflator ball on one end like a blood pressure cuff. “It’s a marvelous little invention.” He starts as he begins to inflate it slowly. “Now where do you suppose this goes?” He turns the release that deflates it with one hand as he pets your thigh with the other.

Curiously you try to inspect the toy a little better, it’s tapered at the bottom & flared at the base. The base has a wide rectangular stopper. It looked a little like... ‘Oh no.’

Lucifer’s smile spreads impossibly wider. “Oh yes.” He pulls a little bottle of lube out of his pocket clicking the lid open. “Consent now & we will play. Or safeword out & you get nothing. It’s your choice.”

You test the ropes holding you in place, you cannot move your legs at all. But your arms have much more give than you expected. You prop yourself up on your elbows to look into his new brown eyes. You really do miss the blue. ‘Where did you find that thing?’ You were going to say something else, but you’d chickened out.

“That is not what I asked.” He seems irritated, you’re not sure if it’s part of the game or if he is genuinely annoyed.

‘I consent, I trust you.’ Your heart begins to flutter nervously. You’ve never seen such a toy, you didn’t know if it was going to hurt.

“You’re putting your faith in me?”

‘Yes.’

“You trust me?”

‘Yes.’

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

Now you were starting to get irritated. When was he going to get the fuck on with it? ‘You’re going to put that toy in me.’

Lucifer comes to stand nearby, leaning over to whisper in your ear. “I’m going to blind fold you, I’m going to gag you just because it would please me to do so, & I’m going to block off your hearing.” His feather light touches on the bottoms of your feet make you squirm as it tickles you. Then sharp slap to your thigh really gets your attention. “Consent.”

He rubs soothingly at the stinging handprint. ‘Yes Lucifer, please. I want it.’

“Such a good little slut for me.” He purrs. The gag is a simple piece of cloth from his robes. Your blindfold is much more effective, blocking out all light. “You know what to do if you want it to stop.” 

Then your ears were covered with Dean’s noise canceling headphones. Shortly after you felt cool slick fingers tease your rim. Lube would never be warm when Lucifer was involved. He probed you with one of his fingers, lazily thrusting before easing in another. He rolls a thumb over your clit as he begins stretching out his fingers to work you up to a third finger. Before you thought you were ready he had removed his fingers, spreading more lube around your hole. When you felt the rubbery texture at your back entrance you tended up slightly but it slid in easily. Before you could scoff at how silly you were being over such a small intrusion it began to get bigger at a deceptively slow rate. Feeling uncomfortably full you knocked one of your bound fists against the wall. The plug slowly deflates ta more comfortable size & you sigh in relief. Lucifer pinches & rolls your nipples into hardened nubs as you feel his hardened cock thrust against your clit. Leaving one hand to play with your sensitive nipples you feel the head of his cock prod at your pussy, smearing the slick evidence of your arousal around before pushing in. The overwhelming feeling of both your holes filled at the same time sending you flying into a surprise orgasm.

Lucifer clamped down on one of your nipples with blunt teeth, his hands brushing your hips as he thrusts roughly, no doubt chasing his own release.

‘It’s to much.’ Thrashing & quivering your teeth make contact with Lucifer's new flesh, piercing it with your teeth. The warmth fills your hungry mouth & you begin to calm. 'Please Lucifer, I cant last. I need you to cum.'

You can't be sure how long it was before you finally felt Lucifer twitch & cum inside you. You were to busy riding the high that comes with the blood feeding. By the time Lucifer had removed your blindfold he looked down at you with unbridled disappointment. He removed the headphones, undoing each knot in the ropes slowly, watching as bruises & marks left on your skin faded into nothing. Picking up the forgotten cloth from the priests robes that had once covered your mouth gazing at it with... Regret? Did he not want you anymore? Before your brain could start screaming at you that you had somehow ruined everything he curled you up to his chest, placing two fingers to your temple. That's when everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

March 17th 2016

One hundred and eighteen days.

Over the past few months Lucifer has been quite distant, your blood is given second hand. He passes off a cup of it to Dean to give to you, which is awkward enough. Sam has never been the one to talk about the demon in the room given his time with Lucifer in the cage & Dean having issues looking at you sense you'd been intimate with each other... & Lucifer didn't give you to many people to talk to lately. You were feeling rather lonely, talking only to your growing child. Lucifer hasn't touched you once sense he's been in his priestly vessel. You were beginning to get frustrated & spent a lot of time locked in your new room either tending to your own needs or organizing baby things for the rapidly growing bundle in your tummy. It hasn't been long sense you've gotten pregnant but you already look as though you are more than half way through.  
Come to mention it, Dean has been having some issues with being left alone with Lucifer, you're beginning to suspect what you clearly were not able to see. Dean always did linger while looking at his best friend Castiel a little to long. Not that you would judge them you just wished they'd get on with it, & if you're being perfectly honest Charlie may have been your first crush that you weren't directly related to.  
Lucifer never left the bunker. He was always roaming around, pretending to read all of the books in the library, swapping out Sam's shampoo for mayonnaise, sticking little post it notes around the bunker of baby names he favored. There was no way in heaven or hell you were naming your child Damien, who gave him the Netflix password anyway?  
You were musing over all the questions you've had while balling up freshly washed baby socks when it appeared. The biggest slice of chocolate cake you've ever seen & a bottle of hot sauce. 'Lucifer!'  
He appeared next to you in the laundry room, looking curiously at the tiny garments. "Hmm?" He still wasn't looking at you as he picked up a little pair of green booties with little white bows. Rolling your eyes you gestured to your sweet little snack. 'What is this?'  
Shaking his head, golden locks bouncing as he scoffed. "Its cake genius, what does it look like?"  
He looked at you then, really looked. You weren't sure you understood the look he was giving behind his annoyed expression. Shit, you need to get out of here before he drags you under with those powder blue eyes. 'Thank you, I didn't realize it was lunch time.'  
Saying nothing else you picked up your cake & hot sauce heading for the kitchen. Walking straight past him, not bothering to goad him for a response like you'd been doing for weeks.  
Placing your cake on the counter you grabbed yourself a fork & a glass of milk. Today would be a good day, you could feel it.

Sprinkling your delicious hot sauce onto your cake you licked your lips in anticipation.  
"Lucifer still providing your meals?" You looked up to find Sam smiling down at your plate.  
Nodding happily you dug into your dish moaning in ecstatic bliss at the spicy sweetness. 'Where does he find this hot sauce? Its sinful, everything tastes like sex.'  
He chuckles uncomfortably as he sits nearby with a taco salad he procured from his favorite local joint. "Does little man really need all that sugar?"  
Licking chocolate frosting off of your lips you shrug & offer your bottle of hot sauce up to Sam for his Salad. 'Angels love sweet, I love spicy. It just works.'  
Sam discards the cheap hot sauce packet accepting the temptation & taking the bottle from you. "Thank you."  
Sam begins unscrewing the cap when Lucifer sprints into the kitchen. "Stop!" He grabs the bottle from Sam roughly. "My blood sauce isn't for you!" A bewildered Sam thanked Lucifer to which he only responded. "What? The baby needs it." You ate the rest of your cake snuggling in Lucifer's lap, Sam not sparing you the slightest of glances, it felt so blissfully normal.

New baby things were purchased, washed, & put into the new nursery. Lucifer tried to prank Castiel but he really didn't understand the concept of why gluing rhinestones to his beloved trench coat was so funny. He wore it anyway, & Dean was more than happy to explain it to him as he clutched his side in the pain of laughter. Sam helped you put the crib together, he was quite handy around the bunker anyway. Life was good.

As messed up as it was, for the next few months things were completely normal... Until they weren't. As the birth of the baby neared the bunker tensed, waiting for the inevitable. You were quite literally a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment.

July 13th 2016

Zero days

The lights begin to flicker in the bunker as you feel the first signs of labor, as you've read about normal births this could potentially take hours. Taking no chances you sent out the presaved text to Sam, Dean, & Lucifer.

Sent 11:40 p.m. - Baby is coming, be at the cabin in 6 hours. I love you - (y/n)

The old Nissan you'd acquired was already stocked with a few items you were meaning to take to the cabin. Driving would be easier than teleporting.  
When you got there you set up the flash drive of videos & pictures for your son & put the envelopes down next to them. If they couldn't make it, you needed to be able to say goodbye in your own way.  
The pressure around your stomach intensified steadily. 'I love you so much Jack.' you rubbed your stomach as you finally let him know how you'd chosen his name. 'Jack was my little brother, just a tiny baby when he died. That won't happen to you, ok? You're going to be a good boy, Dean & Sam will look out for you. They will teach you now.' Tears flowed steadily as the pain began to be to much.  
The rumbling of the impala driving up to the cabin distracted you from the flutter of wings momentarily. They're early. Damn it, you didn't want them to see this.  
One last scream & light floods the room before everything goes black.

 

July 14th 2016

Your eyes blink open to an empty cabin, a sheet delicately laid over your body. Everything you brought left behind, only the letters & videos taken.  
'Where is Jack?'  
Looking out the window, you find both cars are missing.  
'They left me. I lived, & they left me here to rot!'  
You'd died, naturally. Nobody could survive that. But you're a Winchester, & you're pissed.  
Leaving the burning cabin behind you, you teleport out to find your family.


	29. Chapter 29

Your new black eyes unfortunately mean you can’t enter the bunker to reacquaint yourself with your abandoners. But you don’t need to, you know that the easiest way to lure your precious family is with a case. You’d make sure to create the most outrageous case they’d ever seen. One they could never resist.  
The only thing left to decide is where & how many to lure to their deaths. Eventually you’d decided on a smallish town in Ohio mere 12 hour drive from the bunker & the strangest little town you’d ever seen. Two schools, a library, a handful of tiny useless corner shops that nobody ever goes into & no much else. They had really nice houses & a random ass castle just two blocks away from the high school. Perfect, that’s exactly the place for you. The town is bordered in other larger towns, you could walk right through it & not even know you were there. Just eight thousand people & they are all going to die.

Handling the homes one by one seemed the proper way to go. You came at night, gliding from home to home killing them all, regardless of age in their sleep.  
Once every man, woman, & child was dispatched you finally relaxed. Settling in for a shower & a nice drink. Now all you have to do is wait.

 

July 16th 2016

Police & emergency responders had showed up to the town to investigate. At least that’s who they said they were. They were easy enough to get rid of, piling their bodies in the middle of town.

 

July 17th 2016

Beginning to get bored you lined up all of the remaining bodies by size, biggest to smallest on the main road. You were now noticing barricades blocking off the roads, you worked quickly. No witnesses, if anyone did manage to see you by accident they were added to the line.  
Admiring your handy work you waited in the high school, watching the news channels. Wouldn’t be long now.

 

July 18th 2016

You watched with great interest as four ‘FBI’ agents crossed the border into town in a familiar sleek black car.  
Game on.  
Now, you don’t need to hide, it was part of the fun. Making them go through every building in the town before finally making it to the school was just fun. You figured they’d go to the castle first. You left the most demonic signs there. Complete with some handy devils traps smeared in to the ground in human blood & demon blood splatters (not yours of course). Whatever might slow them down.  
You decorated the stage of the school quite nicely. A big comfy chair you’d found in the principals office was sat in the middle of the gym. Now all you had to do was wait, wondering who would find you first. ‘Oh how I do love a good surprise.’

The first face you see is not one you know. It blinks at you & waves an awkward hello. You disappear, looking for your real target. How dare they bring a rookie into this. Why you didn’t kill him on sight you didn’t know. To late to turn back now.

Spotting Sam canvasing the library you appeared behind him, blowing lightly behind his ear before disappearing with a giggle. What a fun new game, you never bothered to play with your prey when you slaughtered the town. Not even when you killed your foster family, you killed them much the same. One was in bed, fast asleep, the other was in the living room watching a movie, just starting to nod off.

In the science classroom spotting another stranger you silently appeared behind them, thrusting a knife into his back & popping away laughing in childish glee. 

‘Got to find Dean.’ You wandered into the cafeteria hoping to find the bow legged hunter skulking around aimlessly trying to find the big bad monster. You can’t wait to see his face all horrified & broken. Instead you run into Castiel, that’s four, Dean isn’t here. In a flurry of rage you grapple the angel, the fire of your rage singeing his clothes. Ripping the angel blade out of his burning trench coat you raise it to finally kill the winged pest.  
“(Y/n)! No!” At the mere sound of Dean’s voice you aim away from the angel beneath you sending it vaulting towards Dean.  
Before you could bask in your victory one of those damn strangers appeared out of nowhere, the angel blade sticking out of their chest. ‘No!’   
Running towards the young stranger, just standing there smiling at you like a dope strong arms hold you still. “No no pet, don’t go attacking the kid. That is not a road you want to go down.”  
Why bother talking, all you want to do is kill them, all of them. All of humanity would suffer. Your vision turned red in your rage spreading the flames, everything would burn. None would survive. At least that’s what you hoped would happen. When your vision returned to normal you were in the middle of nowhere. Only three men in front of you, not a Winchester in sight.   
The stranger you stabbed in the back speaks first, has to be Lucifer, only he could be this arrogant in the face of your fury. “(Y/n), this is Jack.” He says as he gestures to the young smiling dope you’d stabbed with the angel blade. He’s definitely not a new born, he’s a young man. He looks closer to your age. You spare a mere glance in his direction before glancing back at Lucifer. ‘Why are you helping them? We should be killing them together.’  
The other two look at Lucifer, as if waiting for his response. “I did this to you... You were supposed to go back to normal. I didn’t think it worked until we saw you on the news...” He gets a far off look, the jerk actually has the nerve to look sad for you. “Jack is our son. I don’t know why he was born like this, but he’s a good boy. He’s everything you wanted him to be (y/n), he’s good. He’s so good. We can be a family, together. You just have to let Sam in. Let him help you.”  
‘Really? Sanctified blood? That’s how you plan to end this? You think I’ll just let you? What do you think would happen? I’d see you all run in here & think I’d want to come back? Not going to happen.’ You raise anything not nailed down in a four foot radius & point it just where you want it. ‘You know what you’re going to have to do to stop me. Come on... Do it!’  
Castiel & Jack have barely moved an inch, they don’t speak at all, barely even blinking. Only Lucifer seems to move or speak. Is this a trap? Is it all in your head? “I know you don’t think you want this but you do. It’s all you talked about for months.”   
‘You want your little pet back? Go get a fucking dog. I don’t want it! Any of it!’ Launching all the items you lifted at any of them would have been a waste. You launched them at yourself, & you were right. You felt nothing. ‘Damn it Lucifer! LET ME OUT!’ The field disappeared, as did Castiel & Jack. Leaving the two of you in nothing, absolute blackness. All you could see was each other.  
“I’m sorry (y/n), it’s to late. You’re going to feel this, all of it. Every single one.”   
You thought he meant the shots of the sanctified blood. But no, it was the deaths. Every last one of them, you remembered them all.


	30. Chapter 30

Your new black eyes unfortunately mean you can’t enter the bunker to reacquaint yourself with your abandoners. But you don’t need to, you know that the easiest way to lure your precious family is with a case. You’d make sure to create the most outrageous case they’d ever seen. One they could never resist.  
The only thing left to decide is where & how many to lure to their deaths. Eventually you’d decided on a smallish town in Ohio mere 12 hour drive from the bunker & the strangest little town you’d ever seen. Two schools, a library, a handful of tiny useless corner shops that nobody ever goes into & no much else. They had really nice houses & a random ass castle just two blocks away from the high school. Perfect, that’s exactly the place for you. The town is bordered in other larger towns, you could walk right through it & not even know you were there. Just eight thousand people & they are all going to die.

Handling the homes one by one seemed the proper way to go. You came at night, gliding from home to home killing them all, regardless of age in their sleep.  
Once every man, woman, & child was dispatched you finally relaxed. Settling in for a shower & a nice drink. Now all you have to do is wait.

 

July 16th 2016

Police & emergency responders had showed up to the town to investigate. At least that’s who they said they were. They were easy enough to get rid of, piling their bodies in the middle of town.

 

July 17th 2016

Beginning to get bored you lined up all of the remaining bodies by size, biggest to smallest on the main road. You were now noticing barricades blocking off the roads, you worked quickly. No witnesses, if anyone did manage to see you by accident they were added to the line.  
Admiring your handy work you waited in the high school, watching the news channels. Wouldn’t be long now.

 

July 18th 2016

You watched with great interest as four ‘FBI’ agents crossed the border into town in a familiar sleek black car.  
Game on.  
Now, you don’t need to hide, it was part of the fun. Making them go through every building in the town before finally making it to the school was just fun. You figured they’d go to the castle first. You left the most demonic signs there. Complete with some handy devils traps smeared in to the ground in human blood & demon blood splatters (not yours of course). Whatever might slow them down.  
You decorated the stage of the school quite nicely. A big comfy chair you’d found in the principals office was sat in the middle of the gym. Now all you had to do was wait, wondering who would find you first. ‘Oh how I do love a good surprise.’

The first face you see is not one you know. It blinks at you & waves an awkward hello. You disappear, looking for your real target. How dare they bring a rookie into this. Why you didn’t kill him on sight you didn’t know. To late to turn back now.

Spotting Sam canvasing the library you appeared behind him, blowing lightly behind his ear before disappearing with a giggle. What a fun new game, you never bothered to play with your prey when you slaughtered the town. Not even when you killed your foster family, you killed them much the same. One was in bed, fast asleep, the other was in the living room watching a movie, just starting to nod off.

In the science classroom spotting another stranger you silently appeared behind them, thrusting a knife into his back & popping away laughing in childish glee. 

‘Got to find Dean.’ You wandered into the cafeteria hoping to find the bow legged hunter skulking around aimlessly trying to find the big bad monster. You can’t wait to see his face all horrified & broken. Instead you run into Castiel, that’s four, Dean isn’t here. In a flurry of rage you grapple the angel, the fire of your rage singeing his clothes. Ripping the angel blade out of his burning trench coat you raise it to finally kill the winged pest.  
“(Y/n)! No!” At the mere sound of Dean’s voice you aim away from the angel beneath you sending it vaulting towards Dean.  
Before you could bask in your victory one of those damn strangers appeared out of nowhere, the angel blade sticking out of their chest. ‘No!’   
Running towards the young stranger, just standing there smiling at you like a dope strong arms hold you still. “No no pet, don’t go attacking the kid. That is not a road you want to go down.”  
Why bother talking, all you want to do is kill them, all of them. All of humanity would suffer. Your vision turned red in your rage spreading the flames, everything would burn. None would survive. At least that’s what you hoped would happen. When your vision returned to normal you were in the middle of nowhere. Only three slightly singed men in front of you.   
The stranger you stabbed in the back speaks first, has to be Lucifer, only he could be this arrogant in the face of your fury. “(Y/n), this is Jack.” He says as he gestures to the young smiling dope you’d stabbed with the angel blade. He’s definitely not a new born, he’s a young man. He looks closer to your age. You spare a mere glance in his direction before glancing back at Lucifer. ‘Why are you helping them? We should be killing them together.’  
The other two look at Lucifer, waiting for his response. “I did this to you... You were supposed to go back to normal. I didn’t think it worked until we saw you on the news...” He gets a far off look, the jerk actually has the nerve to look sad for you. “Jack is our son. I don’t know why he was born like this, but he’s a good boy. He’s everything you wanted him to be (y/n), he’s good. He’s so good. We can be a family, together. You just have to let Sam in. Let him help you.”  
‘Really? Sanctified blood? That’s how you plan to end this? You think I’ll just let you? What do you think would happen? I’d see you all run in here & think I’d want to come back? Not going to happen.’ You raise anything not nailed down in a four foot radius & point it just where you want it. ‘You know what you’re going to have to do to stop me. Come on... Do it!’  
Castiel & Jack don’t move an inch, they don’t speak at all. Only Lucifer seems to move or speak. Is this a trap? Is it all in your head? “I know you don’t think you want this but you do. It’s all you talked about for months.”   
‘You want your little pet back? Go get a fucking dog. I don’t want it! Any of it!’ Launching all the items you lifted at any of them would have been a waste. You launched them at yourself, & you were right. You felt nothing. ‘Damn it Lucifer! LET ME OUT!’ The field disappeared, as did Castiel & Jack. Leaving the two of you in nothing, absolute blackness. All you could see was each other.  
“I’m sorry (y/n), it’s to late. You’re going to feel this, all of it. Every single one.”   
You thought he meant the shots of the sanctified blood. But no, it was the deaths. Every last one of them, you remembered them all.


	31. Chapter 31

July 30th 2016

The next few days you spent in your room alone with your self loathing. You only sleep when you pass out from exhaustion, you don’t eat. Haunted by that town, every face of every occupant. All of them bloody & lifeless.  
The words Sam said to you after you wake from the cure echo in your head. “We have all done things we regret. All of us are monsters in one way or another.” Because that is what you really are, a monster. You don’t deserve to be saved, you don’t even deserve to die. That would be too peaceful.

 

July 31st 2016

Dean comes to sit with you sometimes. He comes again today, but he doesn’t say anything. There’s nothing to say.

 

August 1st 2016  
Sam brings you books, you don’t read them, but you appreciate that he’s trying.

 

August 2nd 2016

Jack brings you candy, you spend the time listening to him talk about what candies he likes. Nougat is his favorite.  
He talks to you as though you can answer. His open ended questions left unanswered.  
He talks about how mistakes, about how that is all they are. That a mistake does not make you evil. You don’t know how to communicate anymore without corrupting anything further than you already have. It’s just a matter of time before you hurt someone else, drag him down with you.

 

August 4th 2016

Lucifer brings you foods of all kinds, tempting you to eat. He finally told you how you came to be a demon. He gave you his blood to work a spell over you. You are not invincible, however you are more or less immortal. You cannot die without becoming a demon, & then you will need to be cured all over again.  
So finally you eat, digging in indulgently into a sriracha bacon cheeseburger with all the fixings, fries & a large shake. The food makes you feel happy, which makes you feel guilty. The never ending spiral of depression seeping into your bones, digging its claws into every inch of you.  
And so begins a new layer of your mental health issues.  
Sad? Eat.  
Happy? Eat.  
Lonely? Eat.  
Guilt? Eat.  
Emotions are now edible.

 

August 5th 2016

Today is very crowded, everyone seems to want to be around you lately. But all you want is to be alone. Until you are, then you are tortured by your own thoughts. At least now they know if they offer you food you’ll eat it.

 

August 6th 2016

You have been spending time with Jack today. Castiel & Dean taught him how to teleport so now he can go anywhere without Dean having to drive him.  
Although today you are teaching Jack how to drive, just like Sam & Dean taught you. Letting him drive the tight lanes of the local grocery store. He’s doing rather well & afterwards you go for icecream. Having a laugh as the guy behind the counter flirts with your oblivious son.  
Laughing feels natural, feels right. Maybe things would be getting back to normal soon.

 

August 7th 2016

“(Y/n), we need to talk.” Dean looks concerned, possibly upset.  
You look up at him from your bag of barbecue chips you were eating in bed, licking your fingers of the delicious taste.  
“I know you can’t, well... Talk really, I mean you do, but... Anyway, you haven’t been, uh, ‘talking’ lately.” He accentuates the subject with air quotes awkwardly.  
Shrugging your shoulders you roll up the top of the bag & place a clip on for freshness. You snap it back to the kitchen & brush imagined crumbs off of your bed & onto the floor.  
“I know you have been depressed or whatever sense... But I want you to know that you can talk to me about that stuff.” He prattles on, trying to be comforting in his own way. “When I had the mark...”  
You officially stopped listening. ‘Bla bla bla. You didn’t kill an entire town.’ Next thing you heard him say was.  
“I was a demon once too, I know you remember that. It wasn’t just what you saw. I didn’t want to be cured either but I’m glad Sammy came through...”  
You’d tuned him out again, eventually falling asleep. You can only guess that he left once you had drifted off.  
Rolling in your slumber your head rested on a cool, soft figure. Lucifer, has to be. You cracked an eye to see what figure he took this time. Soft skin, black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a fabulously tempting figure. Soft pillowy breasts & what you believe Dean once called ‘thunder thighs.’ Quite possibly the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. Without thinking you snuggled into her new body, looping one leg over one of Lucifer’s. Laying your head on her shoulder. She didn’t say anything, just let you hang off her like a spider monkey. Breathing in her smell like you used to. You’d learned to not expect Lucifer to be there when you wake up, having it was a nice surprise. Comforting.  
Snuggling together, petting affectionately until you slipped back into dream land.


	32. Chapter 32

Waking up slowly in the darkness of your room, nuzzling into the soft cool breasts of Lucifer’s new vessel.

Opening your eyes to look up at her you notice she’s not wearing any clothing. She stretches her long arms above her head, seemingly in the same position all night waiting for you to wake up. “Good morning lovely. Did you sleep well?”

You let the disbelief of her staying through the night with you roll off your back with a shrug.

Her voice like honey, she speaks in a bored drawl. “Really starting to piss me off, your whole annoying not talking to me thing. Are you angry with me for making you a demon?”

You rolled on top of her, your thigh between her legs. Nibbling on her earlobe you let your fingers wander over her smooth skin. Just as you reach her silky folds a knock at the door makes your head hit her shoulder in exasperation.

The door knob jiggles as they try to open the locked bedroom door. “(Y/n) let me in.”

You silently flip off the angel interrupting your cozy snuggling.

A thud on the other side of the door lets you know he’s not giving up. “We need to talk about Lucifer.”

Raising an eyebrow in Lucifer’s direction in a muted question of ‘What did you do now?’

She simply shrugs innocently as she nibbles on your neck leaving open mouthed kisses & little bites.

You barely heard Castiel grumble & leave the door behind, what you did hear was someone trying to pick the lock. ‘Fucking hell. Why do I bother?’

The two of you teleport out of the room before the door can open, settling into a overly decorated hotel bedroom decked out in floral patterned everything that reeks of vanilla & lilac. You wrinkle your nose in distaste before popping up someplace else. This room is wonderful, decorated lavishly but not froofy, & better yet not a doily in sight. Deep red curtains, hard wood everything, soft inviting back bedding. You tilted your head at Lucifer wondering.

“Vegas” she says, even though you know she can’t hear what you are thinking. “This is the deal. You can do anything you want while we’re here. I’ll let you cum as many times as you want... But! I need to hear you.”

Taking in the gorgeous body in front of you, merely shaking your head.

“Fine.” She storms towards you shoving you into the bed. “I’ll make you make noises.”

Before you knew it your clothes disappeared. Lucifer squirmed & giggled as your fingers tickled at her belly making their way down to the moistness below. You nibbled on her neck, pulling the skin away lightly before kissing your way down to her shoulders & back up to her mouth. Lips crash together in a flurry of movement heat from you clashing wonderfully with her fridgedness.  
Her fingers finally breach your heat as you rut into each others hands, mouths open as you taste each others cries. You press your fingers forwards into her gspot & she falls apart on top of you, she mirrors your movements making you scream out your release as you cum together.

Lucifer pants above you as she smirks. "Such noises you make. There is not a more beautiful sound in this world as when I make you cum."

'Shut up Lucifer.'

A knowingly wide grin spreads through her face, if you didn't know better you would think she was up to something. "You said 'shut up' to me."

 

When you return to the bunker strolling along happily in your post coital bliss you run into Sam. He has that look on his face that he gets when he needs to get something off his chest. 

"(Y/n), we have been looking for you all over." He looks relieved but exasperated. "Come on, we need to have a talk."

You follow him down the hall from the bedrooms towards the kitchen, he shoots a text to the others letting them know he's found you.  
Once you are sat at the kitchen table it doesn't take long before Dean storms into the kitchen with Castiel in tow.

"Where the fuck have you been?! We have been all over the place trying to find you!" Dean looks frantic, full on ready to kill any monster he sees in his way.

Sam throws him a carefully placed bitch face making Dean stop in his tracks before he picks up where he left off. "As I was saying, we need to talk to you about something rather... uh, delicate."

"You need to stop seeing Lucifer." Casitel adds bluntly.

'No' The first thing they have heard you say sense you butchered an entire town.

"(Y/n), look we are not saying that you can't do, um, other stuff but you need to..." Dean make awkward hand gestures that you & Castiel seem quite confused by. "Help me out here Sammy."

Sam tries to take the more sensible approach. "We love Jack, he's a good kid. He really tries, but his siblings could be quite different." The others nod in acknowledgement.

'You're worried that I'll give birth to a litter of monsters.' You state impatiently.

They seem to be relived that you understand, but also very defensive of their actions.

'You want me to stop sleeping with Lucifer.' Repeating their words back to them so they know you understand.

Sam is the first one to talk. "We just want to be sure." 

'You're to late.' You watch their concerned faces fall into abject panic before you continue. 'We were careful.'

Dean full on flies off the handle. "Careful?! You were fucking the devil! Of all the stupid decisions you have made in your life this is by far the worst thing..."  
Dean suddenly stops talking, his attention elsewhere.

Everyone stops to look behind you & you turn slowly looking at Lucifer's stern expression. "Don't stop on my account, go on..." She dares.

His mouth hangs open in shock for a moment before his brain catches up with his pants. He tries dutifully to hide his reaction but it does not pass Lucifer's gaze, as she smirks in acknowledgement.

'I'll be going now.' You get up to exit your intervention, holding hands with Lucifer walking steadily away before sharing a silent conversation with Lucifer. 'Are you coming Dean?'

The last thing you heard with your back turned to the three of them was Dean's provoked burst of. "Fuck me." Under his breath.


	33. Chapter 33

You don’t register Dean following you to the bedroom, you don’t register much of anything. As you walk your vision begins to bend. You’re vaguely aware of voices & touches as your body hurls itself towards the ground endlessly, never reaching the target.

Instead of darkness you see only white, a brightly lit room that doesn’t seem to hurt your eyes.

“Hello (y/n).” Just behind you is a curious little man, he’s quite a bit shorter than you. He grins up at you like he knows you & you have the sinking suspicion that you have seen him before, almost like you’ve known him your whole life but never physically seen him.

‘Uh, hi.’ You think about the strange little greeting. Giving him an awkward little wave as you’re sure there are no speakers here in this empty room to manipulate.

“So... We need to talk. You uh, love him don’t you? Lucifer I mean.” He shifts on his feet with an awkward confidence.

Rather than pondering the meaning of what that would mean you nod dumbly, slowly.

“Are you sure? This isn’t exactly what I had planned for you.” He waves his hands in surrender. “Not that I don’t love Jack! I couldn’t have done better myself! He’s amazing (y/n), more than I could have hoped for! But that’s uh... I’m... that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

You aren’t sure why but you start to panic. ‘Jack? What about him? What’s wrong with Jack?!’

Shaking his head he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Of course, you’re his mother. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just... the angels are dying. There are so few left.” He levels a disappointment sigh. “My children have the smallest taste of free will & they make war, slaughter eachother. Even the most peaceful of my creations.”

Squinting in confusion all you can repeat is. ‘Your children?’

He smiles easily holding out a hand for you. “I’m sorry, where are my manners. I’m god, just call me Chuck, nice to meet you.”

‘Chuck?’ Who knows what to do with themselves when they meet god? Any kind of god. ‘What do you want?’

He grins at you, as though he knew exactly how you’d react. “That’s what I love about you Winchesters. Always to the heart of the matter.” He clears his throat & broaches the subject gently. “I need you to do it again. Make more nephilim, like Jack.” Your eyebrows scrunch together, your head tilts in confusion. “Without the angels heaven will die, it’s already begun. If you make more children you can repopulate heaven. Restore the balance.”

‘I’m sorry what?’ You awkwardly fiddle with your clothing. ‘You want Lucifer & I to make more children?’

His eyes widen. “Oh no! No no no. Not Lucifer. I’ll have to take care of him myself. As many angels as you can find still living will do. Castiel is of course the logical beginning.”

‘What do you mean you’ll take care of Lucifer?’ You couldn’t help but be suspicious.

“He has to go back into the cage. You know it, I know it. That’s just the way it is.” He has the nerve to look sad about the whole thing. “Don’t worry, the other angels will be happy to give you what you need. Especially Castiel & Gabriel.”

So you were to be breading stock. Pimped our to every living angel in creation. ‘What do you mean? What is it that you think I need?’

He smirks at you, the little creep. “Those bruises were as much Castiel as they were Lucifer. I’m sure you’ll see what I mean.” He fills you in on a few blanks quickly before you begin to stir.

Just like that you woke up on the floor just outside the kitchen. Dean & Sam hovering over you with Lucifer nowhere in sight. 

You heard the faint crackle of speakers nearby as they always are now in the bunker. ‘That son of a bitch. Not cool Chuck!’

“Chuck?!” They speak in unison as they do sometimes. Sam picking up where they left off. “What about Chuck?”

Slowly sitting up as your head spins you grit out dejectedly. ‘Apparently it is gods will that I whore myself out to all available angels to rebuild heaven. If I don’t heaven will collapse & the dead will all fall to earth.’

Dean looks as pissed off as you are glowering at the ceiling. “Are you fucking kidding me?! She’s barely seventeen!”

‘We have another problem.’ You braced the issue, trying to keep a calming tone of voice. ‘I collapsed because I’m going through withdrawals. Lucifer has gone back to the cage & I’ll be due for a fix soon. You need to tie me up & clear out, things are about to get dangerous.’

Sam looks like someone punched him in the guts. “Oh (y/n) no. Please tell me you didn’t.”

You hugged him tightly snuggling into his shoulder. ‘I’m sorry. I know you told me. He made it sound like I needed it for Jack. To keep the baby healthy.’

Sam looks sympathetic but he knows what happened to him. It could only be worse with your out of control abilities. “We can’t leave her alone. But we need to keep our distance.”

‘I promise, I’ll never do it again. I don’t want to be the thing that gets you all killed.’ If it was anything like making Jack you were intrigued. You were scared, but excited to get started.


	34. Chapter 34

Dean was still pissed off & reeling from Chucks visit. Cas made himself scarce for fear off being seduced, that left you overnight with Sam.

He had given you the longest most boring talk ever. Blood addiction bla bla bla. Irresponsible bla bla bla. You’re a mother now, act like one. Bla bla bla bla. You'd never felt more like a child.

After an ice cold shower & a nice hot drink. You kissed Jack good night & walked down to Sam's room with your tail between your legs. He tossed you one of his white undershirts & made himself scarce for a moment. Tossing your soggy towel into the hamper by the closet you slipped on the shirt & climbed into bed.

Knocking on the wall behind the bed you let him know you were decent & he lazily strolled in. He must be really tired after all that lecturing.

He barely wanted to look at you, just stood there for a moment before stomping over to his side of the bed. "Good night (y/n)." He switched off the lamp & laid under the covers, back facing you.

Staring up at the ceiling you don't know when you managed to fall asleep but when you woke sometime in the night you found Sam draped over you like an octopus. His legs tangled in yours, his fingers wrapped in your hair. You shoved him off & rolled over snuggling his soft pillows before drifting off again, thinking about the loss of your great love you dreamt of Lucifer wrapped around you.

You must be having a fever dream brought on by the withdrawals, it's so incredibly vivid. You're back in your old room with Lucifer, he's laying underneath you this time & muttering in enochian as you slide your pussy along his shaft. Just teasing him as your clit tingles with the constant rubbing. He so warm, a definite contrast to the real thing. The head of his cock catches on your rim & on the next slide he finally slips inside, it's enough to make you cum but you do your best to hold off. It's your dream & you want to make it last. Nuzzling your face into his neck you start at a slow ride. Lucifer paws at your back spurring you on, grinding faster on his impressively large cock. Cas' cock really is the best, sending you into a toe curling orgasm in no time. Relaxing on Lucifer's panting chest you sigh in contentment.  
Strong hands grab your hips roughly slamming you down, still impaled on the cock beneath you. The motion shocking you awake. 'Oh!'

"Mmm Jess." Sam moans, his face relaxed in extacy.

'SAM STOP!' You bust his radio trying to wake him up. 

To little, to late. His eyes flew open as he shuttered his release. He stares up at your for longer than you feel comfortable with. His cock twitching as his cum fills you up. 

Trying desperately to separate yourself from him. Startled & breathing heavily you finally fling yourselves away from each other.

Of course that's when Jack & Dean bust in. Looking surprised & horrified.

August 8th 2016

'Fuck my life.' You groan & pull the long shirt over yourself, trying to cover your moistness.

You & Sam both grapple for the sheets in embarasent, Sam reaching them first. "Dean! Please Dean! This is not what it looks like!" 

Jack looks confused, trying to pick up on clues to figure out the situation. "Did uncle Sam hurt you mom?" You quickly shake your head grabbing one of Sam's shirts from a clean laundry basket. You slip it on to cover yourself better as the sweat had made the soft white material a little more see through.

Dean looks completely livid, like a wild animal he storms into the room hauling you up roughly by the arm & practically tossing you out the door. He turns on his brother spewing rage filled insults.

You're not proud of it, you ran. You were scared so you grabbed Jack's hand you pulled him through the door with you & bolted around the bunker. You had no idea where you were going, you just needed an out.

"Why is uncle Dean so mad?" Inocent little Jack, he just doesn't understand the messed up relationship you have with your family.

'Jack can you hear me?' You ask without speakers.

"Yea, I hear you." His curious blue eyes smiling at you. So much like Castiel that at that moment you'd begun to question his paternity.

'Dean is my father, he's protective of me.' You want to keep him as inocent as you can. 'Sam is his brother. That makes us all family. Right?'

"I thought they were both my uncles." His head turned to the side, squinting at you like a certain curious angel you know.

'If it makes you more comfortable to call him that you can. Castiel is your uncle too.' The explanation of the family tree seemed to be doing it's trick avoiding the uncomfortable conversation you could be having.

Hesitantly Jack glanced back towards the bedrooms. "Did you want my father back in the cage?"

You stopped in your tracks. Ending up in the library you slouched into one of the many chairs. 'I love him Jack, I want to be with him always. But he isn't meant for this world, & neither am I.'


	35. Chapter 35

Not quite sure what to expect once Dean barges into the library but Jack looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. So just like that he disappears. 'Traitor!' 

Just when you're thinking of doing the same those rage filled orbs of green are right in your face. You expect him to start screaming, but surprisingly he stays silent.

Unfortunately there are no speakers in this room right now, Sam turned off the main system after you accidentally let some thoughts fly while masterbating last week. All you can do is shake your head dumbly & stare back at him.

He grabs your arm, pulling you down the hall toward the bedrooms. As you pass a few fleeting radios your at least able to get an apology in. 'Dean! Please, I didn- I was sleeping! When I wo- I didn't know it was him! I promi- Please! De-'

When you finally get back to his room you find Sam there sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He doesn't look up when you walk in.

Dean sits you on the chair by his desk & finally addresses you both. "Alright. This is how this is going to work. I wanna talk & both of you are going to listen, neither of you are going to say a fucking word with mouths or anything else till I'm done. First one of you to make a fucking sound is spending a week chained up in the dungeon. Do I make myself clear?"

Neither of you say anything, you managed a nod but Sam just sat there motionless.

"Good, good. Ok then." He had the nerve to clear his throat like he was nervous, ruining his hand over his face then taking a deep breath. "(Y/n), I know you don't mean to. Or maybe you do, I don't know... You're completely irresistible, impossible to ignore. You just... You... Ever sense we first found you, I know you were to young, I know it was wrong... Then I found out tonight that Sammy felt the same way. You had the god damned devil wrapped around your finger!" He's babbling, pacing. "You get under my skin. Dream about you all the time. What I wouldn't do for you. What I wouldn't do to you... It's a dangerous power you have."

You look at your uncle, still hiding his face. You didn't know he'd felt that way, all this time you thought he hated you.

"And now you're supposed to be running around banging every available angel. Making what Cas called the new children of heaven. & I get it, it's not fair. Nobody ever asked you if you wanted to." Finally he stops of pacing & looks at you. Really looks. "Fuck (y/n) you look so fucking hot dressed like that." His eyes go wide & he straightens up looking away again. "Focus Winchester!" He starts breathing like he's about to run a marathon. Jumping in place & puffing out harsh breaths. "Ok! Alright! Here it goes! I-I uh... I mean we..."

"We want to watch!" Sam yells from his balled up position. That's when you realize he's not crying, he's nervous. He's practically blushing all over, absolutely terrified that you'll hate him.

'Yes.' The answer is simple. You love them, they are your family. You've come to realize that you want them just as much.

"Wow. Ok, I guess. I guess we're doing this." Dean looks confused & relieved. Sam still hasn't peaked out from the cocoon of his hands.

'I'll need a few days, I uh, need to prepare.' Of course they would know you were lying, you just didn't want to have to spell it out for them. 

But then you hear Sam groan from the bed. "I hurt her, I knew it." Your poor uncle started in on a string of soft cursing.

'Sammy, I'm fine, I promise. That was some of the most gentle sex I've ever had. We, I-I just need to make sure I'm not already pregnant before we call Cas in.'

If you thought Dean was going to pop a gasket before you were definitely sure if it now. "You came inside her?! Damn it Sam she only had to screw satan once before she got knocked up."

'Twice.'

Dean directs his confused eyes with you. "Huh?"

'It was the second time, the first time he didn't cum. I'd passed out first. He was adamant that I be awake & responsive.' You aren't really sure what'd brought on the over sharing but it is what it is.

 

August 16th 2016

It's officially official, you're not pregnant. The wait has been driving you insane. You'd taken a few tests but to be sure you really need to wait for that signal from mother nature to knee you in the ovaries. It fucking hurts.  
You take it easy this week, just hunker down in Sam's bed. Bingeing on netflix & junk food, napping off the worst of the pain when you can.

Determined to not leave your blanket cocoon you send Sam & Dean off on a hunt with Jack. They've promised to text you if they need help.

A particularly nagging food craving comes over you, so grumbling the loss of the nice warm bed you wrap yourself in the comforter & pop yourself over to the kitchen. 

Of all the things you've come to expect in the kitchen finding a frantic angel banging around in the cabinets isn't one of them. Standing there mouth agape you stare at him as he searches for something. 'Cas? Can I help you with something?'

He makes an undignified little squeek, caught in the act he stands nervously grasping a meat tenderizer in one hand.  
You both glance at it before he drops it like it somehow burnt him.  
The sound of it clanging to the floor knocks your thoughts back on track.

Realizing he can hear you you ask again. 'Can I help you find something?' He looks startled, guilty. 'Cas, were you listening in so you can avoid me?'

Straightening out his trench coat he turns to pick up the tenderizer before placing it back into the drawer. "No, no thank you. I don't need help." He closes the cabinets & turns towards you slightly. "I really must be going."

'You are! I knew it!' Still clutching the comforter you stomp out of the kitchen back to the bedrooms. 'Fine! I'll make it easy for you.'

He seems to stand for a moment staring at you. Before deciding to follow silently.

'What do you want Cas?'

Stopping in the middle of the hall he stares at you, flustered like he either didn't know he was following or he didn't know you'd noticed. 

'Alright... You can come along if you want to but you've got to do something about these cramps. They're kicking my ass.'


	36. Chapter 36

Flat on your back with a Cas' warm hand on your stomach wasn't exactly what you'd pictured but it was nice. At first he just placed it there like he had no idea what it was. Then he started to rub in slow circles. Those felt quite nice. The circles got larger as time went on, but the pressure & speed stayed the same. Before you'd even noticed you had your shirt tucked under your breast & your pants rolled down exposing your hip bones. But it felt comfortable, you were warm & safe. 

You yawned & stretched in your sleepy comfort, Castiel stopped breathing & abruptly removed his hand from your stomach. 'Why'd you stop? That felt good.' Opening your eyes you looked at his stunted expression. He gasped out a breath when you reached for him. 'Are you ok Cas?'

Flustered he stood quickly backing away. "I shouldn't be here." His eyes dropped to his lap, your eyes following as you both notice his erection. "I'm sorry, that is quite inappropriate. I don't know why that happens."

'Is that why you hide from me? I give you an erection?' You'd guessed.

"Sometimes." His head tilts to one side, his hand clapping the side of his neck. "You licked me. It was enjoyable. There are times when I think of your tongue on my vessel & I cannot stop... That from happening." He gestures to his beltline.

How could you forget, you were so embarrassed you blushed for a week straight. You'd thought he was Lucifer, trying to entice him to come to bed with you & give you some of his blood. 'I remember. Do you want me to do it again?'

His breath shutters before his jaw sets in determination. "Yes, please."

Sitting up on the bed you considered his state of arousal & pliability. 'Alright Cas, but just so you know, I'm going to have to tell my father.'

Castiel's eyes widen in alarm. "Please don't. I couldn't handle it if he hated me for wanting such a thing."

'Calm down, he wants to watch. So does uncle Sam. Besides, if you play your cards right I might be able to convince him to play along with us.' A sly wink in Castiel's direction has him blushing profusely.

"H-he wouldn't. He doesn't..."

'What do you remember of when you were possessed by your brother? He joined us then. Of course he had no choice, but he enjoyed himself. He practically chewed his bottom lip off to not call out your name.' The jealousy & hurt on his face was enough to kill the mood. 'No, no. Not like that. I promise you, they didn't do it. They only touched me.'

He looked thoughtful, scratching his chin in a very human way. "Do you think he would? But surely not in front of his brother."

With a kind smile you reassured him. 'I'll let him know what we have in mind. I'll tell him it's my idea & we'll see what happens.'

"Thank you (y/n)." He thinks for a moment more before offering an opinion. "We should move this to my room, my bed may be smaller but I have more viewing room with the reading couch." 

Sending of a text to let the boys know how & when things are to go down the two of you got Cas' room ready. In the end you'd ended up moving the books from his room to a safer spot. Can't be too careful with your unpredictable orgasms.

 

August 17th 2016

When Sam & Dean finally arrive they walk in on Castiel still fully clothed staring at you in your t-shirt & panties. It's the early hours of the morning & you are sleeping peacefully.

There must have been some kind of discussion you were not aware of. When your eyes blink open the lips nibbling at your nipples & kissing down your torso are Dean's, not Castiel's.

Your confused sleepy expression prompts a nibble on your hip bone. “Good morning.” He grins up at you like the cocky bastard he is as your panties slide down your opening legs.

As his tongue makes it’s first slide against your pussy your back arches, trying your best to be quiet. Looking to the couch finding Sam & Cas watching intently. 

Quickly removing your shirt Dean finally begins licking at your sweetness in earnest & rolling your nipples with his skilled fingers. Cas squirms on the couch as you hear a low groan from Sam.  
Lubing up two fingers he toys with your ass. Circling the tight entry before slipping one finger inside. Twisting it teasingly before slowly adding another, pumping them in an unknown pattern of thrusts. He continues to work on your clit with his skilled tongue, driving you mad, stopping every time you're just about to cum. Adding another finger, then another before he finally removes his fingers & unzips his pants. His cock springs free & gives it a few tugs as he lubes himself up & gently presses inside your waiting ass. 

Inch by inch he enters more slowly than is necessary. "Fuck, always so tight for me." He nibbles on your neck trying to cover up his own moans before whispering in your ear. "Try not to cum ok?" 

Nodding eagerly you agree before melting into sensation as he finally began to move. Little kitten licks to your neck as he teased you with his cock, he thrust so slowly it practically tickled. 'Come on move, take me already.'

Cas clears his throat & adjusted his pants. "I believe she dislikes the slow place." 

Dean looks down at you, going even slower than before. His cock just barely dragging out of you. "Is that right? See Cas, she isn't delicate. You've got to be rough with her. Isn't that right?" 

Nodding you begged. 'Yes, please move!'

Dean knows that look, he's seen it on many women through the years but still he asks. "What does she want Cas?"

"I-i uh believe she just told you to 'fuck me like you mean it' is that correct (y/n)?" He finally looks you in the eye as you nod.

The words earning a groan from Dean as she slips out of you. He flips you roughly into your stomach & thrusts harshly into your waiting ass. 'Yes, yes! Fuck! Finally, please fuck me!' 

Dean didn't last long with the brutal place, he'd built himself up so much he came deep in your ass before your could even think about cumming. "Good, save your orgasm for Cas. That was... Whew. That's a good girl." He patted your back & slipped his softening cock out. "Alright Cas, think you're ready for her?"

You left your ass in the air, wiggling enticingly as he came to stand behind you. Dean sat by his brother, pants still open, spent cock laying atop his balls. 

Castiel removed his trench coat, rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt & just stared. He looked down at your used ass. Thinking him nervous You attempted to entice him. 'Come on Castiel, breed me.' A trickle of your daddy's cum leaked out & Cas groaned. Unconsciously he leaned forward & lapped it up. 'Shit that's good.' Cas groaned deep licking & sucking out every drop of Dean's cum.

A hitch of shocked breath & a "Dammit, Cas" was all you'd heard from the couch. You looked over in time to see Sam cum in his fist & Dean lock eyes with his angelic best friend. 

Sammy left to go clean up, promising he'd be back for more of the show. Dean stayed with rapped attention as Cas sucked the last bit of cum from your ass. You quivered & squirmed on the bed, ass up as he finally held your ass still with one hand & undid his pants with the other. With his brother out of the room Dean removed his pants, fondling his spent cock while Cas' cock was finally removed from the confines of his pants. The head of his erection spreading the proof of your arousal to your clit before sliding inside.

His body covered yours, his front laying over your back as he thrust in earnest. His arms holding you securely as Lucifer used to in a tight hug. No biting, no brutality, but strings of praise tumble from his lips. "So good. So moist & ready. So responsive. Surely my father made you for this. I've never felt such pleasure." Just on the edge of orgasm you try to hold off as his balls slap into your clit. "I can feel you clenching. Don't do that. Don't hold back." His hand slides down flicking over your clit & you loose it. Screaming out your release.

The lights flicker but at least nothing explodes. Sam bursts back into the room. "Damn it! I missed it."

Cas continues to pound into you, changing the angles making you pant & moan in extacy. You yelp when his zipper catches against one of your lips. Cas pulls out & gently kisses the area. "I apologise, I will remove my pants for you. I was to eager to finally feel you this way." 

Castiel kicks off his pants but leaves his cock sticking out of his boxers. He moves back into position & continues with the rigorous love making. The next time your toes curl & the lights start flickering both Sam & Dean are so enraptured they don't seem to notice any changes but you could swear you felt the earth move, an electric tingle flowing through you as Castiel cums. He lays on top of you panting & you lay still, willing yourself to feel the important moment that a nephilim comes into being. When Jack was created you felt warm, warmer than you ever had in Lucifer's arms. You suppose that's why he has a knack for incendiary accidents. Now you feel the spark of electricity ruining through you.

'Is this it?' Turning your head to look at Cas as he slowly removes his softening hard on. 'Did we? Make a nephilim?'

Those dreamy blue eyes you have come to love so much look down at you smiling but confused. "It appears to have been highly successful, you appear to be exceptionally fertle."

Relaxing on the bed for a moment you sigh & lift your head to the couch. 'Thank goodness. Ok Sammy, your turn.'


	37. Chapter 37

Sam hesitated, seemingly wairy of the audience. His cock tenting his jeans, he's already cum once, who knows how long he'll last this time.

You don't look at anyone but Sam, this is his time & he deserves your attention. But still you've got to ask. 'What does he want to do Cas? Why is he being shy?' 

Castiel clears his throat from the couch. "She wants to know why you're hesitating. I think she wants me to read your mind but I won't violate your thoughts without your permission."

Sam looks to Cas & his brother on the couch, then to your inviting naked body beconing him. "I'm not, I just... I want..." He never got a chance to finish. You grabbed his shirt pulling him along towards the bed.

Pulling him on top of you, gently kissing his soft lips you grabbed his hair in one hand at the base of his skull & pulled. Working on the buttons of his shirt with your other hand you wrap your legs around his body & grind into him seeking more friction. 

He groans into your mouth & you pull harder. 'Come on Sammy, you can't hurt me. But you can try if you want to.' 

Cas relays the message word for word this time. Sam pulls back to look into your eyes. "You're sure?"

"She likes it rough." Cas confirms.

He didn't confirm that he heard him at all, Sam quickly removes his pants & boxers positioning you above him. Grabbing the base of his erection you guide him inside. You start riding him slowly just as you had in your sleep a week ago, looking into his hazel eyes. He looks to be enjoying it, but something is off. He looks more like a caged lion than a pleased lover. What else was there to do? So you hauled your arm back & smacked him in the face. He looked stunned, for a moment then the look in his eye dares you to do it again. Grinning ear to ear you grind your pussy down on him & smack him again, hard.

Sam pushes you off of him, positioning you face down on the bed. His hand firmly on the back of your neck pushing it into the mattress. He snacks your ass roughly leaving bright red hand prints until your ass lifts into a position he finds pleasing. He pushes inside all at once setting a harsh pace making you scream for it. Your own juices ruining down your thighs make a lude squelching nose as he fucks you like you want him to. His hips begin to stutter but he doesn't begin to slow down until he cums deep inside you can feel his cock pulsing with every spurt of cum. He pulls out & you slump onto the bed exhausted.

"Damn Sammy, having some aggression issues?" Dean half jokes.

You fall back asleep in Cas' bed, new life growing rapidly in your belly.

 

August 23th 2016  
177 days

Whether the father is an archangel or not it still takes six months to make a nephilim.  
Six months to prepare sanctified blood in assurance that you will die.  
Six months to be looked upon by the four men in your life like a ticking time bomb even if it has only been five days.  
Six months of expecting crazy power surges & food cravings.  
At least you haven't started mourning sickness just yet. With Jack that was pretty much from day one. You've only been awake for a few hours but you felt fine, hungry, but fine.

Today however you got the shock of your life while walking into the kitchen for breakfast. Dean, Sam, Jack, & Cas were all sitting at the kitchen table, a nice stack of blueberry pancakes with extra blueberries & whipped cream sat there for you with a glass of orange juice.

They all greeted you, but Jack just stared. You thanked them for the meal with your new phone on the table. When Jack spoke up.

"The babies are looking much bigger today mom."

You paused mid bite. 'What?' You practically choked on your berry flavored goodness. 'Say that again.'

"They, look healthy." Jack replied hesitating.

The table turned into a ruckus.  
"What do you mean 'they'?" Sam demands.  
"I don't understand. Thats never happened before." Cas gasps.  
"You've got to be fucking kiddin me!" Dean shouts.

You turned to Jack's wide eyes willing him to hear only you. 'Jack sweetie. Nobody is mad, were just surprised. How many can you see?'

He looks to you, then to your stomach. Then glances over at Castiel. Oh crap he knows who the father is. "Two, I have two sisters."

"Three." Castiel chimes in. "You haven't met Claire yet. Thus began the tedious explanation of Jimmy Novak & his daughter Claire who is most definitely not a nephilim.

 

September 4th 2016  
166 days

'Sam for the last time, I'm not buying anything for the babies until I find out how old they are going to be when they are born! Jack never needed any of that shit!' You we being dramatic, but you were so sick of him bringing baby catalogs to bed you wanted to puke, again. 'I know you like this stuff, I know it's fucking adorable. But we still had to donate everything we'd gotten for Jack when he came out looking just as old as me.' 

You hadn't spent the night in the same room more than twice in a row sense the night you'd spent with Sam, Dean, & Cas. Tonight was Sam's night but you were seriously tempted to go bunk with your oldest to get a night off. You never did get around to having your own room again.

The hairs on Sam's arms stood up letting him know that you were not the only one annoyed with him. If he kept pushing it the babies were going to shock him. It's been happening a lot lately, as you've been quite grumpy this pregnancy.

Sam sighed & admitted his defeat tossing the catalog into the garbage. "Ok, you're right. I'm sorry (y/n). What can I get you? It's almost time for your snack right?"

Like it needed a schedule. Ha. You were eating all the time. 'Jelly beans, fruit punch flavored.'

He just smiled & nodded. "Do you need any more peanut butter? I'll grab some orange juice too while I'm out."

You were eating about a jar of peanut butter a day. Just scooping it out of the jar with a spoon. 'Oh! Grab me some Lemonheads too please.' You'd heard a crackle & a far away pop. 'Uh, better play it safe & grab some more light bulbs... Maybe some flashlights.' you added bashfully. Practically everywhere you went you blew out a few bulbs. The bigger they got the worse it got & at this rate you were going to be living by candlelight by the time they were born. You all had quickly noticed it didn't happen when you were eating. Hence all the snacking.

Sam got back from the snack run, sitting all of the stuff on your side of the bed. "What are we watching tonight?"

'Yes! Fritos!' You grabbed the bag & opened the peanut butter dipping the chips in. 'Mmmmmm. Damn that's good.'

Sam bought the Fritos for himself but he wasn't going to argue. "Glad you like it." Then he made a face as you dumped some jelly beans & Lemonheads into the peanut butter & kept dipping. "I brought your favorite." He held up a copy of Deadpool 2, you've got a weakness for Ryan Reynolds.

'I don't think that's such a good idea Sam, remember what happened when we watched Saw last week?' The memory of Sam's hair standing on end like thunder was about to strike. You didn't want to see that ever again. 'Lets play it safe & watch something on Netflix, we can watch that once the girls are born.'

Thus here you were riding your uncle's cock watching Finding Dory, moaning in-between bites of candy laced peanut butter. You definitely saw fireworks.

 

October 18th 2016  
90 days

You already feel big as a house, you could swear you were never this big with Jack. You were sitting in the library lounging on the couch with Jack's ear over your stomach listening to his siblings move. A nice peaceful moment. Until you felt a pop. Your whole stomach was in waves.

Jack stayed calm but you were freaking out. "There fighting again." He rubbed your stomach soothingly as he called for the babies father. Cas always has the knack for calming them down. "Sssssh, you're fine. I'll get your dad." He popped out of the room & came back with Castiel in a matter of moments. 

Your stomach calms as he lays his hands upon his babies. "They are anxious. Though they are happy being together, they are rapidly running out of room."

'Are you kidding? We're only half way there! Are they going to do this the whole time?' You're exhausted, all you want is a nice massage & some marshmallows.

 

October 31st 2016  
77 days

There is an abundance of candy throughout the bunker, it's everywhere! There are big bowls of it all over the place. Dean's doing of course, he took Jack out for his first trick or treating. Tonight & he hasn't stopped sense. The only pausing he has done is to bring more candy back & go out to another area. He came back from this little town in Mexico with Churros for everyone. He's got the sweetest smile on his face, popping in & out of the bunker in the cowboy costume Dean got him caring in buckets full of candy, apples, home made treats, popcorn, plastic vampire teeth. All the good stuff. 

Your back is to sore or you'd have come too. As it is your sitting in Dean's bed munching on milk duds wearing the shirt he got you with the pumpkin over your belly. You're bored.


	38. Chapter 38

December 13th 2016  
34 days

The twins haven't calmed down much at all, they don't have enough room. You're waddling to the bathroom for the millionth time today when you feel a familiar pressure. 'No no no no. It's too early! Just a month to go, come on girls. Cas!!!' Turning around you go towards the dungeon.

Determined not to go to far from home this time Dean finally relented to set up your birthing room in the damn dungeon. It's not finished yet but the bed is in place. The santified blood has already been prepared. The demon shackles are ready to go.

'Caaaaaaass!' Your first contraction came through just as he finally arrived. A sudden blinding burst of light blows you both back. You blink as the brightness fades looking up at two little girls, no older than ten. 'Charlie, Eileen.' They looked down, smiled at you, & flew away. 'No!' Focusing you tried & failed to follow. 

"(Y/n)? Are you ok?"

Frantic you looked finding Cas looking at you hesitantly. You'd forgotten he was there at all. 'My babies are gone! Find them!' He just stares stunned. 'NOW!' Cas disappeared & you sprinted down the hall coming to a halt in Sam's room. 'Help me! My babies are gone!' You blacked out.

 

January 2nd 2017

Still no sign of your girls. You are the only one that has ever seen their faces. They aren't identical but very similar. Eileen has green eyes like your father. Charlie has blue eyes like Cas.

They all watch you like a hawk, never leave you alone. If you try to pop out of the house Jack flies up next to you. The santified blood went to waste, you didn't die this time. The best theory is that you survived through archangel intervention the first time so you've somehow become immune to whatever had killed the others that birthed a nephlem.

 

February 9th 2017

The weeks sense Charlie & Eileen were born were filled with hunt after hunt. Ghosts everywhere all seemed to be in a tizzy. They were suddenly everywhere you went & they were all pissed off.  
Research had been a dead end & you couldn't quite put your finger on it.

Hunting isn't as easy as it used to be. Once Jack was born you tend to stay out of the way of danger. Being invincible sure was fun, but you aren't looking to take any chances now. 

"Alright, we just ganked Mr. Jenkins. Who's next?" Dean stood in front of the burning grave warming his hands. "Any new leads Cas?"

Cas squints at Sam's old tablet reading news articles. "There appears to be an prolonged blackout in Wasilla, Alaska. They should have experienced sun by now."

Dean squints at him in confusion, rubbing his hands together over the warm fire. "Really? Don't they have that every year? Thirty days of night & all that."

Cas rolls his eyes in exasperation then seems to consider his words carefully. "Yes, but it's all through November. Never in February."

This does sound like your usual type of case. 'Any ideas what would cause something like this Castiel?'

Cas shakes his head, scratching at his chin. "Perhaps another pagan diety? Nótt perhaps."

Dean’s eyebrows knit together. "So it's not a god?"

Sam giving one of his trademark bitch faces scoffs at his brother. "Nótt Dean, not Not. Nótt is the goddess of night. Read a book would you?"

Dean shoves playfully at his brother. "Hey! I read!" He fixes a smirk at Cas. "The pictures are just more fun than the articles. Isn't that right Cas?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Cas replies blankly.

Sam chuckles. "Busty Asian Buties doesn't count Dean."

Of course you've seen the magazines. But you've also seen what he hides underneath them. 'That's not what he's been reading.'

"Huh?" Sam & Cas look at you with curiosity.

Dean on the other hand looks kinda mad, like he's kicking himself for letting himself be himself with you around. "(Y/n) don't."

'Dean why do you insist on hiding yourself away. You aren't dumb, you're allowed to be yourself.' You reach up & card your fingers through his hair like he loves.

"We're not talking about this again." He storms off like he always does when his manly persona has crumbled. 

'Fine. I'll tell them what else is hidden in your room if you won't share something as simple as a book.' You crossed your arms in defiant challenge.

Dean turns & stalks up to you. Leaning in threateningly. But you can see the fear in it. "You wouldn't."

Smiling smugly you know you have him right where you want him. 'I might... & yes I know about everything you hide in your room. Every - little - thing. I know all your hiding spots.'

His eyes widen a fraction. "You little snoop. You've been rummaging through my room!"

Sam scoffs reminding you that he & Cas are still in the room. "She practically has been living in your room for a year." 

Gesturing towards your uncle your automated voice gets a little louder. 'See! That's another thing! When the hell are you going to get me my own room?! You made a god damn birthing suite in the fucking dungeon, but I can't have my own bedroom?!'

Things were said, threats were made. In the end Dean finally agreed to give you your own room as long as you kept your mouth shut about what you knew. Was some of it a bluff? Sure. Was he pissed off? Sure. But it was worth it to settle into your own room before traveling two days to your new case in Alaska. 

That night you dreamt about a man. Attractive, short, blonde, a penchant for flare. He asked you many questions. He answered a few too. All but his name. You've got a feeling you'd be seeing him again.

 

February 11th 2017

You're all stopped at this cute little motel in Babb, Montana before doing over the Canadian border.

An odd dream about seeing the zoo for the first time with all three of your children. Instead of lions, tigers, bears, & elephants there were vampires, werewolves, djinn, & ghouls.

Coming upon another display the children ran off to see the pagan god Baphomet, Jack proclaiming him his favorite. You stopped in front of an enclosure, reading the sign in front ˈloʊki, trickster God. Also known as Loki.'

Climbing over the fense & into the habitat you found the same man as before. Tables covered in goodies & sweets of all kinds he becons you forth handing you a small pastry. "Hello again, I knew I'd be seeing you around here."

Placing the pastry down you aren't sure whether it's safe to eat. 'What? In this zoo?'

He barks a laugh leaning further into his comfortable leather chair. "Is that what your dreaming about? A zoo?"

Nodding & accepting the seat he gestured towards you explain. 'Of course, I'm here with my kids.'

Removing a lollipop from his breast pocket he begins to unwrap it. "So it's true then. You're birthing angel babies?"

'Nephilim, yes.' You confirm.

"Why?" He inquires, popping the lollipop into his mouth.

Crossing your arms in front of yourself you lean back into the cushy backrest. 'Why not?'

"So you'd have my children then?" He looks you up & down appraisingly. 

'I don't know, Gabriel. Are you going to ask or are you going to keep popping up in random dreams.'

He sits in stunned silence. Lollipop almost falling from his mouth. Before cracking a lascivious smile. “You’re good. Oh man are you good. How'd you figure it out?"

'There are a few things. For one when Chuck told me to find you Dean told me how many times you killed him & a few other details.' You staired back at his blank expression at the admission. 'What? He's not mad, he gets the joke a little bit better.'

He blinked at you confused. "You spoke with my father?"

'Yes, he insists that I'm the only one who can rebuild heaven. I just need more children.' You shrugged as if this was normal information.

"Seriously? Why you? Why not someone a little more... Experienced?" He seems to cringe at his own words.

'Are you saying you don't want to? I was able to handle two of your brothers so far. I'm sure I can handle you just fine.' A well placed wink seems to peak his interest. 

"Soon, not just yet." He snaps his fingers & you wake to find Dean shaking you awake to load you all into the car to cross the border.   
Alaska here you come.


End file.
